Four swords: High school
by KitKat370
Summary: The five links have always had problems in school, but after an incedent with Vaati they discover each other and friendship grows. Traitors are made, lovers are made, and even an unexpected friend. ShadowxVio BluexRed are main couples. ZeldaxGreen might change to GreenxVaati. T for language, no lemon here folks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yep, I couldn't help but write this even though I decided that I wouldn't start another fanfiction until I finished the last one... But I had too! I'm like, obsessed with 4 Swords so I had to write this. Yes, this takes place in 9th grade for the links even though this is sorta weird... But yeah here it goes! Vio/Shadow Zelda/Green and I'm thinking about doing Red/Blue. Red=innocent and happy Blue=Angry and has soft spots Vio=Smart and calm Green= Natural leader and determined Shadow= Mischivious and misunderstood (Dark too) Just wanted to tell you what the characters would be like... I guess. Don't own anything please nice comments only.**

GREEN (Yes I'm starting with original character not 'cuz he's the main character)

Green woke up to loud yelling "Get up G!" It was his younger sister, Aryll, calling for him from outside his bedroom door.

Green yanked the blankets off of him and searched his closet for his green school uniform. He pulled it on and fixed his hair in the mirror "Green hurry up!" Aryll banged on the bathroom door.

Green opened the door and ruffled Aryll's hair "I'm going, I'm going. Bye!" Green gave his younger a quick hug and ran out the door. "Get some food" Green's grandma held out a sandwich for Green to grab before he ran out the door. "Thanks grandma, love you bye!"

Green looked at his watch, 7:57! School started at 8, he was gonna be late! Green ran as fast as he could and barged into his first period at 8:09 "Sorry I'm late!" Green was almost never late, so something told him this was going to be a strange day "Green! That is very rude, I was just introducing our new student when you barged in" Ms. Whichersnay (Which-er-s-nay :D) barked gestering her hand towards the new kid. He looked alot like Green, also like 3 other boys he had rarely seen at this school. The kid wore a deep violet school uniform, he looked very pish and posh wiht his jacket done up nicely "Oh... Sorry!" Green scratched the back of his head nervously and the student with light blue eyes "No problem... I'm Vio" Vio clutched his books tighter and gave a tiny smile.

Green sat down next to Zelda, his very best friend and his elementary crush, she gave him a reasuring smile and pulled out her notebook. Zelda was in the student council and was very popular, Green was too but that was only because he was friends with Zelda. The other popular kids pretended to be friends with Green but he knew that they didn't really like him because everytime Zelda was absent (Not often at all) they avoided him and didn't let him sit with him at lunch. Vio sat down in the only seat, which was in the front. Green felt back for him becuase it meant answering alot of questions until he found out that Vio was extremly smart and answered every question right without a hesitation. "Wow, he's smart" Zelda whispered to Green, he nodded and took down more notes for history.

Finally it was lunch after 3 long periods of gumpy teachers and kids messing around. Green sat down next to Zelda during lunch and quietly ate his lunch as the other kids talked loudly. Green's eyes wondered over to Vio who was sitting alone at an empty table which was next to the trouble makers table. At that table was a boy who remarkably looked like Green and Vio but dressed in a blue uniform unbuttoned and loosly hanging. The boy had his feet kicked on the table and was chewing noisily on a slice of pizza. He had heard about him, the boy with greenish blue eyes had anger ishues and was always picking fights. "What do you think Green?" Green snaped out of his trance and looked back to the table he sat at where eager eyes awaited an answer "What?"

The kids laughed lightly and Zelda repeated "I was asking if you think I should make a request for healthier food at the cafeteria" Green smiled warmly and replied "Sure!" He loved the way Zelda was so caring for everybody and their health, Zelda smiled back and continued talking to the others about the cafeteria.

Zelda got up to use the bathroom and Green felt his hands start to sweat "Hurry back" He called out to her and she waved. Not to long after Zelda went into the lady's room and small boy wearing a shiny red uniform shuffled by them, lugging a giant backpack. All of a suddon Groose, a big kid sitting next to Green, stuck out his foot and tripped the small kid. The boy's dark blue eyes (Have you noticed how I'm telling all of their eye colors? BTW Green has plain blue eyes) filled up with tears as all the kids pointed and laughed at him.

Green felt his ears become hot, _what right did they have to pick on kid? _Green hoped to his feet and helped the poor kid up "You hurt?" The boy looked at his feet holding back tears "I-i'm fine..." "What's your name?" Green asked the boy who looked alot like Green himself "R-red" The boy whispered before running out of the lunch room sniffing loudly.

Green shot daggers at the kids with his eyes and they rolled their eyes. When Zelda walked back out everybody went back to normall like nothing had happened. Green sighed, he wanted to say something to Zelda but he didn't want to loose his 'friends'. Green stared at the rest of his lunch, he wasn't hungry anymore but he finished his food anyway. When Green choked down the rest of his food he got up to go wash his hands. Instead of going back to the table where Zelda was at, he walked out the lunch room and sat down next to his locker. "I wish I had more friends than just Zelda" He mumbled and leaned against the wall.

Green thought he was going to be alone for the rest of his break but he was wrong. In through the doors and dark figure wipped by. That dark figure was Shadow, wearing a pitch black uniform, his purple raven hair falling down into his face. "Just gonna... Kill em.. -grumble-" Shadow glared at Green as he walked by, Green made the mistake of waving "Whaddya want?" Shadow growled obviously in an awful mood "Nothing..."

Shadow sighed and his angry expression faded a little "Can't believe stupid Mido drew on my locker" He walked to his locker which wasn't to far from Green's and Green saw black writting on Shadow's locker. _Creepy Demon! _That was what was written on his locker, Green knew why. Shadow was very scary and dark, nobody liked him, Green also thought he was terrifying.

"I'm not... a friking demon!" Shadow growled as he wipped away the black writting. Green knew Shadow was different, not a demon but Green wasn't sure if he was human.

The bell rang and Green jumped to his feet, _time to get going! _He troted down to his class and got ready for another long and boring time, now without his friend Zelda, but with the bully Blue.

**Well finished that in 1 day, I've decided I'm gonna write **_**many **_**chapters, all sorta short like this. I learnt this from experience from my first fanfiction. Well give me suggestions and maybe tell your friends, who like this sort of thing, about this story... I guess anyway gonna start writting next chappy! Chow- :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay let's get going! Don't own anything.**

**Blue **

Blue had been having a really crappy day. Acually, everyday was suckish. He hated school. He hated learning. He hated teachers. But most of all, he hated being known as a bully. Sure, in the past he hadn't been nice to other kids, but than he started being called a bully and his gang expected him to be a jerk like them. All becuase of his anger ishues. "It's not fair" Blue grumbled under his breath, lost in thought "Excuse me Blue, is there anything you want to tell the class?" Mr. Gromer, the teacher, asked tapping his foot impationtly "No" He replied "Are you sure?" "Yes!" Blue yelled at the teacher, already in a bad mood.

The teacher was startled and than practicly hissed "Alright than, if you don't want to tell me you can tell me after class" Blue groaned "But.." "No buts!" The kids snikered and the teacher shushed them. The teacher opened up a schedual and flipped the pages looking for something "Hmmm" He slamed the book closed "Today I can't have you in detention, so instead you will be spending the week working for the librarian after school."

And with that, the teacher got back to writing the equation on the board. Blue huffed and wrote down the silly equation in his notes. The teacher asked some kid in purple who looked alot like him (I wonder who? :P) to finish the problem. The kid finished in like, barely a couple of seconds. The class was astounded "Thank you Vio" The teacher sent Vio back to his seat.

Blue rolled his eyes as Vio walked by him, he didn't even glance at Blue. "Pftt, weirdo..." "Were you saying something Blue?" The teacher asked snoby-like "N-no" Blue studdred not wanting to work for the librarian any longer than a week "Okay, than please read the 3rd paragraph on page 257" Blue quickly turned to that page and began to read as clearly as he could.

Blue was more than greatful to get out of there, and luckily next was P.E. Which Blue acually liked on most days. Today they were working on basket-ball, something Blue did in his spare time, many other sports as well. Blue changed into his P.E. outfit, which was baggy shorts and a t-shirt. The girls wore tight shorts and a tang top, which made most guys go crazy. Blue however, wasn't really interested in girls at all. Never not once had he liked a girl, or a boy mind you. Blue just never really thought he would ever fall in love and do whatever cheesy stuff couples did. "Marin!" (Yeah I don't know who she is, just read a little about her on a character list for Legend of Zelda... Also found out in the Four Swords game Shadow link doesn't give up his life to help the other links :( Stupid game ((Manga is WAY better)), Shadow is awesome and should be a hero 3!) "Pay attention to class!" The P.E. snapped at a girl named Marin, Blue placed his hands on the back of his neck lazely.

He already knew everything there was to basket-ball so Blue didn't really pay attention to the lesson. Finally the teacher allowed the class to do some dribbling and shooting, Blue easily did this wishing they could do a game. "Ugh, this is as boring as-" "No, no, no, you're holding it all wrong!" The P.E. teacher interupted Blue yelling at a weak looking boy Blue had seen before. The boy had always been wearing red, strangely enough. Than again, Blue always wore blue! The kid's eyes sparkled with tears at the rude coment and the fat teacher walked off to get a drink.

Blue had no idea why, but he went over to help the kid. "Here, let me help" The other boy stared at him with a scared look in his eyes "Oh" Blue helped show the kid how to hold the ball when making a shot and thought, _he's kinda cute... Wait what? _Blue shook that thought out of his head and hid his blush by asking "What's your name" "Red..." Red gave a wobbily smile, obviously scared of Blue.

Seeing him smile, Blue gave a genuine smile trying not to scare Red off. After Blue gave a smile, Red looked happier and less scared "Thanks for the help-uhh" "Blue, my name's Blue" Red gave a nod and continued with the lessons, so did Blue. For the rest of the day all Blue could think about was the cute kid, _NOT cute! _Blue kept trying to stop thinking about Red, or at least him being cute.

Blue did not want to go to the library after school but he didn't feel like getting into more trouble so he went. Blue also felt like he could use some quiet to think about his 'bullying' problems, even though he kind of was the bully himself. "Are you... following me?" "Wa-what? No! I was just going to the D section!" "Funny, that's where I'm going" "What's that supossed to mean? I'm stalking you or something?" Blue looked around the shelf to see the cause of the voices.

Over there was that smart-ass kid who wore purple named Vio or whatever. Next to him with a little pink in his cheeks was Shadow, that creepy kid who nobody liked. Blue always thought he was some kind shadow demon, Shadow just acted like that. Dark, mysterious, mischivious and down-right creepy. _What're they doing here? Nobody goes to the library..._ Blue should've been watching his step because as he took another step to see them better he tripped over a pile of books he was supossed ot be shelving and landed right by their feet, blowing his cover "If anybody's stalking us, it's him" Shadow pointed to Blue, causing Vio to chuckle lightly.

Blue laughed innocently, wishing he hadn't done that "Stalking? No! I just tripped!" Shadow rolled his eyes which made Blue more angry "I'm telling the truth da-" "It's okay! I, _We_" Vio interupted and glared at Shadow "We, believe you and are going to leave you"

Blue got to his feet and watched the 2 of them walk down over to the D section, _not as creepy as I thought... _

**Kind of short chapter, not really acually. I just finished reading the second manga of Four Swords on the internet and feel like crying. I wish Vio felt more bad about Shadow link and being a traitor and wish Shadow link didn't die! I'm just so upset! Idk why, still VioxShadow forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Suggestions! I need them... (Acully I don't, I got like the whole story planned 0-0) Anyway, I really **_**really REALLY **_**love the couple Vio/Shadow some reason... Propably because of their time together and understanding for each other. Anyway, Thank you for the first suggestion I got... Except Blue's probably gonna be gay... 0_0 *Awkward silence* Don't own anything!**

**Vio**

_What a great day I'm having... _Of course Vio made no friends on the first day, it wasn't in his nature to be social. He was just a... a teacher's pet, at least that's what everybody at his old school used to say. Still, for such an 'egg head', another tease by the kids at his old school, Vio was very athletic. Vio noticed something very strang, four others boys looked just like him. One of course was much more dark looking than the others though. _At least the day is almost over, and than I can read at the library. _

The bell for the last period rang and Vio quickly gathered his things together as quick as he could. All he wanted to do was go to the library and read, he told his parents he would be doing this everyday after school most likely. Luckily his parents understood and allowed him to go, but of course they made him promise to try and make new friends. _Probably not going not happen. _Vio sighed and swung his pack over his shoulder, everybody had already ran out the classroom to get home as quick as they could. At least, Vio thought he was alone until he heard some rustling behind him. Vio turned around and saw a dark figure standing there, he wore a black uniform and his crimson eyes were staring straight at Vio. "Oh..." Vio exhaled relieved.

The dark student's cheeks suddenly flushed red and they both stared at each other for a moment before Vio remembered a crusial problem "Umm excuse me but..." The boy's cheeks turned to his normall pale complextion and he returned to a smirking face "Yes?" "Do you perhaps know where the library is?" "Huh, I was on my way there. I could show you where it is" Vio nodded and held out his hand "I'm Vio"

Shadow's expression became more mischivious "Charmed" He shook Vio's hand "I would be Shadow" Vio stared at Shadow's red eyes, practicly hypnotized by them "You can let go of my hand now, grape" Shadow grinned evily as Vio blushed realizing he had stoped shaking Shadow's hand, just holding it out in the air. "I'm not a grape" Shadow chuckeld and waved his hand to the door "This way"

Vio followed Shadow out the door, studdying the figure that stood next to him. Shadow's school uniform was black and white, with dark brown boots that were even darker than Vio's. Vio than looked at Shadow's hair and face. Shadow had the exact same hair style and face as Vio's, but Shadow's purple raven hair fell more into his face than Vio's. "Checking me out?" Shadow grinned and his sharp fang-like cainines showed "No!" Vio tried not to blush "I just noticed that you look alot like me"

Shadow nodded "Yeah, three other students here look like us too" Vio pondered the possibility of them being relitives "I see..." "So, where you come from?" Shadow asked "Hmm? Oh just from up North" Vio shrugged, not wanting to talk about himself much "So what do you do here?" Vio changed the subject "Nothing, I'm more of a loner" Shadow looked ahead, not making eye contact with Vio. "I can relate..." Shadow grinned and Vio noticed that whenever Shadow smiled, his fangs showed.

Vio and Shadow talked lightly until Shadow stopped by a door "And here we are" Shadow opened the door and moved for Vio to walk in "The library nobody goes to" Vio walked in and looked around, it was pretty average sized nothing that different from any other library except that the shelves went to the ceiling. Vio knew he would like this place, quiet, secure, and mostly hidden. "Where's the librarian?" Vio asked "Well whenever the librarian isn't here it means she go a helper for the day, or week." _That's not the best idea... _

Vio waved to Shadow and walked down to the D section, he was looking for a book about DNA. Vio realized Shadow was walking behind him so he asked nervously "Are you... following me?" Shadow flushed "Wa-what? No! I was just going to the D section" Vio smirked "Funny, that's where I'm going" Shadow looked taken back "What's that supossed to mean? I'm stalking you or something?" Shadow's protest caused Vio to smirk bigger.

All of a suddon, that kid dressed in Blue who had called Vio a weirdo, fell right down in front of them. "If anybody's stalking us, it's him" Shadow pointed out and Vio chuckled lightly.

"Stalking? No, I just tripped!" The guy gave us an innocent look and laugh, pulling himself to his feet. Shadow rolled his eyes and Vio saw the kid become a littl angry "I wasn't stopping da-" "It's okay! I, _we" _Vio glared at Shadow, not wanting to fight with some kid on his first day "We, belive you and are going to leave you" Vio dragged Shadow away and the kid in Blue started shelving the books he tripped on. Shadow stuck his tounge out when Blue wasn't looking and Vio scolded him "There's no need to agitate him"

Shadow shrugged "Why not? It's fun making Blue angry" Shadow gave a toothy fang "Blue?" Vio looked back to Blue, _how odd... I'm named Violet, Shadow looks like a shadow and is named Shadow and Blue wears blue and yet is named that color. _"Yeah, he's a real ignorent hot-head" Shadow smirked and stopped to pull out a book from the shelf to his left.

Vio watched as Shadow pulled out a book called 'Demons from Hell'. Shadow opened the book and took a quick glance and closed it "Good, it's the right one" Vio stared at him "Demons?" Shadow avertited his gaze to Vio, a blank expression "I just... Felt like, like reading something dark" Shadow was not fooling Vio though, Vio knew something was up with Shadow's nervousness. "Huh, are you-" KA-THUMP!

Vio and Shadow both ran to the source of the noise and saw a lavender haired teen (Guess who) holding a small boy in red, who was crying, from his foot "Gonna apoligise now twerp?" Vio gasped, seeing how strong the lavender teen was "Shhhhhhh-, no librarian" Shadow seemed to be holding back curses.

"S-stop please!" The short kid sobbed, covered in bruises "Not until you apoligise meat stick!" Blue walked into the scene and growled "Vaati, just leave the kid alone" "NO" Vaati yelled " He tried to push me!" To make matters worse, another identicle boy in green ran in, he had probably heard the comotion. "What's going on?" The green student saw the boy being bullied and gasped "Red?"

Vaati shook Red and he cried out in pain, causing Vaati to laugh "So weak!" Vio wanted to walk away and leave everything up to the rest of them, but when he tried to Vaati snapped " You're not going anywhere purple! You're involved too!" Vio quickly trotted back to Shadow's side. Shadow chuckled lightly at Vio's failed attempt to escape "Shut up Green" Vaati snapped at Green who had been trying to convince Vaati to stop. "Vaati, I'm sure Red just bumped into you" Blue stepped in now, trying to controll his anger.

Vio knew Blue was enraged because of how tense his muscles were and also the strained look on his face. Vio had read that in a book somewhere "P-please.. H-help" Red studdered before hit him again. "Alright that's enough" Blue lost it and charged at Vaati, tackleling him. Vaati dropped Red, who hit the ground with a thud. Vio's big brother instincts kicked in and he ran to Red's aid. While Vaati and Blue battled, Vaati most certainly stronger than Blue, Vio lifted Red off the ground and carried him away from the comotion. He leaned Red against a book shelf and smiled "Just stay here" Red nodded, shaking slightly and Vio jogged back to Blue, Shadow and Green.

"What should we do?" Vio asked, keeping what he hoped to be a calm expression on his face "Well, you're going to tell me to stop but..." Shadow chuckled "I'm gonna help Blue" Shadow ran at Blue and Vio, suddenly concerned yelled "Wait!" But it was too late, Shadow had jumped on Vaati, catching him by surprise. "Oh no... What have I got myself into?" Vio whispered.

**Woot woot, done and ready to start the next one! See ya in the next chappy ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Love love love! :D any of you out there fans of MLP? Cause I am! Don't judge, just me and my weirdness, I'm a bronee at heart (Even though I'm not a boy 0-0) Derp anyway, don't own anything.**

Red (He's such a cute kid :D, but Vio and Shadow are super SEXY 3)

Red's heart was pounding, he hated seeing people fight for no reason. Especially if it was his fault, if only he had been watching where he was going he wouldn't have crashed into Vaati. Now Shadow and Blue were getting themselves hurt to protect him, and he hated it. Red wished he could be less of a push over and acually stand up for himself, but he couldn't. Red watched in horror as Blue fought with all of the strenghth he had, Shadow fought more gracefully, like some kind of shadow. Shadow was scarier to watch as he fought, swifter and almost... Demon-like? Blue was very brutefull towards Vaati, taking whatever hit he got and not caring. "Red look out!" Green yelled and Red saw a chair flying straight towards him. "AHHHH"

Red closed his eyes and waited for pain, instead 2 arms picked up Red and jumped away from the chair. Holding Red in his arms, was the mighty Blue, Red's eyes sparkled like he was a damsel "Thank you Blue" Blue looked down at Red and blushed, "G-get off me you creep" Red giggled and Blue put Red down.

Red saw Blue wince as he put Red down "oww, my arm.." He growled and Red quickly reacted "Are you okay?" He asked, not sure if he should touch Blue "Yeah, yeah" Red sighed in relief and turned his attention back to Shadow and Vaati.

Shadow was nimbly jumping out of the way of every attact, but still he got hit now and then. The marks on him where brutal like Blue's, Red knew he had to to something to help. Red dashed for the door when Vaati was distracted "Where are you doing?" Green asked as Red ran past him, Red ran down the halls until he saw a teacher. Panting, he said "Excuse me-pant- but you need to -pant pant- come with me" The teacher nodded and followed.

Red opened the library door and saw Blue, Shadow and now Green all trying to distract Vaati. Shadow jumped onto a book shelf to dodge a swing from Vaati "Missed" He sneered before the shelf began to creek and lean of him "Oh... Not the best idea climbing here" Before Shadow could try and jump off the shelf began to collapse down on him.

The teacher however, was buisy yelling at Vaati and didn't see the book shelf comotion "You are coming with me right now young man!" The teacher grabbed Vaati by the collor and dragged him out the room "Better watch your back" Vaati hissed before the door slammed.

Red heard Shadow groan in pain "Shadow!" Vio yelled and ran to his aid. _Does he know Shadow? _Red ran to Shadow and tried to help Vio pull up the shelf off of Shadow "Help us you idiots" Vio hissed and Blue and Green ran over to help.

They managed to hold up the shelf long enough for Vio to hold out a hand to Shadow. Shadow dragged himself up and rubbed his back tenderly "Oww, remind me never to do anything stupid like that again" Red looked at him concerned "You shouldn't have done it in the first place" Vio blew hair out of his face and Red could see right threw his cold expression. _He's really concerned "_Tee hee" Red giggled and everybody looked at him "Sorry... "

"You should be, it _is _your fault for this whole mess" Blue said with an angry look "If you had just been paying attention we wouldn't have Vaati breathing down our backs" Red's eyes filled with tears, he never meant to get them into this mess "I-I'm sorry!" Green, Vio and Shadow all gave Blue an angry glare "There's no need to blame him for this, you were the one who attacted Vaati" Vio said smugly and Red brightened a little as the boys protected Red "Vio's right, you started the fight" Green pointed out and Blue stared at them uncomfortably.

"Yeah Blue, leave him alone" Shadow mocked Blue and Red stiffened as Blue become a little ticked "Well, I- " Blue huffed and looked directly at Red "Sorry" Red smiled innocently, he never Blue would ever be nice to him.

Red started to panic when Shadow and Vio continued back to where they had been before and Blue had started to stomp back to the shelves. "W-wait!" Everybody looked at Red, who instently flushed "What is it?" Vio asked in a cool voice, showing no emotion.

"It's just, I... Well Vaati said.. And he could hurt.. us" Red nervously said and Green replied "You mean Vaati said we betterwatch our backs and you're scared about him hurting all of us" Red nodded and Blue crossed his arms "Well whadd'you wanna do about it then?" They stood their silent until Red thought of a great idea "I've got it! Why don't we team up?"

They all looked uneasy at Red's idea and his heart sank "I just thought that..." "I think it's a good idea" Blue avoided the glances he got "I would love to see Vaati defeated at his own game" Green slowly grinned "I guess it would be nice to make new friends" "I never said we would be best buddies!" Blue yelled and Vio rolled his eyes.

Red looked over at Vio and Shadow and pipped "What about you two?" They nervously glanced at each other and Blue slurred "Unless you two would rather go and make out or something"

Shadow and Vio blushed deeply and Vio tried to keep his cool "F-fine I'll join in" Red giggled again and Vio returned to his normal and blank expression. That left Shadow who stared at his feet "I... I don't know" "Are you in or not!?" Blue snapped.

Shadow averted his gaze to Blue, than to Vio and looked back to the ground. _I think... Shadow likes Vio! _Red barely managed to hold in his laughter "I'm not much of a team player, people don't normally... Like me" Red gave Shadow a sweet smile "Don't worry! We won't bite" Shadow looked up at them and sighed, _he's giving in! _Shadow walked forward and asked "What now?"

"Let's seal the deal" Red exclaimed happily and the others nodded "Okay" Green said and held out his hand. Instead of taking it, Red lurched forward and pulled the others into a group hug "Waa?" Blue struggled to break free of his grasp. Green joined in the hug too, accidently pushing VIo and Shadow together. Their red cheeks were smushed against each other and Red laughed until Shadow groaned becuase of his hurt back.

They broke off the embrace due to Shadow's back and Vio once again turned back to his empty look. _Why does he always hide his real expression? _Shadow just fixed his hair and Blue frowned angryily. "Well I guess we better head home" Green waved and walked out the room, they all said goodbye and Vio took Shadow to the nurse offise even though Shadow refused too "I'll be fine, just a bump" Vio did not look amused, and dragged him off leaving Red and Blue alone.

"Uhh" Red looked over at Blue and admired him "I should go home now" Blue started walking towards the exit but Red protested "Can you walk me home?" Blue stared at him "Umm, okay..." Red smiled and walked out with Blue.

They walked side by side and Red attempted to talk to him every now and then "You live near here?" Red asked and Blue shrugged "Yeah, my house is just up ahead, the tan one up on the left" Red's eyes widened, what a surprise! "Really! My house is the yellow one just across from it!" Blue smiled slightly and replied "Yeah? That's kinda cool..."

Red stopped by his house "Thanks for evverything" Blue jus shrugged "Yeah whatever" Blue walked across the street to his house and Red waved before walking inside.

"I'm home!" He called before his mother turned around the corner, extremely angry "Where were you!" SHe yelled and Red flinched "Why didn't you come straight home?" Red held back tears "I'm sorry mom! I was at the library" Red didn't exactly lie, which he hated to do to his parents.

His mom sighed and pulled him into a tight hug "I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to yell I just get worried sometimes" Red smiled and hugged his mom back "It's okay mommy, I'm glad you're protective"

**Well that's finally done! So I guess Shadow is gonna do a Pov next... Except that won't work very well with a chapter I was gonna make later with Shadow/Vio... Hmmm... Need to think, I GOT IT! :D Well guys be prepared cuz the next chapter is probably gonna be really long! ;3 Yeah, there's gonna be a time warp durring the middle of it. Just so it makes it more natural for whaat's gonna go down! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Expect some romance 3 Anyway, it's been 3 DAYS - READ! Yeah, so right now they are running for P.E., running on a big track. Vio, Shadow, Blue and Red have P.E. the same period but poor Green doesn't. Ha, well anyway let's goooo! Don't ownnnn anythingggg!**

**Shadow Pov **

Shadow wipped sweat off of his forehead, _it''s so friking hot out! _Shadow looked over at Red and Blue, who were walking beside his chatting. It turns out the three of them all had the same P.E. teacher at the same period. Vio had a different teacher unforchunently, and Geen had P.E. a different period. _How are they not sweating? I must be some weirdo if nobody else is as affected by the light as me. _Now that Shadow thought about it, he did love night more than day, and the cold didn't affect him much. Neither did heat, it was just the light that seemed to annoy him. "Shadow are you alright?" Shadow glanced at Red who was looking at him concerned, Blue was just staring at him.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'll be fine" Blue and Red continued chatting about some dumb T.V show or something. Shadow frowned when Blue hit Red on the head after comenting something. "Oww" "Serves you right" Shadow rolled his eyes, they were all idiots. Still, he felt like he maybe he was warming up to them all.

All of a suddon they heard loud panting and look behind them to see Vio with a red face, exhausted. "You...-pant- jerks!" Vio leaned his head against Shadow's shoulder, unknowly as he got back his breath. Shadow tried not to blush when Vio did this "I told you -pant- to wait up for me -pant- so I could catch up!" Blue laughed and innocently replied "You did?"

Vio glared at him and coughed slightly, _he ran all the way from the other side of the track just to get to see us... He must be exhausted! _Shadow thought as he looked at where Vio's class started, it was really far away from us. "Here" Shadow turned around to Vio with a mischivious grin on his face "Let me help"

Shadow grabbed Vio by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatos "Woah, you're heavier than I thought you were" Vio pounded on Shadow's back "Put me down" He replied trying to be a calm as he could, all until Vio studdered realizing something Shadow hadn't "Ah! Shadow- my! My- uhh- on your shoulder!" Shadow looked at his shoulder and realized what part of Vio was touching his shoulder. "Oh God!" Shadow practicly threw Vio down and blushed "Not what I had intended to do"

Vio kept a calm face like he always did, even though he was blushing a little. "It's okay..." Shadow coughed, _that was embarressing, I did not want that part of Vio touching his shoulder. _

Shadow wondered how Vio seemed to act calm through everything, even three days ago when Vaati bullied Red, Vio acted pretty calm for the situation. "Get moving you lazy bums!" A teacher yelled at them and they all started sprinting, wanting to get away from the angry teacher.

When they finished their laps they all went to get a drink of water from the fountain, Shadow was lost in thought. "Shadow, you're staring at me" Vio coldly said and Blue snickered. "I was?" I thought aloud, blinking. Vio nodded and I stared blankly "Oh..."

_How did I not notice I was staring? _The thought still ran through Shadow's head even when he was walking home. Walking to the home that contained the monster of a father, dare not even speak his name for his treacherous evil. Shadow knew that his 'father' would be drunk and pissed off at Shadow for no reason. Who knows what his father would do tonight, stick a burning cigerett in his skin? Throw a chair at him? Attact him with a fork or worse, a knife? Shadow shuddered thinking about what awaited him when he got home, he wanted to move out but he didn't have enough money to rent a place. Shadow stared at the front door, already hearing his father inside. Shadow bit his lip and pushed the door open, his father already waiting with a bottle of beer in his hand. "It's about time you got home you skinny basterd!" His fatehr hissed and approached Shadow.

"I was at the library" He snarled back, not showing any weakness. "Why you-!" His father pushed him into a table near the front door, hard. Shadow felt a healing wound on his back open up again, blood trickling down. "Don't talk to me that way boy!" Shadow ignored the pain and snapped "Don't touch me ass-" Shadow was cut off by his father pushing him down to the floor, earning a grunt. _Crap, shouldn't have made a noise, only feeds the fire. _

His father grinned drunk, at his son's first sign of hurt. Shadow was picked up by his shirt collor and throw against the floor again. Shadow got himself up this time "You act tough, yet you're such a weak boy" His father yelled and Shadow stared back into his father's crazed eyes "You act like you're the best, yet you're a coward who hides his pain through beer and drugs. You're the pathetic one here, just a rock tied to my ankle, holding me back" Shadow smirked, insulting his father.

In the next moment, he almost, _almost _wished he hadn't said that. His father became to enraged he started screaming all sorts of cuss words. Shadow watched as his father brought down the glass bottle onto his head. Shadow fell against the wall, slidding down the wall. Blood trickled from his head, down on the skin and the floor. Shadow's vision blured, and he blacked out. "Ughnn"

Shadow woke up in the same position, pained seared into his back and head when he stood up. He stumbled to the bathroom and looked at the clock, 3:36. _Damnit, my head hurts so badly. _His father had fallen asleep on the coach, Shadow slipped past him like a shadow, not a sound made. Shadow's head throbbed with every move he made, still, he closed his bedroom door and pulled out the first aid kit from his cuboard. He always kept one here, for occastions like this when he was hurt by his father. _Should I even call him that... _

Shadow peeled off his wet shirt and tried his best to clean and bandage the wound on his back. It had taken some time, but he managed to cover up his back. Next his head, Shadow carfully placed a wipe, dipped in some medicine that would help, on his wound. He flinched, it stung like hell, but Shadow did not take it away. He was used to the pain of disenfecters (Whatever that stuff is that you put in wounds to help) and it didn't bother him as much. But the pain on his head was new to him, his father had hurt him before but never like this. Shadow pulled out some bandage and wrapped a thin strap around his head three times, enough to cover his wound but still let him look cool. Shadow curled up on his bed, not bothering to pull up the covers and drifted into a night-mare filled sleep.

The next day Shadow had lied to his friends about his head wound, he claimed that he had fallen and hit his head on the stairs. They all belived him, except Vio who had seemed uneasy about Shadow's answer, as if he didn't believe him.

**A month later**

Over the next few weeks Shadow had learned much more about his friends, at least, now he acually considered them all friends. Even Blue, who wasn't angry all the time and turned out to have a soft spot for Red every now and then. Green had a natural leader in him and Red was a good cook surprisingly. Now Vio, he was pretty cool... But cold too, the coments that had used to make Vio blush or chuckle now didn't seem to faze him as much. Vio seemed to hide his emotions very well, but Shadow saw through him sometimes. Vio stilled smiled at Shadow's snarky or sarcastic jokes at least, but Shadow could never make Vio uncomfortable. He wanted to, just so he could have a laugh. It's not like Shadow was trying too hard to get Vio to blush, he knew getting too close would freak Vio out. The others seemed to have gotten on Shadow's good side, less of a loner and more of a mischivious and sarcastic boy who was a little full of himself. Shadow chuckled at his own thought of himself "Hellooooooo, earth to Shadowwww"

Shadow snapped out of thought and saw a hand waving in front of him, it was Red's. Everybody was staring at Shadow "What?" He snapped, not liking their eyes all on him "You were really lost i thought weren't you?" Vio smirked and Shadow rolled his eyes, annoyed "So? What was it you wanted"

"We were just talking about how awesome I am" Blue boasted and Green snapped "No we weren't! We were talking about snacks that would match our personalities" Shadow stared at them, _what kind of weirdos talk about stuff like that? _"What? Snacks?" Shadow burst out laughing and Blue growled "Shut up!"

Shadow evenchually stopped laughing and Red chirped "Well we were talking and it was Vio's turn to describe you, we all thought you had been listening until you drooled a little and I waved a hand in your face" Shadow glanced at Vio, who was staring at him with icy eyes. "Okay" Shadow waved his hand, gestering for him to continue.

Vio seemed to be studdying Shadow again, thinking hard about his descision like it was a test and if he didn't answer correctly he would fail. _Everything have to be a test gorgeous? _He thought to himself before Vio finally opened his mouth "After some thinking and observing, I've come up with an answer for Shadow"

Everybody but Shadow leaned in eagerly, _is it that interesting hearing what Vio thinks of me? Wait, yeah, yeah it is I would really like to know. _"Shadow is... salsa" "Is that even a snack?" Vio aimed a glare at Blue, who snorted "I think it is" Red smiled "I used to have this mild kind all the time when I was a little kid" Red seemed to be remebering those days before Blue hit his head "You are little" Red rubbed his head "Oww, that's not nice Blue!"

Blue stared at Red "I guess.. I'm sorry" Red grinned and hugged Blue like a crazy fool, _a crazy fool in love. _Shadow smirked "Acually he's more of a spicy type of salsa" Vio shrugged but than covered his mouth.

Shadow grinned evily, his teeth showing, he was definently going to use this slip up to embarress Vio "Spicy?" He arched his eye brow "So basicly you're saying I'm sexy?" Vio tried not to, but he blushed like crazy "Wa-what? I never said that! I just meant you're personality!" Shadow loved this "I act sexy?" Once again Vio studdered, refusing the statement.

Shadow kept trying to make Vio uncomfortable, succeding by alot. However, they soon started to bicker and agrue. Still, when they insulted each other's looks or something else they were only teasing each other. Shadow teasing more than Vio "Well, you're not much sexier than a monkey's butt" Shadow shrugged still smirking.

Vio was ticked off now, tormented enough by Shadow "Yeah?" Vio rose from his chair and yelled "You're not any better looking than a shadow!" Ouch...

Shadow snapped like a rubber band inside, _NO! NOT A SHADOW, JUST DIFFERENT! _Shadow rose from his chair, practicly seeing red "YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE!" Shadow screeched at the top of his lungs, even though people were already staring at them.

His friends all stared at him shocked, horrified and confused. He knew what they were probably thinking, _what's wrong with him? Why did he freak out? _Rage boiled inside him, he kicked back his chair as hard as he could. "Shadow-" Shadow didn't stop to listen to Vio, he ran out of the building as fast as he could.

Shadow pushed open the back doors and pushed past people. His vision blured and he couldn't see what was going on until he fell face first onto the black-top. Shadow groaned and rolled onto his back, seeing teens point and laugh. Shadow was blinded by and flash light shined in his face, he covered his eyes "How does that blind you? You must be a shadow" A kid sneered and Shadow felt tears sting his eyes.

Shadow jumped to his feet and ran forward, not sure where he was going. He stopped when he couldn't see that school anymore, he was on a grassy hill with a single tree at the top of it. Panting, he slumped against the tree and burst into tears, sobbing out his pain. He had scratches all over his body from tripping, but it didn't hurt as much as the emotional pain he felt. Sure, Shadow hated it when people called him a demon or 'just' a shadow, but somehow with Vio it seemed different. It hurt more... _Why does it matter? Why should I care? Why..._

Shadow cried for what felt like hours but was only minutes until an arm wrapped around him. Shadow lifted his head a little, which had been buried into his knees before. Sitting next to him was Vio, rubbing his back soothingly "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay" Vio whispered nuzzling his head into Shadow's. Shadow's sobs slowly softened "W-what are yo-you" "I'm sorry, I'm so, so _so sorry" _Vio interupted Shadow and Shadow relaxed more.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't realize you would take it so offensivly... I never meant it, you are a hundred times better than a shadow" Vio lifted Shadow's head, his hand under Shadow's chin. "Vio..."

The two boys stared at each other, red and blue eyes. Shadow realized how close Vio was, barely and inch away. Shadow blushed, and then the space between their mouths gone. Crimson eyes widdened at the kiss, the icy blue eyes were closed. Shadow sat there confused until he accepted the kiss, knowing his fealings for Vio in the back of his mind. They deepened, both enjoying there first kiss very much. They only pulled away once they needed a breath, both their faces red now. "Vio I-" Shadow started but never got to finished for their three other friends came running up to them.

"There you guys are, it took us forever to find you!" Green smiled weakly and Blue growled "What happened back there Shadow?" Shadow stiffened, he did not really wanna talk about this. Red placed a hand on Blue's shoulder and looked at Blue with warning eyes "Is everything alright? You're faces are both kinda red" Green asked and sat down in front of them.

Blue and Red sat down too and Shadow sighed, knowing he had to say something "It was my fault" Vio started and Shadow looked at him, who was sitting next to him, very close to him. "Shadow has always been sensitive about being different and I sent him off the edge with the whole shadow thing" Shadow could not believe what he was hearing "But we're all good now" Shadow cut in, questioning eyes looking at Vio who nodded "Yeah, we- we made up"

Shadow stared at Vio's face, who was looking at their friends. Oh how Shadow just wanted to kiss Vio again "You sure?" Red's eyes still watered "Yeah, don't worry" Vio said with a soft expression and he pat Red's head.

Blue sighed "All becuase of some stupid salsa" They all smiled and Green looked at his watch "Uh oh, we're already late for class!"

They got to their feet and ran towards the school, Shadow lagged behind Vio in the very back. He smiled, wondering if Vio was thinking about Shadow too.

**Did I say this would be long or wut? Acually I don't know if it is that long... Oh well I'm just squeeling with joy! Next Pov is gonna be Blue, and the five friends are gonna be doing a fun activity! Of course, after that chapter there's gonna be a DRAMA BOMB! (Adventure time :D) Thanks ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okayyyyy, Blue time than I was gonna do Green... I guess than I should do Vio! Can't wait to progress more into the story! Thanks for reviews and don't own anything~~~**

**Blue**

"A movie?" Blue asked, staring at Green "You want to see a movie?" Green nodded "I think it would be fun" Red jumped in on the conversation "Yeah! It would be sooo cool!" _Obviously Stawberrie here wants to see a movie, probably a kids one too. _

"What kind of movie are we talking about?" Shadow poked his jello, _just eat it damnit! _Blue found that his friends were annoying, but also loyal and nice to him. _Just wait until they meet my old friends, than the problems will start. _"Action?" Green suggested.

"Horror!" Vio and Shadow both said at the same time and than looked at each other. Vio coughed and Blue slumped in his chair "Why don't we just find out what movies have just come out and pick one from there?" Blue grumbled and Vio smirked "Wow Blue, that was probably the smatest thing you have _ever _said" Shadow snickered and added "Or he'll ever say" BLue twiched, _I'm gonna beat the crap out of them. _

"Why you little bastereds!" Blue yelled and attempted to grab them both, but missed. Shadow suddenly became quiet and seemed to rub the side of his head like it hurt. "That's a great idea Blue!" Red chirped and Blue smiled smugly "I know, I'm just full of great ideas" Red's grin became bigger "Yeah!"

Blue blushed a little, _why does this always happen? _After school the four boys, except Red, checked their phones for the newest movies. In the end, they picked a horror movi, Shadow and Vio seemed happy. "Are you sure it won't be to scary?" Red asked nervously and Shadow shrugged "Maybe, maybe not"

Red seemed to be scared, _poor kid, he's probably never seem any scarier than PG 13. _Blue shook his head, when did he care this much for Red? "I could drive you guys" Shadow offered and he got skeptical looks "Aren't you a little young, like by a year(Yeah I was gonna make them in 10th grade)..." Green asked and Shadow snapped "No, I'll be fine. I tought myself how to drive" Blue still wasn't sure if he wanted to be driven by Shadow "Can't your mom drive or something?" Shadow's face darkened and he glared at the ground "_No_" Everybody shut up then, _what did I do? _

The next day after school, on Friday, Blue and Red were waiting for Shadow to show up. "Can't he hurry up?' Blue rested his head in his hands, Red just smiled.

FInally after what felt like forever, Shadow drove in a dirty and old-fanshoned car, obviously this car had been in a couple accidents "This is your car?" Blue stared at the disgusting car in shock and Shadow replied "Yeah, but I keep the inside clean"

Shadow did not lie, the inside had rips in the leather but was clean non-the-less. Shadow was surprisingly a good driver for a 15 year old, if that's acually his age. It was pretty silent in the car, which bothered Blue so he tried to say something "So, what's your family like?"

Green was the first to speak "I have a younger sister named Aryll and my grandma, who has taken care of me my entire life" _Weird, _Blue nodded thinking about this "I'm an only child, but my mom is very protective and my dad loves intraments" Red smiled sweetly, _figures he would be an only child... _

"I was going to have a younger brother but there was a...problem, so to speak and now I am an only child." Vio sighed and got understanding looks from everybody "That's so sad" Red blinked away tears and Vio shrugged "Yeah, but I never met him"

Blue decided to say something, they were his friends "I have an annoying older sister who never shuts up about boys and makeup." They laughed lightly and theirs eyes turned to Shadow, who still hadn't said anything. "Shadow...?" Vio bravely spoke up, and everybody awaited a responce.

"Eh, only child" He finally said, Blue wanted to hear more though "Parents?" Shadow darkened again and replied "Don't feel like talking about it" Blue's eyes narrowed, was he really just gonna let Shadow dodge the bullet? "Come on Shadow, most parents are embarressing" Shadow braked at a stop sign "I only have one parent" He snapped.

Blue suddenly felt bad for intruding on his personal life, "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Blue shifted uncomfortable and Shadow got many more apoligies for his loss, but Shadow didn't seem to care "Guys, it's fine, really. It was years ago..." Shadow smiled lightly as he parked.

They rushed inside the movie theater, they were a littl late. They quickly bought their tickets and their snacks before rushing to find seats. "Glad we made it in time" Green whispered and grabbed a handfull of popcorn. Blue sat next to Red, Red next to Green, Green next to Vio and Vio next to Shadow.

They movie turned out to be pretty scary, well not to Shadow who smirked at every gory scene. Red seemed to jump at every scary scene, which bothered Blue just a little. At one point Red jumped into Blue's lap and almost screamed. "Look at the cute couple" Vio teased and Blue blushed, _why Din, why? _

Red's face flushed and he scoot back into his own seat "S-sorry" Red murrmered quietly.

After the movie Red burst out with aan idea "We should sleep over!" Blue grumbled "That sounds girly" Vio smiled lightly "That acually sounds fun" Shadow nodded and Green replied "I'm not buisy so sure"

Red borrored Green's phone and called his mom, asking her about his idea. Red said it was alright, as long as there wasn't any girls. "Heh, girls" Shadow chuckled, turning down Red's lane. Vio, Green and Blue called their parents asking permision. Luckily, they could all stay at his house "You gonna call?" Blue asked Shadow and he frowned "Naw"

Red set up his giant extra large tent in his back yard, but when Red was placing the sleeping bags on the ground Blue noticed a problem "Uhh, you only have four sleeping rolls..." Blue said and than Green yelled "I call a sleeping bag for myself!" Green pounced on one in the middle. "I want one to myself!" Blue yelled and jumped on one in the far right. "Ha, that leaves Shadow and Red to share" Blue stuck out his tounge and Shadow chuckled.

"Acually, when I sleep, I have a tendency to craddle and hold whatever's next to me... I might strangle Red by accident, that's how my snake died, ironic huh?" Shadow strached the back of his head nervously and sat on the sleeping roll to the far left. "Your poor snake!" Red cried out.

"Nose goes!" Green and Vio quickly touched their noses before Blue could "Aww" Blue groaned, now he had to sleep with Red. " Hehe, let's make s'mores!" Red smiled and ran into his house to get supplies for the s'mores.

Red came back after a little bit holding matches, chocolate, grahm crackers, marshmellos and sticks. Blue lit the the camp fire in Red's back yard and heard Shadow whisper to Vio "Uh, um... What's a s'more?" Vio smiled a little and replied "It's a combination of cooked marshmellos and chocolate smushed between two crackers" "Oh... sounds good, I guess" Shadow sat down in front of the fire.

Blue and the others cooked the marshmellos and prepared the s'mores, of course Shadow had help from Vio. "Mmmm! These _are _good" Shadow took another bite and Blue smiled "Yeah, of course"

After s'mores, they told scary storys until the fire died out "Woah, Shadow you're pretty good at telling scary stories! Even Blue is shaking a little" Vio pointed out, and it was true. Shadow was good at scary stories and Blue was a little spooked. Red was terrified of course "Gosh, you guys really know how to scare me" Red trembled and rubbed his arms.

"Guess we should head to sleep" Green said, checking his watch "It's past midnight!"They got up and headed into the big tent "Man, I forgot I have to share with Red" Blue grumbled and climbed into the airy bag. (Airy? What kind of word is that?)

The boys snickered as Red slipped in next to Blue "J-just hurry up and get in!" BLue yelled with pink cheeks. Red quickly snuggled next to Blue and siad "Goodnight everybody" The rest of the boys climbed in their rolls and said goodnight.

Blue watched Red breathing slowly, _he looks... so adorable! _Blue kissed Red and the forehead and Red smiled, _what did I just do? _Blue stared at Red in awe, goodness what had he done?

Blue was awakened by laughter, his friends were looking at him and giggling "What?" Blue asked and then saw why they were laughing, Red was craddled in Blue's arms. Red had his face pressed into Blue's chest "Oh!" Blue jumped out and blushed madly. "You just can't keep your arms off of Red" Vio smirked and Blue looked down at Red, who was sleeping peacfully.

**Yayyyy! I'm done with this chapter! Am I making great progress or what? :D Anyway get ready for some of Blue's old 'friends' -hint hint- See you soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This is just going so well! I love writing so much, it's sooooooooo fun :DDD~ Thanks for all the loves, don't own anything...**

**Green**

Green had really been enjoying his new friends, they were all great. Though Shadow could be creepy and he and Blue were rivals for some reason. Fighting alot, but also great friends. The only problem was that Green was nervous about seeing Vaati or worse, Zelda. Green had not been hangning out with Zelda that much and Green felt bad about it, but he couldn't do much about it.

Green slammed his locker shut, it was the end of the day and Green was getting ready to head over to the library to meet up with his friends. When Green turned around there was five boys standing in front of him "Uhh hi?" Non of the teens smiled, instead one snarrled "Where's Blue?" Green knew better than to tell them where Blue was of course " Uhh, I don't know"

The boys frowned "Yes, you do. You and three other boys have been hanging out with him and we want to know where he is!" One snapped and Green tried to slip past them, getting stopped by an arm "Where you going?" Green gulped "Just... Home" One of the beefy boys grabbed Green's arm but then stopped when they heard a teacher coming "Crap, it's a teacher! Let's scram" The kids ran off and Green raced over to the library. He had to tell Blue about this!

Green burst through the library doors, frightening his friends "Blue!" He yelled and ran up to his blue friend. "Some jerks where looking for you" Blue froze up "Crap, I knew this was gonna happen"

"Who?" Red asked, concerned for his friend. "Probably my old friends, heh heh" Blue sighed and grumbled "They all expect me to be a bully, they probably just wanna talk or fight" "Fight?!" Red jumped up "We gotta help you!"

Four heads turned to Blue "Red's right, if there's a chance you might get into a fight with them we gotta be there in case it gets really serious" Green replied and Blue, as calmly as he could stated "If we do start fighting, things could become bad... And I would hate for you guys to be hurt"

Green and his friends didn't listen "We're comming weather you want us to or not" "Yeah, don't be stupid" Blue stared at his friends surprised "You really want to help?" They nodded "Of course Blue, like I said, don't be stupid" Shadow flicked a pencil off the table.

"Whatever, I'll go see them now" Blue shrugged and they followed. _Glad to help a friend. _Green led them in the direction of where the boys had gone, but then he suddenly stopped "What is it" Vio asked and Green froze, _Zelda? _

Zelda turned around and saw Green "Green! It's so good to see you! Where have you been?" Zelda acually pulled Green into an embarce, Green blushed "Well-Uhh..." Zelda pulled back and noticed the four other boys "Who are these guys? Friends?" Zelda asked sweetly, as if one wasn't creepy and the other wasn't an ex-bully "Yeah.. I've been hanging out with them, sorry about that"

Zelda laughed "There's no need to be sorry, although I would've liked to meet your friends too. Strange how you all look alike" Green sighed, relieved, thank goodness she wasn't mad "It is strange, but anyway" Green turned to his friends "This is Red, this is Blue, this is Vio and this is Shadow" Green said, pointing to each of his friends.

Zelda clapped her hands together "Wonderful, as you might know I'm Zelda" Green's friends greeted Zelda respectfully "Hi Zelda!" "Hello" "Nice to meet you" "Hey..." (Red, Blue, Vio and Shadow is the order)

Zelda seemed to suddenly remeber something "Oh, sorry but I have to go to a meeting! I'll see you tomorrow, maybe I could sit with you at lunch" Green nodded eagerly "Sounds great, bye!" Zelda continued walking to the meeting and the five friends ran down the hall.

"They went this way" Green pointed down the hall and they ran in that direction "There they are" Blue mumbled, looking at the other five boys.

Blue walked right in front of them and waved "Hear you guys are looking for me" Green and the other three walked beside Blue, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, we have" One snarled "Where have you been? Hanging with these loosers?" Blue frowned "Yeah, and they're not loosers, so can I go now that you know what I'm doing"

The boys frowned too "What's going on, you just suddenly don't wanna hang out wiht us?" Greeen almost seemed to know where this was going "No, I just don't like bullies" Blue snapped and smiled "You're a bully yourself Blue!" One growled and Blue replied "I don't want to be one anymore so I am going to leave now"

Blue turned to leave but one of the boys pulled his fist back, ready to punch Blue. Green watched, shocked, as Red jumped in the way and got his face hit instead of Blue. Everybody else was surprised too "Red?" Blue's face full of worry.

"You jerks!" Blue took the words right out of Green's mouth. Red held back tears and Blue dragged him away from the jerks. Red had a red mark on his face and was trying to calm us down "Guys I'm fine, don't worry" Still, the friends worried for Red.

Green felt pretty bad for asking to help Blue, also dragging Red into this. An idea popped into his head "Hey, why don't we go to my house! I have a pool, we could go swimming" His friends nodded eagerly "Sure" Vio replied "Yah, sounds fun" Red almost jumped up and down "Okay, just to make up for this mess" Blue shrugged.

Shadow nodded "Okay, I'll go just because you're my friends" Green eagerly ushered his friends out the door and into Shadow's car. Shadow had been taking them to school these days.

Shadow stopped by each of their houses to grab swim trunks and tell their families where they were going. Green told Shadow the directions to his house, Shadow had already forgotten where Green lived only after a week. "Here's the bathroom, take turns changing while I go change upstairs" Green said once inside his house, he ran up the stairs into his room and changed into his green swim trunks.

When he came back down Blue and Shadow had already changed into their trunks. Vio was waiting for Red to finish changing. Blue was obviously in blue trunks, Shadow in black and Green expected Red to be in red and Vio in dark violet.

Green's guess was right, they were all wearing there favorite colors. They ran outside and Green and Blue raced into the pool. Red just slumped into the poo and started splashing the two of them. Vio sat on the ledge of the pool with his feet in the water, reading. Shadow was standing in the shade, awkwardly. "Aren't you coming in?" Shadow shook his head and Vio shrugged "Maybe"

**Sorry that was a short chapter, got to do something and wanted to quickly finish this chapter... Guess I could've made the bully scene longer, but I kinda wanted to get on to the pool scene that's going to happen in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Just can't wait to do this chapter! *squeal* Hee hee, I'm being suck a weirdo right now. =Yeah, sorry but I changed the scene, some of you will know what part I changed. Just that I didn't like it and mah sis wants to read this story and I would rather not she read my crappy old, drafty scene.= Back to the story where I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Vio**

Vio tried not to look at Shadow, but he just couldn't help it. _Why does he look so...So-Fantastic?! _Vio knew he shouldn't be thinking this stuff, he kept trying not to. Vio also felt a little self-consious about his own body, _why do I feel like this? _"I'm gonna get some drinks!" Green yelled and pulled a towel over him after he got out of the pool "Yeah? I'm gonna beat you to it!" Blue yelled and raced against Green into the house.

Vio closed his book, his eyes wondered over to Shadow who was standing in the shade looking at his feet. _I wonder what's wrong... _"Mmm, I'm hungry!" Red chirped rubbing his stomache "Then go ask Green for something" Shadow yelled, still staying in the shade.

Red smiled and jumped out the pool, running into the house. Vio got up and walked over to Shadow "Any reason you're just standing here alone" Shadow sighed "I... I don't know how to swim.." Vio smiled warmly "You never learnt?" Shadow nodded slowly "When I was little, my- my mom started to teach me but then... then she..." Vio didn't need to hear the rest, he grabbed Shadow's wrist and dragged him into the pool.

"So what if you can't go in the deep end, just stay in the shallow parts and enjoy yourself." Vio said rather sternly but with hidden concer, he let go of Shadow but a hand grabbed Vio's arm "What's wrong?" Vio looked into Shadow's red eyes, _his eyes almost seem a little blue-ish. _

Shadow's eyes were wide and scared, like he was going to do something he might regret. Vio gulped as Shadow entered his personal space, "Umm, Shadow..." Vio froze up as he realized that Shadow was not a hair away from his lips. "Wha-Mmf!" Shadow cut him off with his lips.

Nothing seemed to be calculating in Vio's intelligent brain, it took a while for it to click that _Shadow was kissing him.. again! _Vio would've stood there all day in a daze if it had not bad for Shadow wrapping an arm around him tenderly. Vio slowly responded, accepting this though his mind screamed for him to stop. His damn heart however was telling him to kiss him back, His arm went up to Shadow's hair, tugging like he was scared. Actually he was terrified and unsure of what was going on, still he continued respoding to Shadow's breath taking kiss. Who knows how long they would've stayed in the passionet yet innocent kiss if it had not been for a loud wimper coming from land "Vio! Sh-Shadow!"

Red standing by the pool, staring at them wide eyes. Red was obviously scared out of his mind, not understanding what was going on "Red- This isn't what it looks like" Vio blurted out, his face turning even brighter red as he yanked himself out of Shadow's embrace.

Red didn't say anything, he was just shaking with fear. Vio didn't dare look at Shadow, he was too embarressed too. To make things worse Green and Blue came out, holding drinks "What's up?" Blue asked, noticing the awkwardness between the boys. "N-nothing, I just need to go home" Vio studderd nervously and jumped out of the pool, grabbing his towel. "Wait-" Somebody called out but continued running, ignoring any sound.

Vio ran down the street, not sure where he was supposed to go. He guessed he would just run home and- "Vio! Stop!" Vio stopped and turned around to Shadow, not looking into his eyes. "I just need to go home..." Vio stared at the ground, ignoring the blush in his cheeks "Vio I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that... Acually I did mean too, but I didn't realize it would upset you so much" Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder but Vio shrugged it off "Why did you do it?" Vio now looked Shadow in the eye, he was blushing but replied with a frown "You're so dense..."

Vio scowled "Just take me home" "But-" "Just take me home!" Vio yelled and Shadow flinched "Okay..." Shadow led him to his car, he drove Vio home without a word.

Vio ran into his house, ignoring his parents and sibling. _What's wrong with me? _Vio locked his bedroom door and jumped onto his bed. "I should've stopped him, what am I going to do now?" Vio said aloud to himself, he knew it was going to be awful seeing Shadow and Red the next day. Vio felt so stupid, why did he accept the kiss? Why didn't he pull away?

A thought wondered into his head, _no, no way! Not even possible! There's not a chance that I... that I could like... _Vio punched his rage out into the wall "Vio?" Vio heard his dad knock on the door "What?" He snapped, not in the mood to talk "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you seem a little out character" Vio's dad replied calmly.

His dad was right, Vio was almost always calm and collected, never this angry. "I'm fine, I just want to be alone" Vio lied through his teeth and thankfully, his dad left him to be alone.

Vio lay on his bed for hours until it was dark and his family had gone to sleep. He sighed and currled up into a ball. He stared at his smooth wrist before getting an awful impulse to bite them, Vio glanced around as if somebody would see him. Seeing nobody was there he clammed his mouth on his wrist, rough and not holding back for blood. Though when he got the taste of copper and coins he gasped and yanked himself off. Awful pain seared throughout his arm, water trickled down his cheeks now. Vio stood and almost ran to the sink, he rinsed off the blood that took his mind off of Shadow. He cleaned it up and covered the puncture with bandages. After this, Vio returned to his room and jumped onto his bed, hiding tears as he fell asleep.

The next day, Vio wore a jacket to cover his wrist. It worked, so far nobody saw anything, but Red kept glancing over at Vio and Shadow. Vio avoided Shadow the best he could, never making eye-contact and ignoring jokes or comments. "Vio, what happened to your wrist?" Vio looked at Red, who was crying now, while looking at Vio's wrist. "I-uh..."

Vio stared at the ground, _stupid! Why wasn't I paying closer attention?! _Red placed a hand on Vio's shoulder, Vio instantly remembered yesterday and how Shadow had done this "Don't touch me!" Red backed away, then frowned angrily "No" Red grabbed both of Vio's wrists "Ah!" Vio winced and Red's eyebrows furrowed "Did you do this to yourself?!"

Vio bit his lip, _keep your cool, just act calm and tell him a lie. _"N-no..." Red's eyes widenned "You did didn't you!" Vio shook his head "No I didn't" Vio pulled his wrists away from Red and looked at them, _bleeding... Gee thanks Red, way to help. _"What's going on here?" _Not Blue, _Vio groaned, _just what we needed. _"Nothing" Vio snapped and hid his wrists.

Blue looked at Red, then Vio "Are you sure?" Vio didn't reply, he just turned and walked away. Vio could hear Blue nagging Red for some information.

Vio zipped into the library, BUT, sitting in the chair he nomally sat in when they met up after school was Shadow and... _Vaati? _Vio froze, staring at the two boys who were talking, they had not noticed Vio yet, _what's he doing with him? _Vio hid behind a shelf and strained to hear what they were talking about "... what I say *grumble grumble* ... nobody gets hurt *Words words* " Vaati was looming over Shadow, grumbling away about something. Shadow nodded, looking Vaati in the eyes. Maybe it was just Vio but, Shadow's eyes seemed more blood red than they ever had before.

Vio rushed out of there, _what were they talking about? _Vio walked all the way home, which was a long trip, he started on his homework as soon as he got home. Vio finished it easily, but still he wondered what Shadow and Vaati were up too. _He couldn't be working for Vaati... Could he? If so, I don't care, I don't care about Shadow... _

**Bum, bum, BUMMMMM! =K well I changed the scene along with some details I didn't like so I suggest you reread the whole thing if you've already read this, thanks!= Whatever, sorry for crappy writing and spelling mistakes. Hope you liked this. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Well, now I gotta write a Red Pov... I just can't think of what to write... Hmmmm, grrrrr, guess it'll have to do with last chapter and Vaati. Don't own anything~~~~~**

**Red**

Red stared at Vio and Shadow, craddling each other in the pool. Vio running off, Shadow leaving. Red couldn't look at them the same way the next day. Or the next day, or a week from then. Vio was so distant to Shadow, avoiding him, Red wasn't sure how he felt about all this. It just shoked him so much, he had never been in a situation like this ever. Red wondered what Blue wouldn've done if he had seen what Vio and Shadow were doing. Probably laugh, or scream, who knows. What would've Green done?

Red wasn't listening to the conversation Green and Blue were having, something about health class? "I mean, what right does the teacher have to ask me such an embarressing question?" Blue yelled, annoyed and frustrated. "What did the teacher ask?" Green asked, nodding eagerly for the answer.

"The teacher asked me if I was a virgin! I mean, that's personal! I am, but still!" Four pairs of eyes averted to Blue "That is pretty personal, but I'm sure all of us are still 'pure'" Vio looked up from his book, Shadow coughed and everybody looked over to him "W-what?"

Red became suspicious of Shadow, concerned too, more concerned then he already was. "You are still... Ya know" Red's innocent eyes looked at Shadow, almost pleading "Yeah... I, I am" Shadow shifted in his chair uncomfortably and started working on his homework.

_Is he not?! _Like Red could feel any worse at this point, Blue snorted and continued talking to Green. Vio looked back to his book and Red sat there unsure what to do. Red was the first to leave, he couldn't wait to get out of there. Red completed his homework after dinner, he got stuck on a problem though, making Red long for a brother or sister. "Reddd, time for bed!"

Red brushed his teeth, he wasn't sure what time it was but if his mom said it was time to sleep she _meant _it was time to sleep. Red's mom was just a tad controlling... Okay maybe very protective and slightly controlling. Red slipped under his covers and tried to fall asleep, but he had trouble drifting into the lovely sleep he normally had. The next day at lunch, Shadow was late. _Very _late. He arrived a couple minutes before the end of lunch "Took you long enough" Blue snorted and Shadow sat down quietly "Sorry..."

Red glanced at Shadow, then Vio, then Shadow again. This went on for a while before Vio looked up at Red "Is something the matter Red?" Red flushed and looked at his feet "No..." Worried glances looked at Red.

_Brrr! _The bell rang and Red practiclly ran to his next period "See ya" Red's next class was with Shadow. Red sat directly in front of Shadow, at first he felt nervous about sitting in front of somebody so different but now that Shadow was his friend he liked it. Red was almost squirming in his seat, he could feel Shadow's eyes looking straight at the back of his head.

When the teacher told the class they were going to the computer lab, Red sighed with relief. "Aren't you coming?" Red waited by the door for his shadowy friend who nodded "Yeah, I'll catch up with you" Red smiled and jogged back to the class.

Shadow slipped into the lab without the teacher seeing and in a seat Red had saved for him "Hi, we're buisy taking notes for the project the teacher gave us" Red told his friend, Shadow logged on and pulled out a notepad to take notes.

The bell rang and Red said waved to his friend Shadow "Bye, see you after school" Shadow nodded and his bangs fell in front of his face, covering his eyes.

Red spent the rest of the day in a good mood, the happiest he had been since the pool incedent. He had gotten to hang out with Blue more, which Red loved these days. Red thought that Blue was super cool, brave and even though he's mean sometimes he can be really nice. During the last period, the principal aired an announcement over the speakers "We apologise for this enteruption, but would Red G. please come to the offise immediatly" Red started sweating, what had he done?

Red tried to ignore the stares he got from his class mates as he packed up his things. _Please let me not be in trouble. _Red shuffled into the offise and walked to the secretary "H-hi, I'm Red G. here to see the principal..." The lady nodded and guided him to the door.

Red walked inside to see a concerned principal sitting at his desk and the teacher from the class he had with Shadow after lunch. The teacher looked very angry and was glaring at Red, he took a seat in front of the principal's desk and whimpered "D-did I do something?"

The teacher snapped "Yes!" The principal waved a hand for the teacher to calm down "Ms. Darry I need you to calm down" Ms. Darry sighed and huffed but stayed silent, the principal turned to Red "Unfortuantly yes, Ms. Darry found her purse ripped and violated on your desk" Red gasped, his eyes grew wide "W-what?" "And don't act like it wasn't you, it was you because you were the one who went to the 'bathoom' during our time on the computers" Red gulped, _who would set me up? _

"B-but I-" "Red, the evidence is undeniable, sadly this can not go without punishment. You are going to have detention for two weeks, if anything like this happens again then we will be forced to suspend you for a couple days" Red nodded and his eyes watered, he was smart enough to know that there was no need to protest. He had no evidence that it wasn't him.

Except for the fact, that Shadow, had not stayed behind in the class for a little bit. _No! There's no way Shadow would set me up! He wouldn't, couldn't! _Still, Red worried that his shadowy friend _had _set him up, to get him into trouble. All facts seemed to point to that, Red wantedto protest that Shadow might have done it but Red was too scared and upset to say anything. "That'll be all then, please head to the detention room"

Red rushed out of there and down to the detention room, _please let it be a coencidence that Shadow wasn't there. _Red entered the detention room and saw Blue sitting there, alone "Red?" Blue looked shoked that Red was here "Hi Blue" Red whispered and sat down next to Blue.

"Why're you here?" Blue asked, nudging his friend "Well I..." Red burst into tears before saying anything else. Blue acually pulled Red into his arms, Red felt a happier and snuggled against Blue, who blushed. "You can tell me Red, I'm your friend"

Red held back more tears "Apparently I violated the teacher's purse when I went to the bathroom while the rest of the class was in the computer lab" Blue gasped "Did you?" "No!" Red yelled and burried his face into Blue "I would never! But that's what confuses me, who would set me up?"

Blue ruffled Red's hair "Don't worry, detention isn't that bad and I'll be here too" Red sniffed "I know, but I-I think Shadow set me up!" Red blurted out and Blue pulled back a little just so he could see Red's eyes "What makes you think that"

Red wipped his eyes "W-when the class was going to the lab...Shadow stayed behind for a while to do something... And I just-I just thought..." Red drifted off and continued crying. Blue stared at Red "That- I- Oh my goodness" Blue was really shoked now and Red felt...Guilty?

"What should I do Blue? What am I going to say to him? I just don't know what to do!" Red cried out and Blue smiled sweetly "Then, just don't do anything..." Red was about to scowl at Blue's idea when he realized Blue was stroking his cheek.

Blue's lips touhed Red's lightly and Red blushed deeply. He couldn't help but giggle, Blue pulled back with his face red "Oh! Jeez! Red-I uh" Blue pulled away and Red laughed "I knew you liked me!" Blue gasped "How did- WHat! N-no I uh"

Red grabbed Blue'ss hand "Do you like me?" Blue pouted and bit his lip "Well...Yeah" Red grinned ear-to-ear "Really? You really like me?" Blue sighed "Yeah sure, fine I like you alot"

Blue turned away and Red replied "I like you too" Blue turned back "You do?" Red nodded and pecked Blue again. "Good! 'Cuz I don't wanna seem lame" Blue crossed his arms angrily but Red could see he was happy "Heh heh, you could never be lame Blue... Oh, here comes the teacher!" Blue and Red turned and faced the front of the class room, their cheeks still tinted pink even when detention was over.

Red skipped home happily, forgeting about all of his problems.

**Maybe I'm moving WAY too fast with Blue and Red... Idk but I was just going to make them like each other for now, not date until later okay?! Oh yea, gotta ask dramatic questions! Did Shadow set Red up? Is he working for Vaati? Will Red and Blue end up together? Do I really need to ask these questions? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hmmm, it's Shadow's turn right now eh? Yeah I think so... Anyway drama going down!Teen Titans Go! Oh wait, haha that's a different cartoon... Umm, Link to the rescuse? **

**Shadow**

Everything was going perfectly... Well not exactly, this isn't what Shadow really wanted. He was doing it for his friend's sake, right? He didn't find that stunt fun at all! Did he? Shadow ignord Vio and Green to think about this. Blue, and now Red, had detention for a couple days or something. Shadow tapped his fingers on the table, he needed to get out of there and meet his 'boss'. "Umm, guyzzz, yeah... I'm gonna go now" Shadow smiled weakly and slid out of his chair.

"Already?" Green looked at Shadow, smiling "Yup" Shadow quickly walked out of there and into the MPR. (Multi-purpose room? Duh)

All the lights were off and nobody was there, except for Shadow and his 'boss'. Shadow didn't see anybody at first, until he saw the hint of lavender and a voice "Glad you're not late" Shadow smiled deviously "Yes, I know, so the uh 'mission' is complete" The voice laughed "Good, I have another task for you"

Shadow walked closer "And that is?" His 'boss' handed him a piece of paper with scribbles of words on it "Spread around a rumer, of course it'll need to get to Zelda" Shadow looked at the paper and snickered "Oh, I see, how funny and un-true" They both chuckled and Shadow backed up "Guess I'll be going to spread some 'gossip' around"

The other student grinned "You do that" Shadow slipped out the MPR unoticed and headed to the P.E. room. The basket-ball team and cheerleaders were practicing in there, like they did after school everyday "Did you hear that Groose likes Zelda?" "Well duh, everybody knows that!" Shdow smirked "Perfect" Shadow walked up to the two cheerleaders who were gossiping and started the first phase of the plan "Hello girls"

He wiggled his fingers and the girls rolled their eyes "What do you want?" Shadow sat down next to them "Just thought you might wanna hear about the newest gossip" The girls suddenly looked interested and leaned in "Fill us in" Shadow knew the cheerleaders wouldn't be able to resist gossip "Apparently, Green likes Vaati in a lovey-dovey way" They gasped "What? How do you know?"

Shadow smirked "Heard about it from others, then I saw Green kiss Vaati's cheek after school one day" The girls giggled "Omg, I can't believe it! Does Vaati like Green back?" Shadow shook his head "No, Green kind of stalks Vaati" They stared at him opened mouthed "Wow, that is like, soooo wack! I gotta tell eveybody" They both pulled out their phones and began texting "Oh, by the way, you _didn't _hear this from me" Shadow warned them and they nodded "Won't tell way a word about you"

Shadow left the cheerleaders and snuck home. He managed to slip into his room before his father found him home. Shadow wipped out his phone instead of doing his home work, and checked the school blog. _Wow, it's already all over the school news! _He gave himself a pat on the back and locked his door. Shadow changed into his PJs and texted his 'boss'-

**Started rumor, already on skool news :P Worked out perfectly, cheerleaders r stupid**

Shadow always had a strange way of texting, but that was just how he did it. Shadow stared at his homework, he wished he had payed more attention in math. _If only Vio were here... _He shook the idea out of his head and attempted to finish the work. "Son? You home?" His father knocked on the door, _is he drunk? _It didn't sound like he was drunk, but Shadow didn't take any chances "Yeah, doing homework I'll get food later"

"Oh" His father sounded, hurt? Shadow glared at the dark board on his door, he wished there was a picture of his father on it right now. Shadow threw darts at the door, hard, until his stomache growled. Shadow checked the time, it was about 8. _Guess I better get something to eat now. _

Shadow raided the fridge and zipped back into his room with left over mac an' cheese and a bag of chips. He was surprisingly healthy and fit for the stuff he ate, Shadow was greatful for his ability to stay thin. Shadow chowed down on the food and left his room to take a shower. He dried off and snuck into the attic, his hidey hole. When he was younger and he used to get into fights with his dad, he would hide in the attic until he knew it was safe to come out. Shadow grabbed his large pocket knife, a block of wood and began carving something. He did this alot, but now he was making something personal, something he couldn't show anybody. "Done"

Shadow finished using sand-paper to smoothe the edges on his creation and ran into his room. He placed the carving inside of a wooden box his mother had given him when he was little. Shadow smiled remembering his mom say

"_I'm giving this to you so you can hide drugs in here" She teased Shadow and he laughed "Mom! I would never do that!" She smiled at Shaodw and ruffled his hair "I know, just keep your most prized posesions in here and show them to me when I'm old and wrinkly"_

Shadow didn't realize tears were falling down his face, he put the box under his pillow and lay down on his bed. It was late so he turned off the light and cried himself to sleep. He never knew he had missed his mom so very much "Mother..." He murmured before drifting into a deep sleep.

The next few days were hilarious to Shadow, Green seemed ablis to all the gossip. That is, until he was confronted by Zelda. _Here she comes, _Shadow could barely hold back laughter when he saw Zelda coming in his groups directions. "Hi Zelda!" Green had no idea what he was in for when he said those words "Hello Green"

Zelda replied in a somber tone, causing Green to ask "Everything alright?" Zelda crossed her arms, _boy I didn't know she liked Green so much _"Not really, just heard some _gossip _that I wish I hadn't heard" Green smiled weakly "What was it?" Shadow could barely hold it in when Zelda snapped "Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Vaati"

People looked in our direction, gotta stop smiling, Shadow told himself "What?" Green's mouth hung open in shock "Who told you that?" Zelda's eyes almost seemed to water "That's none of your buisness, not anymore!" Zelda sniffed and stomped away "_What?! _Me like Vaati? That's insane!" Green griped his hair with his hands in frustration "Preporsterous" Vio added "U-untrue" Red wimmpered and Blue pat Green on the back hard "Don't worry, rumors go away after a while. Until then you'll just have to be enemys with Zelda" Green looked like he wanted to cry now "Blue!" They all shouted but me and Green "We're trying to make Green feel better" Red pointed out and Vio sighed "Just go talk to Zelda and sort it out, I'm sure she'll believe"

Green sniffed "I guess you're right... Yeah, you _are _right! I'm gonna talk to Zelda tomorrow and tell her the truth" They cheered and I smiled, more for myself and my 'boss'.

Then I realized something, _I am getting WAY too happy about making my friend's lives miserable, I am just doing this to protect them... Am I? _Shadow bit his lip, he couldn't be enjoying this. Why would he? Right? "Shadow you okay?" Shadow looked at his friends and quickly replied "Yeah I'm fine"

Vio looked at him skeptically, _why does he look so damn cute when he looks skeptical?! _Shadow scolded himself in his mind and turned to get to his next class. "Guess we'll see you later?" Green called out to me and I waved, assuring him I would be there after school. "Oh I'll definantly be ther, heh heh heh" Shadow chuckled under his breath with an evil grin on his face.

Later that day, at the library, Shadow was preparing for a new plot. This one was far more devious then the last and he with any luck, his betrayal wouldn't be revealed to the others. Shadow looked around, he had told his friends he was going to look for a book but he lied. He was going to create a diverson to distract his friends, enough for the plan to take action. Shadow pulled out a hand-ful of books and chuckled them at the wall "What was that?" "Shadow?" "Let's go check it out" _They're falling for it!_

Shadow quickly hid behind a shelf while his friends ran over to the scene, he looked to the entrance and saw Vaati walk in. Vaati pulled out cans of spray paint and began vandelising the shelf next to the table his friends normally sat at. Shadow snuck next to Vaati and helped him, **The Wolves suck! **The Wolves were the school's mascot and team name, everybody at his school respected and loved The Wolves. This was bound to get the school to hate them. They finshed the job just before they backed up and his friends walked back to the table "SHadow?" "Vaati?" "What did you do to the-"

We chucked all the spray paints at them "Think fast" I snarled evily, they caught a few, quite confused with what was going on. "Vandelisim! Somebody, come!" Vaati called out and Blue growled "What're you up too?" Shadow smirked and wipped out his phone "Just some *cough* erans for my boss" Shadow snapped photos of the four of them, the pictures he took really did make it seem like they had been vandeslising the library _and _disrespecting the school's mascot as well.

"Shadow!" They cried out and looked at me with confused, worried looks "Yes?" Shadow smiled innocently until the librarian limped over to them "What 'es goin' on here?" The old women then saw the paint on the shelf "WHAT IN TARNATIONS HAVE YOU DONE?" The librarian screamed at them for a while until running off to find the principal and threatning them not to move.

"Shadow..." Green stared at me "How-how could you..." Red was bawling by now and Blue was patting his back and glaring at me "Why'd you do this?" Blue yelled raising a fist at me "We were your friends..." Vio's words hung in the air, stinging Shadow slightly, but he did not know why. "Sorry, guess I found 'better'" Shadow waved a hand to Vaati and he grinned wickedly "Company" He finished and pat Shadow on the back "You lying-" "Cunning, clever, and sexy beast? Yes yes, I know it hurts doesn't it?" Shadow interupted BLue, then Green steped forward, and yelled "We are no longer friends from this point on!"

Teachers poured into the room, taking the four of them away, and asking Vaati and Shadow questions. Which they lied about of course, why wouldn't they? Shadow glanced to the door, then wished he hadn't. The last thing he had seen was Vio, staring at him with icy cold eyes, and... Tears?

**Well well well, what do we have here? It seems I'm following the manga a bit, just that Vio isn't the one betraying and Shadow was their friend at first. Is Shadow doing this to save his friends, or is he also enjoying this for his own personal reasons? Who knows, who knows (Me...) Read the next chapter to find out! (Let's hope I do answer the questions) Shut up...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Gosh who should I choose to be the next Pov... Blue! Yeah, Blue definantly! He and Red are gonna go out-(Don't spoil it idiot!) Oh yeah, sorry me... Did I just apologise to myself? (Pretty much) Okay I gotta stop talking to myself and WRITE THE STORY! (Your sub-consisous sounds like Shadow-ish) Maybe, maybe not... Don't own anything! (No kidding, you're not clever enought to come up with the Zelda games) Excuse me? (And on to the story we go!) **

**Blue**

Oh yeah, Blue was ready to kill Shadow. He tricked them, got them into ALOT of trouble and now the school hated the four of them. Blue had already been tripped, teased and had things thrown at him in only three periods! Blue ran off to lunch, trying to get to his five-no, four friends. They were waiting for him, all with sad and annoyed expressions on their faces too "You had a rough day too?"

Green asked and Blue growled "Nobody would leave me alone! Everybody hates me because of _him" _Vio and Red winced at _him, _"At least we have each other" Red gave a weak smile, trying to cheer them up with his optimistic ways. Sadly today it wasn't working on any of them "I would so kill him right now if he were to walk in"

Right on cue, Shadow strutted in with Vaati like they were the coolest ones there. And to everybody else, they were thanks to Shadow's betrayal. Shadow had a smirk on his face, glowing with evil pride. "He's being used" Vio opened his book, food untouched "He doesn't see that Vaati's just using him, foolish" Even Blue could hear the hurt in Vio's voice, they were all devistated. "Yeah, whatever" Blue was about to take a bite out of his food when something hit the back of his head.

"I can _seed _you're a jerk!" Some kid called out and others laughed, _he threw seeds at me?_ "Now that just makes Red's pun from last week sound amazing," Vio mumbled, Red's face turning pink with embarressment. "Eh, don't listen to Vio he's just in a bad mood, your puns aren't that bad" Blue pet Red reasuringly, causing the smaller boy to smile. "Thanks Blue-kun"

Vio and Green turned to Red, Blue blushed "_Blue-kun?" _Vio and Green shared a look before Green burst into laughter. Vio just snickered "Didn't know there was something between you too," Blue blushed harder and snapped "There isn't anything between us!" Red looked at Blue, confused "There isn't? What about what happened in detention?"

Vio's eyebrow raised "In detention? Do share with us this story," Blue stoped Red before he could say anything "Shadow's coming this way!"

They sat solemly as Shadow and Vaati walked by, sneering at them. "Loosers" Vaati grumbled, loud enough for them to here. Blue huffed and started to get up, but Red stopped him, not wanting to cause a scene "We don't wanna get into anymore trouble!" Blue sighed "I guess you're right Red-..."

More laughter, this time from Shadow and Vaati "Good thing your _boyfriend _stopped ya Blue" Shadow snickered and the two of them strut away to the lunch line. "Those asses," Blue huffed under his breath, why _were _they such jerks?

"It doesn't make any sense, why would Shadow just..." Green pullled on his hair and Vio finished "Betray us?" Green nodded, Vio continued reading his foul books, _what can possibly be so interesting in those pages? _"Vio, how is reading any good?" The others looked at Blue surprised, "Reading is wonderful, fictional and non-fictional"

"What do you like better?" Red pipped up, Vio looked back to his book and shrugged "Not sure, but I am reading a fictional story right now," Blue flicked his jello, it barely jiggled, not a good sign of healthy jello. "You always have your nose stuck in a book, what're you reading? Smut?" Green chocked on his food and Red's bros furowed up "Smut? What's that"

Vio's cheeks burned "What? No! Sure, I'm reading a romance novel but not _smut. _I don't read the most normal romance books, but never smut." Blue was shocked by how affended Vio sounded, until something in his brain clicked "Don't read _normal _romance books?" Blue pushed his jello away, Red still wondering what smut was "Uh... Well, that came out wrong, I did not mean un-normal romance just..." "Can somebody _please _tell me what smut is!" Red interupted and Blue twitched "It is sexual adult contact between two people!" Blue shouted in Red's ear, all eyes turned to him.

Blue chuckled lightly and growled at Red "Thanks for nothing," Red had tears in his eyes "Sorry!" Green glared at Blue and scolded him "There's no need to make Red cry" Blue felt his blood boil, _damnit just keep your anger under control. _Vio was still stuck in his book, ignoring the glares from others. "Pft, whatever" Blue shot Green a mean glance and ate up his lunch.

"Gosh, BLue's such a jerk!" "What a bully!" "Why is talking about that kind of stuff at school?" People murmured around their table, just enfuriating Blue even more "Blue-kun, don't listen to the others," Red gazed at Blue, innocently "They're the ones being jerks, and just because of Vaati." Blue couldn't help but blush a little, Red was just so cute!

"Thanks..." Blue mumbled, Vio's brow raised "Never thought Blue would be gay" Blue threw his jello at Vio, who dodged it nimbly "You don't have any right to say that Vio! It's not like you're not gay yourself!" This was perhaps the first time Red had gotten so riled up over Blue, wait a minute. _Not like you're not gay youself?! _Vio's face turned scarlet, Green choked again "RED!" Vio snapped, people's attention turned back to their table.

"Vio's gay?!" Blue accidently said aloud, slightly noisy-ish "NO!" Vio was clentching his fists now, avoiding eye contact with anybody "Vio, everybody's a little different. If you're gay there's no need to hide it" Green attempted to calm Vio down, failing "I said, I am _not _gay!" Vio replied, jaw clentched tightly.

More murmurs came from people, the four of them became silent. They stayed like that until the bell rang "So who is it?" Blue whispered, next to Vio, unable to resist the tease. What happened next shocked Blue, Vio's arm rocketed out, hitting Blue straight in the cheek. "Holy f-" Blue rubbed his cheek, even Vio seemed surprised "I-I'm sorry...

Vio rushed down the hall, taking big steps and Red ran to Blue's aid and helped him up. "I didn't realize he would be so upset, it was just a joke," Blue grumbled and thanked Red "It's not like he's really gay.." Red stared at the ground and Blue's suspisan grew "Everything alright?" Red flinched and looked up at Blue "Um... Oh! Can you meet me at the school's front gates after school?" Confused, Blue replied "Uh, sure why not? But does this have anything to do with what's going on?" Red nodded, shifting away uncomfortable "I'll see you later."

Blue spent the rest of the day lost in thought, something quite unusual for him. Blue and Red had to avoid Shadow during P.E. which was not easy, for they were in the same class as him. They were put into the same group as Shadow, it was very awkward but luckily Vaati wasn't there. For once Shadow wasn't sneering at them, he seemed to be avoiding the two of them as much as Red and Blue were avoiding Shadow. Blue was even more greatful for school to be over than usual, he couldn't wait to see Red. He wondered what Red had in mind after school for the two of them. "Blue-kun! Blue!"

Blue ignored the giggles from around him and ran up to Red "Hey Red, where're we going?" Red smiled and grabbed Blue's sleave, dragging him along "Just out to the park," Blue pulled out of Red's grip and followed him, secretly happy. "Fine," He hid his eagerness and walked along side Red.

The park was surprisingly empty for late afternoon, Blue climbed to the top of the swing-set and balanced on the thick pole. Blue helped Red get up and they sat side by side, chatting "So what do you think we should do about Shadow and Vaati" Blue asked Red, who shrugged and sighed "I don't know, I just really wish we could get along"

"Pftt, I don't I just wanna beat them so they know who's boss," Blue flexed his muscles and Red laughed "You're pretty muscular..." Blue blushed and stopped "Don't be creepy!" Dark blue eyes looked stright at Blue's eyes "Am I really creepy?" Red's eyes sparkled, Blue stared at the ground. Not sure if he was embarressed, guilty or perhaps angry. "No, you're cute" Blue mentally slapped himself and Red glowed "Yeah? Thank you, I think you're really cool!"

Blue's cheeks burned redder and Red smiled brighter "Thanks, I guess" Red swung his legs like a child would, back and forwarth, again and again. Blue watched his legs swing by, unaware of Red staring at him.

Blue's eyes shifted to Red's face, then to his lips. _I wonder if..._Blue blushed ear-to-ear and looked back to the gravel below them "Everything okay?" Red asked with a smile, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to open up to Red. Even if Red is his crush, he doesn't know if he feels...Ready, or if Red would be ready.

Blue nods, more silence, until curiousity got the best of him "So what exactly is going on with Vio?" Red bit his lip with anxiety "Well... I just-He just..." Blue knew he shouldn't push it, normally he would but Red was different. "Vio is...*glkadsy*" Red mumbled the last part, Blue scoot closer "He's what?" Red stopped swinging his legs "He's-he's gay!" Blue blinked, he had been expecting this slightly "And-and he likes Shadow! He and Shadow were making out in the pool while you and Green were getting drinks!" Blue gasped, he was _not _expecting this! "W-what?!"

Blue imaged him and Red doing that in the pool instead of Shadow and Vio, his face flushtered "That's just-just crazy!" Blue yelled, slightly enraged "I can't believe it! Them, woah but wait a minute..." Red looked up Blue, wondering what he would say next "If they like, _like _each other then why did Shadow team up with Vaati?" Red smiled "You sounded like Vio for a moment," Blue rolled his eyes, like he wanted to sound like that quite nerd.

"But yes you've got a point, why would Shadow just leave us, especially Vio after the um incedent," Red pressed his thumb to his lips, thinking hard about this. Blue watched his thumb (and lips 3), still blushing in this awkward thought.

Blue sighed and let his head hang down "Ughhhh, so annoying!" Of course, Red didn't know what Blue was really thinking about. "Yeah, but we'll work it out," Red linked his arm with Blue's, both their cheeks red.

Blue eventully got comfortable with Red next to him, he liked the boys pressence "Oh shoot!" Red suddenly called out, refusing to curese "I never told my ma where I was going to be after school," Blue cursed under his breath, he had heard that Red's mom was really protective. If she didn't know where he was, especially this late then Red was going to be in trouble. "Then I gotta get you home!"

Blue jumped down, his shoes crunching the gravel below him. He looked up at Red, who was still sitting and just staring at him. "Need help getting down?" Blue asked, and of course Red nodded "Of course," Blue grumbled and held out his arms "Just start to-" Red jumped straight into Blue's arms, their noses noses touching "Ahh!" Blu gasped and pushed Red away, embarressed "Hehe, sorry," Red giggled, obviously not sorry.

Red grabbed Blue's hand, causing them both to blush a little "Lead the way," He said looking straight into Blue's eyes again. Blue's heart sped up, his pulse was racing and his cheeks were burning. "Ok."

Blue pulled Red along the side-walk, praying that nobody from their school would see them. If anybody saw the two of them like this his reputation would be ruined. Blue checked his phone for the time, it was late and Red's mom would be furious. Blue started jogging and so did Red, he was barely paying attention to his soroundings he was focusing on Red's warm hand. Blue glanced at his hand, holding Red's delicatly yet firm. He looked back up to see somebody running, sombody dark who was RUNNING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THEM! "AHHH!" They all yelled as they crashed into each other, Blue and Red were still holding hands. (^-^ tee hee)

Blue rubbed his aching temple and lifted his head to see... "Shadow!" Blue snarrled seeing the dark teen brushing himself off "Oh, why hello there" He wiggled his fingers and Blue narrowed his eyes. Shadow's eyes shifted to their hands and widdened "Well look what we have here, a lovely couple," Shadow purred, _damnit he's just so enfuriating! _"Like you're one to talk pool-kisser!" Blue snapped back and covered his mouth, he had just basically told Shadow that Red had told him what had happened.

Shadow blushed with wide eyes that seemed redder then before, his eyes turned to Red with a venomious glare. "You-you!" Shadow studdered before turning around and running into the distance "Blue-kun-" "Crap I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have told him that I just got angry," Blue helped Red to his feet, feeling awful at this point "Why?" Red crooked his head side-ways, already knowing the answer "I-I don't want you to get hurt," Blue addmited with a deeper blush on his face. Red smiled and started leading Blue home this time "I know, I don't want you to get hurt either,"

Blue walked Red up to his door, saying his good-bye "I'll see you tomorrow, if your mom doesn't ground you from school as well..." Blue mumbled sadly, but Red didn't seem scared at all "I'll you too!" Red inched closer to Blue, invading his 'personal space'. "Uh, Red..." Blue stared down at the boy next to him, blushing like crazy (Yes, Red is a little _little _shorter then the rest of them) Red didn't reply, he pecked Blue's cheek softly and walked into his house.

Blue heard some loud voices from the house, but he ignored them, rubbing his cheek as he practicly floated into his house. Blue's family wondered why he seemed so lost in thought, but they didn't ask for they were afraid he would snap at them for making him come out of his happy-land. Blue dreamed of Red that night, they were walking through the school holding hands and nobody was glareing at them. In fact, some people were smiled and waving to them like they weren't holding hands or acting like a couple. Blue saw his friends, including Shadow, waiting for them at the end of the hall. 'Come on!' Green had shouted in the dream, waving for them to hurry up. Vio and Shadow were quite close to each other, glancing at each other every now and then. Right as Blue and Red reached the three of them, his dream ended, leaving him lost in thought once more.

**Awww, so cute right?! I hope so, honestly Blue and Red's relationship is alot cuter then VioxShadows... (I wonder why) You shut up, stop making me sound crazy and yes, their relationship started with a kiss and then all of a sudden they were making out in a pool 0-0. Funny thing is that I am more obsesed with VioxShadow, neither being a uke! I hate it when people make Shadow REALLY feminine! I like it when they both blush a **_**tiny **_**bit when they kiss in public or Shadow saying something flirty about 'stuff' and Vio replying with a flirty comment as well, not one blushing like a weirdo (Or like Red?) Yes, or like Red, who is not a weirdo! *Sigh* I am nuts! So on that case, BYE! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Going to do Green, then Vio and then Shadow and then Red... If I keep up the good work, heh heh. I need some ideas! I can't think of any major plot things right now, except Zelda for this chappy. Perhaps some Red/Blue for Green to find out? Whatever, gonna start writing!**

**Green**

Betrayal hurt, expecially since he had them into trouble, _alot _of trouble. Everybody at the school hated the four of them now, all because of them. Green and the others tried to tell the principal that it hadn't been them, but the evidence was undeniable and Shadow had pictures. In fact, in a couple days or weeks Shadow and Vaati were going to share those pictures to the school at the dance. Everybody had been talking about seeing those pictures and how much they hate those four teens. Everything had changed so quickly, now Vio was even more distant to the others and Red and Blue were getting awfully close to each other. Green had a plan though, and he hoped it would help make things better so he told his friends the idea "Confront Shadow?"

Blue yelled and wacked Green on the head "That's so stupid, why would we do that?" Green wacked Blue back and snapped "To find out what we did to make him betray us, or what _one _of us did" Green eyed everybody to get them nervous, for fun of course. Blue made a pftt sound and Red shrugged nervously. Vio swallowed uncomfortable and set his book down "I think Green's plan is good, we should confront him and find out,"

Green brightened up and waited for Blue and Red's answer "I like it!" Red was the first to speak, which left Blue "Alright fine, I'm in"! Blue huffed and swallowed more food "It's settled then, we'll meet were Shadow used to pick us up from after school," Vio packed his book into his bag, Red clapped his hands together happily.

Green headed to the next class nervously, then he remembered Vio and Blue would be there and he felt better. He wouldn't see Shadow until after school, wait no, at the class before school ened. He would be able to follow Shadow then, but Shadow was crafty and would probably detect him. Green would be ready for that when it happened, if it happened. When he got to his last class, that happened to be band, Green was feeling apprehensive again. Green played the flute and Shadow played a single drum, he didn't seem to like it very much though, frowing alot. Still, Shadow could just be in a bad mood, not that Green cared anymore. "Next we are going to play an A scale," The teacher snapped Green out of his trance and he turned back to the teacher.

When the bell rang, Green struggled to pack up his things before Shadow could leave. Green followed Shadow as quietly as he could, hoping that he would not be detected at the safe distance. Shadow pulled out his keys as they entered the parking lot, Green saw Red and Blue heading in their direction and smiled. He soon saw Vio catch up to them just as Shadow unlocked his car "Shadow!" Green called out before Shadow could hop into his car.

Shadow froze and turned to them, the second he saw them he struggled to open his door "Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap!" Shadow cursed under his breath before they stopped him "Look we just wanna talk," Green stared at Shadow, the traitor, an old friend. Shadow scowled and crossed his arms "Yes?" He growled, and eyed Red angrily "Mhm" Red whimpered and held onto Blue's sleave, Green was surprised to see that Blue didn't pull away and call him a creep.

"Shadow, we were wondering..." Vio started but Blue butt in "Why'd you go and turn all evil and stupid?" Shadow's eye eyebrow twitched with anger, Blue really shouldn't have said that. Vio glared at Blue before continuing "What we meant was, what did we do to make you hate us?" Shadow looked at the ground, unsure about something "I never said...*Mumble*" Shadow pressed his eye lids shut and his eyebrows furrowed "You've wasted my time, do you know what my father will possibly do-" He stopped abruptly (Quickly? Read it from Warrior Cats :D), Green became very courious about his father.

"What he'll possibly do? What does that mean Shadow?" Red stepped closer to Shadow, who backed away slowly studdering "N-nothing, I-I just s-s-said that wrong..." Green watched as Shadow yanked his car door open and try to climb inside "Wait! We just want to talk! Just explain w-" "NO! Just shut up! I can't take it, don't talk to me unless I'm with Vaati!"

Shadow turned the key, his car wheels screached as he drove away, probably going over the speed limit. "Should we follow him?" Red asked, he was probably wanting to know if Shadow was okay, even if he betrayed them "No, he doesn't want to see us" Vio replied darkly, staring at where the car was before "Yeah, and he's a jerk who hates us" Blue growled and Green shrugged "I guess we shouldn't follow..." Green paused, then in a huff he went on "Yes, we shouldn't follow! I mean, he got us into alot of trouble that can't be fixed!"

Blue chuckled "Pftt, never thought Green could blow off steam" Green's vain popped and he scowled "At least I can hold in my steam" Blue glared at him "What? Why you-" Blue jumped at Green and pulled him into an arm lock "Say uncle!" "Never!" Green yelled back, trying to ignore the pain in his arm "Stop it you guys!" Red tried to pry them apart, but failed until Vio shoved them apart "That's enough, all this fighting isn't going to help us!"

Blue released Greem, who rubbed his sore arm "Stupid Blue," He muttered and Blue shot a glare at him "I bet it was you who pissed Shadow off" Green snapped, trying Blue's temper "As if! We can take a guess at-" Blue clamped his mouth shut, Green could see he wanted to continue though "Take a guess at what? What's with all the secrets? We're friends!" Red was crying and he shouted "Green's right! We shouldn't keep secrets!" Vio's hair fell into his face and he sighed "What secrets...?" Blue glared at him, but Red was the first to speak "Don't lie Vio! It's time you told Green what happened!"

Green stared at them with a puzzled look on his face "What? What're you talking about?" Vio sighed and nervously bit his lip "I suppose you are right Red, secrets never bond friends." VIo turned to Green, his eyes showing nothing "After Shadow and I got into that argument and I ran after him once he had run off, we sort of... Well, _kissed_" Vio whispered the last part and Green's mouth dropped. Red and Blue seemed just as surprised "We acted like nothing had happened, well almost... Then when we went to your house for a swim, we uh..." Vio's cheeks flushtered greatly and he continued "Let's just say history repeated itself..."

Green gulped "Oh... I-I see," The thought shocked him deeply, his friends... Gay? Vio blushed deeper, obviously thinking about the kiss "And you Blue? Red?" Blue and Red looked at Vio, confused "What?" Vio smoothed his hair "Well it's obvious that something's going on between you two. Blue-_kun_" Vio was barely holding back a smirk as Blue blushed "Uhh-Well"

Red laughed and glomped Blue "He's my Romeo!" Blue blushed and studdered "R-Red! What the hell?!" Vio chuckled, but Green felt light-headed. He stumbled back-ward into a car "Wow... That's-that just..._Wow_" Green fingered his hair awkwardly, nothing seemed right at the moment "All these secrets," Green stared at his friends with longing, sad eyes "Why?"

The others stared at the ground "Well, Red and I never kept it a secret, you just never asked," Blue gave a Green a quirky grin, Green pouted his lips "I supose so," Vio lifted his head and said "Sorry I didn't tell you guys, I was just embarressed..." Green smiled lightly, he could forgive pretty easily "So you like him?" Green teased, making Vio blush more "W-what? No, I was just, attracted to him because of male teen hormones!" He protested but Green already knew the truth "Am I the only one who's straight?" Vio glared at him and snapped "I am straight! I don't like boys in that way!"

Blue joined "So you like girls?" Vio opened his mouth to say something but closed it, thought about it for a while then replied "No, I am not intersted in romance. It will interfere with my studies," Red looked up at Vio with innocent eyes "But you like reading romance," Vio shrugged "Sometimes I do, but that doesn't matter,"

Blue wrapped an arm around Red, his cheeks already turning pink with embarressment "So how did your mom react yesterday?" Red looked sad once more and sighed "I'm grounded for a week, it would've been longer but I explained to my mom why I was late," Blue smiled and nuzzled Red "How cute," Vio smirked and Blue blushed "I just felt like hugging him," Green finally felt better about all this same gender attraction, sure it was different but they were his friends and he respected their feelings.

"Guess we better head home," Vio gave a small smile and walked off, Blue waved to Green and pulled Red along "See ya tomorrow Green, I gotta walk Red home," Red waved to Green and called out "Bye!"

Green trotted home, where his sister was waiting for him "Big brother, can you help me wiht my homework?" Green nodded and sat down next to Aryll to help her. Green chat with his family at dinner and headed to his room, he was really tired from anything in this day.

For the next few days Green couldn't look at his friends the same way, it's not like he didn't like or trust them it's just... They're all sort of gay, well Vio says he isn't and Shadow he doesn't know about. Still, Green feels better knowing his friends have told all their hidden tales, hopepully that is all their is to tell from his friends. Vaati foiled Green's good moodd during lunch, Vaati just loved pointing out their flaws. He wondered if Vaati was cruel to Shadow ever, even if he was on Vaati's side. "And Red, do you ever stand up for yourself? I mean, you probably only have friends because they pity you!"

Vaati sneered and Red curled up more, trying to hide himself "Don't listen to the dumbass, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Blue hissed under his breath, Vio was reading his book and acting like he wasn't hearing a word Vaati said but Green could see Vio flinch at the harsh words. "And nobody likes grumpy here," Vaati pointed to Vio, who ignored him "Hey Green, doesn't it bother you that you're a third wheel since Vio isn't even part of this group?" Green hugged himself, but continued walked and trying to ignore Vaati's coments. _I'm not a third wheel...Am I?_

Green stopped by his locker and glanced at Shadow, he was getting stuff out of his locker too. Vaati scowled at Green and walked over to Shadow, just before he could tap Shadow's shoulder Shadow zipped around and punched Vaati right in the nose. Blue burst out laughing along with Green, Red's mouth wiggled with giggles and Vio's lips twitched with amusment. Shadow gasped when he saw who he had hit and began apologising like Vaati would kill him. Vaati wipped his bloody nose and back-handed Shadow's face, hard enough for a bruise and a bloody nose. "Don't ever do that again!" Vaati snapped and Shadow was almost bowing "S-sorry I thought you were someone else,"

When Shadow raised his head, Green gasped. Shadow already had a black eye and a bandage over his neck from something else, _who gave him that? _"Look at you, what happened to your face," Vaati snarled with little concern in his voice.

Shadow sighed and slammed his locker shut "Nothing, nothing happened..." Shadow looked at Green, then the others and followed Vaati down the hall.

"Things just get stranger by the minute," Vio sighed, closing his book "Yeah, if Vaati didn't do that to Shadow then who did?" Blue crossed his arms in a huff, Red clutched onto his sleave "I hope he'll be okay," Red whispered and Blue growled "Why would you want that jerk to be okay?"

Red looked at Blue with stern eyes "Why wouldn't I? He may have betrayed us but he still was our friend, and nobody deserves to be hurt like that." Blue scowled and shrugged "Whatever,"

Green shut his locker once he got out his text books and with his friends, walked down the school chatting lightly. Green liked the times when he could hang with his friends, but he also missed Shadow's mischiviousness. He could only imagine how much Vio missed Shadow, unless Vio didn't like Shadow at all anymore. Vio always did hide most of his emotions, most of the time at least. And who knows what Blue thinks most the times, Red obviously was always optimistic, Green guessed. "Green, you're muttering to yourself," Vio snapped, looking up from his book, _oops..._

Green laughed sheepishly, he did have a tendency to do that "Sorry..." Green scratched the back of his head and Vio shrugged. "Come on man, what's your problem?" Blue huffed, shooting a glance at Green, who replied "Nothing, just thinking about Shadow and Vaati," Blue nodded slowly before moving a little closer to Vio.

Blue leaned over Vio's shoulder to see what he was reading, Vio shut his book and clutched it to his chest "Oh my Godesses!" Blue burst out laughing and pointed to Vio "You read yaoi! That is TOO funny!" Vio blushed and looked at the ground.

Green blinked "Do you read yaoi?" Red asked, placing a hand on Vio's shoulder "Yeah, so what? I was just courious and desided to read it, nothing more.." Vio shrugged, his cheeks still burning.

Blue continued laughing, still his brows furrowed angrily even though he was happy "Sure," He slurred sarcasticly once he stopped laughing, Vio glared at him angrily before diving back into his book. Green wondered what was happening in it, he was feeling sort of determind to find out "Soooo, what's goin' on in your book?" Green asked, moving next to Vio "Just stuff," Vio shrugged and Green frowned "Anything else?" Vio glanced at him "Kissing..." Green could see Vio blush even though he hid his face, Blue snorted "Bet you're thinking about kissin' Shadow..." He grumbled and Vio glared at him "Am not! At least I don't stare at Red's ass," He snapped and Blue blushed "I do not!"

Red looked at his rear then to Blue, who was blushing fiercly "Oh yes of course, you stare at _other _areas," Vio growled and Blue yelled back "Shut up! Stop making things up!" Vio closed his book as they reached the entrance of the school "I'm not, you just need to face the facts,"

Blue stared into Vio's icy eyes, Green did not like this tension "So do you," Blue snarrled at Vio, he scowled and walked away. Green glared at Blue "Good job Blue, way to chase Vio off!" He scoffed and Blue rolled his eyes "Whatever, he urged me." Red wipped his eyes and his frown deepened "Stop arguing guys!"

Blue and Green looked at Red, then each other before sighing "Sorry," They muttered and went on their way to home.

Green felt awkward going home, his grandma was very concerned for Green since of the accident 'he' did. Everyday his grandma asked him why he did it, and he had to reply "I didn't do it," He wondered if his other friends suffered with the same problems, he hoped not but he doubted they didn't have the same awfulness. Aryll did not know about the situation so she treated him the same, teasing and loving him. "Goodnight!" He called before jumping on his bed and falling asleep.

**Heh, I wonder who gave Shadow a black eye and stranggled his neck (Why he had a bandage on his neck) Who knows, who knows... It wasn't Vaati if that's what you're wondering peeps, and it certaintly wasn't my new kitten... (Umm, was it nesassary to tell them that?) Nope, anyway thanks yall for the nice reviews and lovin' mah story...Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I do Vio now! As you can see I'm going along with the manga, a little bit... So I figured I might as well make Vio do a little something from the manga (Wink, wink) Mwahahhahahahahhahhahahah Luv ya!**

**Vio**

Vio was forming a plan, a wonderfully evil plan that would make Shadow grin. Except the plan included Shadow in it, not in the good way though. All Vio needed was a chance to talk to Shadow, alone, without Vaati there. Vio stormed off after the argument with Blue to find Shadow by his car, talking on the phone. When Shadow saw Vio he froze and blushed "Got to go, I've got... 'company'"

Shadow hung up "What is it?" Vio smirked and aprouched Shadow "Just wanted to chat with an old friend," Shadow arched an eyebrow and with a smug smile replied "Yeah? Is that it?" Shadow leaned against his car slightly, "Not exactly, I've got a propisition," Vio cooed, drawing in Shadow's attention "And that is?"

"I would rather keep my reputation clean and not have the students hate me," Vio let this sink in before continuing "And I decided that I would rather team up with you, also I figured I work better with you then the others," Vio tried not to blush, remembering some old memories "Oh," Shadow grinned with his fangs "I like that thinking Vio, clever just like you," Shadow placed his hands together, like a villian would "I will accept your offer, but of course you'll need to prove yourself,"

Vio gulped, he wondered what this 'proving' could be "I need to see that you are loyal," Shadow started with a lazy tone "Something very devious, involving the leader, Green." Shadow's eyes gleamed with mischiviousness, Vio nodded and listened as Shadow whispered the plan in Vio's ear "Pft,pft," Vio held back giggles as Shadow whispered in his ear, his ear was really ticklish and sensitive "What's up?" Shadow asked, puzzled by Vio's outburst "I'm just really sensitive on my ears..."

Shadow cackled and Vio rubbed his ear "I see, that plan is very well thought out," Vio apraised Shadow, whos grin became bigger "Why thank you," He bowed "Came up with it last night, also got the outfit set up," Vio smiled back at Shadow, listening closly "I'll show you soon," Shadow looked directly in Vio's eyes, Vio became slightly guilty but shook the thought away, _he doesn't care for us anymore, and I don't care for him. _

"How about I come to your place and you show me?" Vio asked, courious to see Shadow's house "Umm" Shadow shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip "I don't know... It might not be a good idea..." Vio used puppy eyes, which he knew he absolutly failed at and Shadow burst out in a fit of laughter "What was that?" Shadow held onto his stomache and VIo scowled "So can I come or not?" Shadow regained his balance and took a deep breath in "Are you sure you wanna come over?"

Vio smiled lightly, hoping he could charm him into saying yes, and nodded "Alright fine, but don't say I didn't warn you..." Shadow gave in and Vio jumped into Shadow's passenger seat.

Shadow talked more about the plan, filling in details Vio wanted to know about. It was simple enough, but would take some work and patience. "This is my house, it's small but it keeps a roof over me and my father's head," Shadow spat at _father_, couriousity rose in Vio "So what's your father like?" Vio asked and Shadow frowned "You don't want to know."

Shadow lived in a dark and small house on a hill, it was just next to a neighborhood but far enough to keep its privacy. "Okay, follow me and keep quiet no matter what. Not a word spoken until we reach my room okay?" Shadow waited for Vio to nod as they aprouched his house. Vio gave an ok sign using his hand and Shadow opened the door silently, Shadow stuck his head in as if he weren't welcome and ushered Vio to come in.

Vio slunk inside and followed Shadow down the pitch-black hall, Vio bumped into something and Shadow grabbed his hand "Lemme help," He hissed under his breath, keeping his voice down. Vio wondered how Shadow was able to see so well in the dark, perhaps Shadow had done this everyday so he had memorised the way. It became brighter as they entered what appeared to be a lounging room, with an old TV set and a dusty couch with a man sitting on it. Shadow froze in his place and dropped Vio's hand, he stared straight at the man who Vio suspected was Shadow's father with fear in his eyes.

His father was watching sports, drinking beer after beer, there were countless amounts of bottles lying around empty and the smell of smoke chocked Vio. _Is this his father? _Vio glanced at Shadow, who was staring wide eyed at the man, then his eyes narrowed and he signled for Vio to follow. "Where d'you think you're off to?" Shadow's father growled and raised from his seat "And who's the boy?" The man spoke with a drunken slur, and was holding a cigerett in his fingers.

Vio gulped as Shadow hissed "A friend, we're off ta mah room pops," His father glared at him and hit Shadow with a slap. Vio gasped, _this is what Shadow was talking about when he mentioned his father! _"Don't touch me monster!" Shadow snarrled and back handed his father, who returned the hit with a punch to Shadow's stomache "I'm not the monster! Why do you think you're named Shadow?" The man snapped and grabbed Shadow's hair, pulling him roughly up on his feet "Mother...She..." Shadow coughed and weezed, his father's eyes widened with rage and he pushed Shadow against the wall "You don't talk about her here you good-for-nothing prick!"

Vio was trembling with anger and he lept at Shadow's father, pulling him off of Shadow. Shadow's father was surprised at first and Shadow looked at Vio with fear for his friend "Vio!"

Vio pushed his father to the ground, but he quickly got up and glared at Vio "You're gonna pay _boy_," Shadow's father wrapped a hand around Vio's neck, chocking him. Vio hacked and coughed as the man stuck the burning bud on his cheek "You're no better then my son," He hissed, still strangling Vio until Shadow pounced on his father and attated him.

Vio couldn't see what was going on, his vision was still blury from the choking. Vio felt somebody drag him into a black and white room, he blinked a couple times before seeing Shadow looking at him with concern. Shadow was banged up really bad, blood oozing from his arms "Sh-shadow?" Vio coughed and winced from moving his cheek, Shadow breezed his fingers against Vio's cheek wound before digging out a first-aid kit.

Shadow pressed something on Vio's cheek, it stung alot and Vio bit back cries "Sorry..." He whispered and Vio barely smiled "It's...Fine," He felt Shadow wrap a thin line of bandage around his neck, using slow movments.

Shadow attempted to tend to his wounds, but Vio could see him stuggling. Vio scooted next to Shadow and helped him out, rubbing something on his wounds and wrapping them up delicatly. "Thanks..." Shadow mustered out quietly and Vio replied "No problem," Shadow looked up at him with stern eyes "No, I mean it! My father would've hurt me much worse if you hadn't stopped him when you had. I really owe you Vio," Shadow met Vio's gaze with sad eyes, Vio smied for he knew what he had to do.

"So you owe me huh?" He smirked causing Shadow to studder "Y-yeah..?" Shadow had no idea what Vio was about to do, he leaned closer and pecked Shadow lightly.

They both blushed but Vio continued smiling "There, now we're even," Shadow sat there with a puzzled look on his face, he turned to Vio and reuturned the smirk "Yes, indeed."

Shadow showed Vio the constume, it fit him perfecly like it did for Shadow. They worked on their homework together and shared some favoites. "What's the worst thing that ever happened to you?" A nosy Vio asked, nudging Shadow who had a solem face "Being rapped," He said with a flat tone, showing no emotion. Vio stared at him, shocked and horrified "I-I uh.." Vio wasn't sure what to say, sorry didn't seem to be good enough to him "Don't worry, it was years ago and probably my fault. It happened just before my mother died, I got into a serious fight with my father and run off. Then...Then I-" Shadow paused, his eyes dull remembering the horrifying thought "Then it happend, and by the time I got back to my home my mother had already died of here brain tumor..."

They sat there silently, Vio embraced Shadow showing how sorry he was. Shadow understood, giving a nod and continuing on the work. When Vio had to leave he became worried for Shadow, _why should I care? I'm just pretending...Why am I so worried? _"Come with me!" Vio blurted out, leaving Shadow confused "What?" "Come with me to my house, stay there so you don't have to be with your father!" Shadow stared at him bluntly "At least until your father isn't hating you completly, my parents won't mind they LOVE guests,"

Shadow twisted his lips, thinking about his, Vio couldn't help but think about how cute this look of thinking was. "I guess maybe just for one night..." Shadow shrugged and Vio contained his happiness "Great, I show you the way"

They walked to Vio's house, not wanting to give away Shadow's location using the car. Vio's parents were glad to have Shadow over and welcomed him to stay as long as he wanted. "Your parents seem really nice," Shadow murmed, Vio guessed he was thinking about his parents. Vio found himself reaching for Shadow's hand, entracing their fingers together.

Shadow turned to look at Vio, a blush spreading on both their cheeks "Uh, sorry!" Vio pulled away, surprised by what he had done.

They sat on Vio's bed awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. Evenchully Vio felt something in his hands, he looked down and saw a beautifully wood-carved violet. Vio had reaad all about violets, it being his name. He studied it closely, admiring the perfected details that had been carved on it. Even his name had been printed on it, _Vio.. _He looked up at Shadow, who had his face turned and was blushing deeply "I-I made it a while ago...It's-It's for you," He studdered nervously, not looking Vio in the eye.

Vio smiled, it was the most amazing thing he had ever been given, and seen. "Thank you so much!" Vio noticed that the 'i' had a tiny heart for a dot, he blushed and glomped Shadow "Uh, no problem..." Shadow replied and hugged Vio back, _just part fo the plan, just part of the plan. _Vio kept thinking to himself, but still he felt so touched and warmed by the gift.

Vio grazed his lips upon Shadow's, thanking him genuinly. Shadow accepted greatfully, not knowing of the lies Vio had. Vio knew he shouldn't be feeling anything at all, but again and again and single thought nagged him at the back of his head. They were interupted by a knock on the door "Vioooo, Shadowww, I hope you're not doing anything in theree," Vio's mom slurred, a cheerful and giddyness in her voice "It's time you should get to sleep,"

They seperated with red cheeks and Vio got up to find some PJs for Shadow "Here, these should fit," Vio tossed the clothes to Shadow and showed him to the bathrrom where he could change.

Shadow entered Vio's room, newly dressed, and plopped himself into the covers of Vio's bed. Vio had also changed and was staring at Shadow, blushing. "Ya commin'?" Shadow asked, acting like they weren't sleeping together.

Vio slowly crept into his bed, facing Shadow with nervous eyes "Um, goodnight... Vio whispered and closed his eyes, trying to imagine that Shadow wasn't staring at him as he slept "Night grape,"

That morning Vio dressed up like Green, it even almost fooled Shadow. Green was going to be at a meeting that lunch so Vio was going to fufill the plan. Vio, dressed as Green, approuched the cheerleading team and begun mocking them "Do you ever shave your legs?" He continued with the cruel jokes until the basket ball team came to teach him a lesson.

He ran off to the boy's bathroom and changed back into his own uniform, _so sorry Green. _He wondered where Shadow would be, by now Green might have already heard the new. Gossip traveled around the school _very _quickly, Vio could imagine that his friends were heading on their way to talk to Green. Infact, look at that! In under two hours, Green was explaining that he had been at a meeting, they would believe him and suspect it was Shadow. But they would question that, for Shadow had red eyes, pale skin, and purple hair. If they were smart enough, they would acually notice Vio wasn't there and realize it was him. _**If **__those idiots can acually realize that. _"BRRRRRRR," The bell rang and Vio hurried out of his classroom, he was not in the mood to talk to the others.

Vio found Shadow waiting for him by a stop sign in front of the school, Shadow grinned mischiviously as he approuched "I hear it worked," He snarrled happily and Vio smirked "Yes, it worked out fantasticly,"

Vio glanced behind him, in the distance he could see his friends just exiting the school. "I think you deserve a reward," Shadow purred, drawing closer. Vio understood what he meant and pressed their lips together.

They stayed there for a little while before pulling apart and walked in the direction of Vio's house. Vio looked back and saw them staring at Vio and Shadow, Blue with that idiotic shock on his face, Red scared and Green confused. "Guess we were caught," Shadow chuckled and wrapped an arm around Vio's shoulder.

Vio nodded, thinking about the kiss. It felt so...Right? He loved the way Shadow tasted like smoke, the kind that came from a fire-place. It was slightly bitter but he liked it, he wondered what he tasted like himself. "Um, Shadow? What do I...Taste like?" Vio asked nervously as the walked up to Vio's porch, Shadow smirked "What?"

"You heard me!" Vio blushed, _why the hell did I ask that? _Shadow licked his lips and leaned next to Vio, he licked Vio's cheek and drew back "Ew, dirt!" Shadow wrinkled his nose, faking to be disgusted "Augh," Vio wipped his cheek embarressed "That's not what I meant."

Shadow placed his hand on his own face, pondering "Hmm," Vio smirked, trying not to look like an embarressed fool "Yes?" He snickered as Shadow snapped his fingers, his face brightening up "Ah! I got it, herbs," Shadow smiled and Vio returned the smile "Like, tea in a way." Vio led Shadow inside and into the kitchen where he made them some sandwiches.

"Didn't know you were so good at making food," Shadow stared as Vio cut on the cutting board, he shrugged "I'm not that great, I've just had practice making sandwiches,"

They gulped down the food and worked on homework, as Vio requested they should get it over with. Again Shadow stayed over at Vio's house, sleepinging in his bed and having dinner with him. More kissing followed, but it was just to gain is trust right?! Vio couldn't help but feel drawn to Shadow, and it made him feel worse knowing that Shadow honestly liked him. "You're an excellent friend Vio, I feel like I finally have a trust-worthy alley."Shadow whispered as they fall asleep, guilt and sorrow filled Vio as the words echoed in his mind.

**:3 Oh mah Glob! So much drama and romance! It's soooooooooo much fun writting :D, I can barely stop and I LOVE THE REVIEWS! I really wanna thank Demon Princess of Time, he/she has really been SO nice writting all these comments and I love it!So THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Dubadubadubaduba! Lalalalala! Joy, wow I'm weird. Anyway Red's gonna be narrating here, still in third person. This is gonna be the unraveling of Vio as a traitor, squeal... Still don't own anything, well if I did then the four sword game would be EPICLY AWESOMER THEN IT ALREADY IS! And there would be yaoi...**

**Red**

"I was at a meeting during lunch, I told you guys that! There's no way I could've been insulting those cheerleaders," Green spoke with a worried voice, Red wimmpered "Then who could've dressed up like you and done that?"

Blue crossed his arms and snapped "Probably Shadow!" Red seemed to consider this but then Green replied "But he has purple hair, and red eyes with pale skin..." They looked around, tears threatened to fall from Red's eyes when he realized something "Where's Vio?" He whispered and Green and Blue gasped "You don't think-" "He would never-"

They took off running, heading towards the entrance of the school. Red wipped his eyes, _no crying now I got to be strong! _Red hoped with all his heart that Vio wasn't a traitor. His hope fell when he burst threw the doors along with Green and Blue to see Vio and Shadow sharing a kiss. "Vio-" Red sniffed and burried his face into Blue's chest as the two of them walked away.

"I-I can't believe it!" Green stamered and Blue growled "Another traitor, who's next?" Red pulled away from Blue, staring at where Vio and Shadow had once stood "I hope nobody..."

Red spent the next few days quite unhappy, his mum was still raging on about how he was turning evil ever since he made new friends. He hated coming home to have his mum question him about everything, making sure he was grounded each day. Blue always seemed to cheer up Blue though, but Red worried about Green. _I hope he doesn't feel like a third-wheel. _"Green!"

Red called out to his friend and ran up to him "I got you something!" Red reached into his backpack and pulled out a boomerang, he had heard Green talking about how he had always wanted one the other day "Red! This is- This is awesome!" Green hugged Red warmly "Thank you so much!" Red smiled and handed him the boomerang, Green studied it before stuffing it into his pack with great care.

"So why'd you get me something?" Green asked, Red smiled knowingly "Just cause you're my friend, and I'd like to keep it that way," Green smiled and walked beside his friend, _he'll never be a third-wheel as long as I'm his friend._

Blue had invited Red to 'hang out' at a pizza resterant, but Red knew it was a date. He giggled as he asked his dad if he could go with a friend for dinner "Yeah of course, be back by nine though, and don't worry about your mother I'll tell her," Red hugged his father and burst out the front door to meet Blue.

Blue showed Red the way, their arms linked together as much as Blue was embarressed. Red loved the resterant Blue had picked out, it wasn't too fancy but it wasn't a nasty place. It represented alot of base-ball teams and had TV sets that played differen base-ball games. Blue showed Red to a small table and handed him a menu "So is this cool?" Blue asked, glancing up from his menu "Yes! This place is great!" Red chirped and placed his menu down "What are you gonna get?" He asked and Blue rested his head in his hands, staring at Red with wonderous eyes.

"Normally I get peperoni and pinapple, but I'll get whatever you want," Blue shrugged with a scowl on his face but Red knew he was glad to be here "Hmm, I'm allergic to pinnaple. Can we just get peperoni?" Blue laughed at Red's coment "Of course! I'm not gonna make you eat something you're allergic too! I may be cruel, but I would never do something like that to you," Red smiled and nodded "Because I'm your crush?" He teased a now-blushing Blue and he stammered "Uh-uh well uh..."

Red giggled and dropped the subject, Blue called over a waitor and filled in their order along with 2 cokes. When the food came Red was famished, he couldn't wait to dig in. Blue asked about how Red was handeling his mom, Red told him that she thought he was soiled because of his friends. Blue laughed but was still concerned for Red's needs, as much as Red tried to convince him he was okay "Four slices of pizza? How do you do that? I only had two!" Red exclaimed and Blue frowned "Are you calling me fat?" Red chuckled and leaned in next to Blue.

"Blue..." Red whispered and Blue looked up at him "Yeah Red?" Blue's cheeks turned a little pink noticing how close it was "Can I-can I kiss you?" Red asked, bracing himself for a rejection or a slap.

Blue turned bright red, but didn't reply. Instead he pressed his lips on Red's delicatly, Red held back giggles, _he's kissing me he's kissing me! _When he pulled away Red squealed "Blue-kun you're so good at that!" Blue blushed deeper and looked at the ground "Y-you too,"

The rest of the night was great, Red got to kiss Bllue a couple more times, longer and deeper then just a peck. Red was dissapointed to have to leave, Blue acted grumpy and Red knew he didn't want to leave Red either. "I'll see you tomorrow," Blue kissed Red quickly and jogged over to his own house. Red waved and skipped inside, a new happiness he hadn't felt in a while brought a huge grin on his face.

"Son, are you in love?" Red's dad purred and Red blushed "Wa-what do you mean?" Red stammered and his dad laughed "Well you've been starring off into space everyday and smiling all the time, you're obviously in love," Red stared at the ground "I am..."

"Who is it?" He asked and Red replied "A friend..." Red wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his dad he was gay "I see, if you want to talk about it I'll always be here,"

Red trotted through the halls happily, school was over and he was going to walk home with Blue-kun. He jumped out into the world with his spirits to see Blue, along with Green, screaching at Vio and Shadow? Red's heart sank, this is not what he had hoped for, the day had been so good up till now "Green! Blue-kun, stop it!" Red yelled and grabbed Blue, who was advancing on Vio and Shadow with awful words.

Vio smirked and Shadow rolled his eyes "Always needing someone to control your anger huh?" Shadow sneered, Red kept his gaze locked on Vio "Vio?" Red thought aloud and his purple friend looked at him with icy eyes "Surprised? Of course, your small mind would never be able to understand," Vio hissed and Red wimmpered, hidding behind Blue.

Blue glared at Vio and growled "You shut it traitor!" Green looked at Vio confused "Why did you-" "Make the right choise? Fend for himself? Vio is much to intelligent to be held back by fools like you, now he has better company." Shadow smirked, a hand around Vio's shoulder.

Blue jumped at Shadow but he was quicker and dodged Blue, causing Blue to land on the ground with a thud "Blue-kun!" Red ran to his side and helped him up, Blue thanked him with a peck on his forehead "Thanks,"

Vaati stepped out from nowhere, scaring Red badly. He yelped and Blue placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down "I see your partner is loyal," He hissed, sending shivers down Red's back "_Very_ loyal," Shadow licked Vio's cheek, which now burned scarlet "Shadow!" He snapped and his dark friend chuckled, Red stared at them shocked.

Red looked at Green, who's mouth hung open and Blue, who's face would've been 'priceless' on youtube. Vaati snickered at the gesture "So it would seem, hey you," Vaati pointed to Red "Stop shaking cry-baby, you're such an annoying ass," He hissed and Red tried his best not to cry as much as he wanted too.

A sudden determination filled Red as Vaati insulted his other friends "You have no right to say those things!" Red yelled, surprising everybody including himself "You are rude and selfish, you're just using others to become popular, otherwise nobody would like you!" Red yelled, tears of rage spilling down his face, _what did I just say? _

Red knew it was slightly true, but still he felt like it was mean and unnessesary. Vaati glared at him, something that wasn't rage in his eyes. Saddness? "I-I'm sorry!" Red cried out as Vaati stormed off sniffing.

Shadow eyed Red dissapointed "He's more sensitive then you would think, never thought that it would be you to break his self-essteme," He hissed and together the 2 of them rushed away, Vio glanced back at them.

In his eyes were playfulness, which shocked red. Wasn't he supossed to be glaring at Red angrily or making kissy faces at Shadow?

**Derp, the last part is funny hehe. So next is Shadow, I would like to do the ending but that would be TOO fast! I'm gonna be progressing towards the dance and have Shadow express some emotions~~~ Meh, I think that's how the chapter's gonna go. I might change it as I go along, I acually don't know what I'm gonna write about next so please! PLEASE! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I NEED 'EM! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

** I drew an amazing picture of Shadow link from the manga, well it's amazing for a first try ever that that type of drawing! I wonder if I can like post it on here hmmm, I would love to show ya'll! Oh yeah! I also drew Vio, it's awesome too! Except he looks a little creepy, (rape face) 0-0 Original pun thing about fire and water coming up, I came up with it myself so sorry if it sucks...Don't own anything but fire & water pun thingy maboby. **

**Shadow**

Shadow could not express how he felt about Vio, it was like explaining why ice makes you feel warm. All he knew was that he thinks he might just love Vio, and he might love Shadow back too! Shadow almost twirled as he entered Vio's house, he was just so happy! Like Red, all the time, expecially when Red was with Blue. "Hey Vio do you have any paper?" Vio nodded and searched a cuboard until he found paper and a pencil. "Here ya go," He tossed it to Shadow, who thanked him with a kiss.

Shadow sat down at Vio's desk and began writting as Vio snuggled up into his bed.

_Vio, I can't seem to explain this in words so I might as well write this down to make it easier. Honestly I don't know why I feel so much love for you, you smile and my cold heart warms up. I hope that when you see me you also feel happier and want to make me smile. I hope this can last, but I'm becoming scared because the last time I was in a relationship it doesn't stay long and they hated me forever. Glad we can be together for now, you singed my fire into steam with the ice I melted into water of yours. Yours sincerly, Shadow-_

Shadow set the pencil on the table, he would give this to Vio someday or perhaps never. It was really personal and he felt embarressed just writting it, Shadow decided that he would just throw it out. Shadow sighed and crumbled it up, tossing it into the trash can. Shadow slipped into the covers next to Vio and pecked his forehead, carful not to wake the teen. "Get up Shadow!" Shadow woke up groggily and glared at Vio "I don't wanna," Vio tossed a pillow at Shadow and dragged him out of bed, _so much for ditching school._

"Vaati said to find out the school news," Shadow told Vio, checking his phone for the news "Green a bully, basket-ball team is loosing this season and..." Rage roared in Shadow "Gay couples contaminate the school!" He screached, almost crushing his phone.

Vio seemed unaffeted, he leaned over and kissed Shadow's cheek tenderly "They're probably talking about Red n' Blue," Shadow nodded, his fury and blush fading.

Shadow reached out for Vio's hand and held it lovingly, Vio blushed when he saw people looked at them. Shadow shot glares at anybody who stared at them confused or grossed out. Shadow dropped Vio off at his first class and headed to his own, texting Vaati the news he had found out. Shadow stuffed his phone in his bag and shoved his lunch into his locker. He glanced over his shoulder to see Green getting herassed by a group of students, _serves him right... _Shadow snorted, secretly feeling sort of bad. "Hey look it's Shadow, let's go ask him about what happened in the libary!" The students that were being mean to Green rushed over to Shadow, asking him what happened, he simply told them "That will be told at the Valentine Dance, along with pictures for evidence,"

Green stared at him with bitter eyes, Shadow smirked and strut over to his class. Today was going to be excellet, he knew it was going to be great. Lunch was awesome, the classes were even great and after school was looking up wonderfully. Shadow glomped Vio and dragged him along to somewhere he knew Vio would like. "Where are we going?" Vio asked, obviously suspicious as much as Shadow wanted to believe Vio trusted him fully "It's a surprise, don't worry you'll like it alot," Vio relaxed, Shadow grinned and connected their hands to held make them go faster.

Evenchully Shadow could see the gates, willow trees shaded most of the inside of the encaged grass plane. Gravestones linned the fuzzy grass, the sun glistening on parts of the gray, worn out stone. Shadow hopped the fence and opened them from the inside, letting Vio in. He led Vio down a narrow path linned with little rocks, some crusty and some shinny. Shadow tredded off the path and down a mini forest of willow trees, that finally opened up to a small gap in the forest. The sun shone down on some parts in the gap, but others shaded by trees with leaves that fell. In the center, stood a simple gravestone with engravings that were unreadable now. "This, is my mother's grave" Shadow whispered, his eyes wetning, but drying once he felt Vio take his hand with his own.

Shadow approuched the stone cautiously, as if a ghost would pop out. "Shadow..." Vio murmed and turned to look into Shadow's crimson eyes "Why are you showing me this?"

Shadow wasn't sure what to say, why was he showing him this? "Because...Because I trust you, you're a true friend, somebody I _will _always trust," Shadow smiled, Vio returned it and looked back at the grave again. Vio untangled their fingers and ran off somewhere "Vio?" Shadow yelled, hoping Vio wasn't going to abandon him.

Vio returned after a little while, holding a boucay of poppies and daises with a big grin "I thought this might work for this occasion," Shadow tipped his head, confused "On the grave it says your mother died today, I figured you would want to give her something for the anniverserary," Shadow smiled weakly, upset he had forgotten the day but happy Vio cared. "Thank you," He ran forward and embraced Vio, moving the flowers just in time.

Shadow held Vio's hand as he placed the flowers down in front of grave, and for the first time since he had been molested and his mother's death, he cried. He let out all of those mixed emotions, hatred for his father, love for Vio and sorrow for his mother. "Mom..." He hiccuped, wipping is eyes and he stood up moving away from Vio's understanding hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered and turned away, wishing everything would go away "Shadow, it's not you fault,"

Shadow looked up and turned back to Vio, feeling embarressed about breaking down in front of Vio "How is it not?" He asked, awaiting an answer "There was nothing you could do, it was a brain tumor. Once those spread to cancer they are almost incurable, it was better that your mom did not have to hear about you being raped. It would've have broken her heart, and I'm here now to comfort you anyday," Vio kissed Shadow and his sorrow drained away. _I love you so much Vio._

When they left, Shadow was feeling bitter-sweet inside. He spent the rest of the day mourning, Vio never left his side unless it was for the bathroom. Shadow slept with nightmares, he woke up with Vio staring at him wide-eyed "Shadow you were tossing and yelling in your sleep, do you want to talk about it?" Shadow shook his head, nightmares about before and after his mother's death. He still felt the fear and pain of the past, coursing his body "N-no, too much pain..." Shadow wimmperd and pressed his sweating forehead against Vio's "Scare the nightmares away," Vio smiled lovingly, rubbing Shadow's back "Of coures, now sleep"

No more nightmares followed, Shadow had wonderfull dreams for the first time since he had run away. He couldn't help but grin as he awoke to see Vio snuggled up next to him, brathing in and out slowly. "Time to get up," He suddenly yelled, scaring Vio who glared at him. Shadow just laughed and jumped out of bed, feeling satisfied with his come-back of waking Vio up.

**Couple days later**

Shadow's phone suddenly rang, _the police are calling? _"Hello?" Shadow croaked out, afraid of what would happen next "Hello, this is the police department, is this Shadow? The man had a deep voice, Shadow replied "Yes this is, any reason you're calling officer?" Shadow heard some murmuring and then the police man continued "Your father has been arrested for drunk driving and we entered your home to find that you were not there, would you like to explain?" Shadow gulped "Not really, but I don't have a choice do I?" Shadow could practiclly see the police man roll his eyes as he growled "Unforchunetly not,"

Shadow told them the full story about his father, the officer already new about his mother's death. He explained how his father beat him and took all sorts of drugs, he told the officer that he had been staying at a friend's house for the past few days. "You do know that it is illegal to live at somebodies house unless they adopt you or are your parents-in-law," A wicked idea popped into Shadow's head "Can I continue to stay at their house as a son-in-law for futher notice?" The police man sounded surprised "Wait, you do know that their only child is a boy named Violet right?" Shadow smirked, wishing the police man could see his face as he replied "Yes I do know that, we are indeed a couple and please stop thinking cruel gay thoughts about us," "W-what? I was not thinking like that Shadow, you are speaking to an officer so pay me respect." Shadow chuckled lightly and slurred "Okay officer, I understand sir, but can I stay with them until further notice?" The officer replied quickly "Yes, you can come visit your father between 2 and 5 p.m. That will be all,"

Shadow hung up and found Vio reading a book in his living room, his parents were watching T.V., he grinned mischiviously "Helloooo _mom, dad," _Vio looked at Shadow with a puzzled face, his parents chuckling like the gleefull characterts they are "What are you talking about Shadow?" Shadow smirked and next to Vio, wrapping an arm around him "Well you are my fiance now~" He teased and Vio's parents freaked out happily, acting crazy unlike Vio "What?"

Shadow explained what had happened with the police "That is just so wonderful! Besides your father being arrested," Vio's mother chirrped and glomped Shadow, Vio blushed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose "Oh brother, Shadow you are primeval," Shadow rolled his eyes with a smile on his face "Yeah yeah, what would you have done?" Vio pondered and didn't answer, Shadow chuckled "I thought so,"

Shadow managed to get Vio into his room after dinner, his pulled Vio into a warm kiss. "As my fiance you must let me do whatever I want to you tonight," Shadow purred through their kiss, Vio pulled away lightly, a playful gleam in his eyes and smile "That only happens after we're married, on our honneymoon,"

Shadow pouted but crept into the bed without resistances, Vio slipped in close to Shadow. He pecked him lightly and fell into a light sleep, Shadow realized that there was nothing he would have wanted more then to watch Vio sleep that night.

**Cute little drabble to the story, just trying to make it harder for Vio to skfjsadlkfjsdlkfjslakdfjslk (SHUT UP IDIOT!) Dur, heh, thanks me... (Whatever) Ok, just adding more **_**drama **_**to the story, happy? (Maybe) Argg I am crazy, well goodnight folks! Sort of goodnight I guess, whatever, I'll see ya in da the next chappy! SUGGESTIOINS PLEASE?! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

** Why thank you so much (Guest)! I think your idea is great and I would love to read some of your poems ^_^. I am Vio and a little Shadow in my group, nobody in my group exactly suits any of the other four sword characters. But I am a little random and crazy at times, sometimes I scare myself and others 0-0. Anyway I am rambling about myself, eesh I must be crazy! But thank you for all the lovely reviews, I will keep writting and trying to make all of you happy and laughing in this chapter (hopefully). Don't own anything all you nice folks!**

**Green**

Now that was a surprise, Shadow licking Vio's face? Goodness, Green was practiclly crumbling a little inside. Vio and Shadow were traitors, working against the three of them, and now Vaati hated them even more because Red finally stood up for them. Red did not really mean to hurt Vaati, he never would for he was a sweet and innocent boy. Green sure had a lot of questions for everybody, right now he was going to talk to Red "Red, you okay?" Green approuched the crying boy caustiously, hoping not ot frighten him "I-I'm fine..."

Red had been pretty down lately, after that encounterment with Shadow, Vio and to top it off, Vaati. As much as Red protested, Green and Blue knew he was not okay and he needed comfort "Red, we're your friends-" "You can tell us all your problems!" Blue interupted, ruffling the shorter boy's hair "I know... I just, just feel awful about what I said to Vaati!" He blurted and stared at his feet "I-I don't know if he deserved it but I feel like I'm the bad guy now,"

Blue embraced Red, surprising Green at first, but then pulled away and wacked his head "You moron, you're sounding dumber then Vio on the dark side!" Blue snapped "You are _not _the bad guy and you finally stood up for yourself, which does not make you an ass!" Red's eyes watered and he rubbed his head "Gosh Blue, way to be harsh on the poor guy," Green snorted and Red finally smiled "Whatever, just get those crazy thoughts out of your head,"

Red stood up straight and kissed Blue right then and there, Green couldn't hide the shocked look on his face. Yes, he knew they were gay but it still was a little surprising seeing two men kiss. "_Ahem," _Green coughed, causing the two boys to seperate and blush "What?" Blue growled, embarressed by Green's 'cough'.

"I think we have more 'important'" Green pointed to Vaati "matters." Red gasped as the lavender teen approuched them, "Hope you know I'll be explaining to the entire school what _you three _did in the library," He sneered, but Green could see insecurity behind his snarling face, Vaati spat at Red "Expecially you Redtard," (Yes, I combined Red and retard in this, hahaha -.-) Blue, angry now, stepped in front of Red and hissed "He didn't do anything wrong but stand up for himself,"

Vaati flicked off Blue and stomped down the hall "Oh my god I would so rip his guts out right now if I wasn't a compelty calm person," Blue obviously wasn't a calm person, from ear-to-ear he was red with anger and he was practiclly steaming! "Blue-_kun_," Red winned, trying to calm him down "_Yess,_ Blue hissed, almost screaching at Red who suddenly embraced him.

Green bit his lip, touching Blue when he was angry was probably not a good idea. To Green's surprise, Blue evenchully calmed down and stoped being so angry, he was still pissed but not as steaming. "Wow, that should be a special skill!" Green blurted and Blue rolled his eyes, scowling "Oh shuddup, you still need to setle things with Princess," Blue pointed to Zelda and Green blushed "She's not a princess, blood wise at least," Green grumbled and walked over to Zelda.

Green wasn't sure what to say to her to convince her he wasn't an ass, 'hey Zelda, I know that it shows that I was harassing the cheerleaders but it was acually Vio in disguise as me, since he and Shadow have joined the dark side now' Esh, she would never belive her. Zelda was turning in Green's direction, _crap I should run she's gonna hate me! _"H-hey Zelda..." Green mustered up a smile, hoping she wouldn't kill him. "Hi Green," Zelda replied blankly, Green felt a little relieved "Umm I know this sounds crazy and unrealistic but it was acually Vio,who has joined Shadow and Vaati, dressed up like me to torment the cheer team," Green scratched the back of his head, Zelda stared at him "And that whole me liking Vaati thing was just a rumor spread around,"

Zelda seemed to be taking this in okay, he guessed "I...see," She murmured, Green couldn't tell if she was convinced or not "Look I know you probably don't believe me but it's true!" He blurted out, trying to convince her otherwise "I'll prove it! I swear I'll prove it to you that it was Vio," Green swore and Zelda nodded "Alright, prove it to me soon Green," Before he could say goodbye and run off she stopped him "How are you going to prove that you're not gay with Vaati?"

Now she wasjust tempting him, he smiled knowingly and edged closer. He pecked her cheek lightly and moved along with a wave "Bye!" Zelda waved, in a daze as Green skipped along happily. _That went __**a lot **__better then I thought it would! _

Blue and Red seemed surprsied, and happy more from Red's side, to see Green in such a good mood. Honestly, Green was surprised he was so happy, two betrayals, a popular somebody who hates him and a crush who may not like him back? Still, he could be happy for the fact that he knows that Zelda doesn't hate him anymore...Hopefully. Green sat down next to his friends and munched down on his food happily "How'd it go?" Blue slurred, nudging Green "Great, I'm getting a second chance to prove I'm not a jerk!" He chomped on his food and Red clapped his hands "Yay! I'm so happy for you!"

"And I'm not," A bitter voice called out, coming from behind Green. He turned to see a boy who seemed a little taller then Green standing with his arms crossed. He had a pale scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth and nose. He had Zelda blonde hair, slightly lighter, sprailed on his head messily. Daggers practiclly shooting from his eyes, an ancient eye Green reconized from the history books was sowed onto the sleave of the boy's uniform. "Sheik!" Green gasped, reconising Zelda's brother in an instant. "Is everything alright?" Green asked, Sheik arched an eyebrow and replied "Unforchently not, I do not appreciate you hanging around my sister with the behavior you use,"

Green groaned "You acually believe that junk? Jeez never thought they'd fool you too," By the looks of Sheik's eyebrows, Sheik seemed to be smiling "Seems like it wasn't true, glad to see an old friend hasn't turned sour like lemons," Sheik had always used strange medifores or sayings, he had been a childhood friend of Green's as well as Zelda.

Green smiled back "I would honestly never do anything like that, I was framed" Sheik nodded, probably pondering about who would do that "Just be causious around my sister, I hear Vaati and his puppets are out to get you," Sad looks at the mention of puppets, Green sighed "Yeah don't worry, I'll try not to get Zelda involved"

Sheik was worried for his sister, being the protective older brother he was "I will see you later then," Green waved "See ya," Sheik wisped away, going back to the table to hang with the people he hung out with. (Don't ancually know when we'll see Sheik next...)

"That was strange, a friend of yours?" Blue scoffed down more food "Yeah, I've known Sheik as long as I've know Zelda," Green replied, ignoring Blue's disgusting eating habbits. He sighed, knowing that if two betrayals hadn't happened Vio would be reading his yaoi, probably thinking about Shadow, and Shadow would be teasing Blue about his eating mannors. Then Blue would start yelling at him and Red would calm him down with a kiss, causing Green to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Green smiled weakly, feeling bitterly sad thinking about how great having his other two friends here would be. "Green you okay? Something bothering you?" Red asked with concerned eyes , Green shook his head "I'm fine, just thinking..." Red nodded, understanding what Green was thinking about.

The bell rang, Green jumped up and headed to his next class with Blue, Red went down to another class. Green had just gotten his stuff out of his locker when the taunts started, peaople shoved him slightly and tried to trip him. One person succeeded and Green fell to the floor, his nose banging the ground first. A loud crack sent shivers up his spine, _ow ow ow, my nose! _Green groaned and people pointed and laughed, Green rolled over to see Blue ready to help him up like the good friend he is. Green grabbed his hand and hauled himself up, he raised his hand to his nose and winnced. Pain seared through his face, his nose was crooked funny "Green, dude I think your nose is broken!" Blue gasped, only Green hearing through the laughter. "Oh-" It hurt just to talk, tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall. "I'm talking you to the nurse,"

Blue grabbed Green's arm and guided him through the crowd, knowing that Green's eyes were blury with tears. Green entered the office and the nurse came out to take Green in, she waved off to Blue "You can go now, talk this slip" She handed him a late slip and before he left Blue waved "Bye Green, hope you're okay..."

Green sat down in a chair as the nurse checked out his nose. "Yeouch!" Green yelped as the nurse fingered his nose "Sorry dear," She appoligised, her voice like honey "Call me Ms. Marigold, (Honestly I love the idea of a school nurse's name being Valerie Marigold, don't ask me why) I'm sorry to tell you this Green but your nose is definantly broken, I'm going to call your grandmother Green"

Green smiled despite his throbbing nose, he wipped his eyes and listened to Ms. Marigold talking to his grandma, explaining the situation. She gave him a pain-killer to help him until his grandma came and took him to the emergency room. Green bit back his pain and waited for his grandma, hoping she would arive soon. After a while she showed up, craddling Green like he was still a baby. "Oh my poor Green, we must leave now!" She quickly signed him out and drove him the emegency room.

Long hours passed and Green checked out with a simple bandage, his nose hadn't been that bad and he hadn't needed surgery. He would be missing a day or two of school, which would obviously be boring days. He hoped to see his friends soon and tell them he was okay. Green walked out the building with his grandma, he looked to the left and saw the city prism. Somehow putting the hospital and prism next to each worked out really well, I wonder how. (Note the sarcasm) His elderly was getting money from a nearby ATM, he was waiting by the car eyeing the prism. Somebody walked out, laughing his head off. He instantly realized who it was, "Shadow?" Green thought aloud, causing Shadow to look over at him still laughing.

"Oh looky here its Green!" Shadow chuckled, and then hiccuped with more giggles "Shadow, are you okay? Or more importantly...Sober?" Green asked and Shadow scoffed, still amused "Whatchu talkin' about boy? I'm not drunk, just laughy!" Shadow hopped near Green "Told mah pops I'm gay," Shadow giggled, Green was just a little taken back "He totally flipped out and the police had to restrain him, funniest thing in da world! Then I stole his drink and finshised it, a lot to finsih too! Strangest tasting water I've ever had," Shadow mused and it clicked in Green's head, it seemed like his dad's drink was not water but achahol, how would he smugle it past the police? Is his dad that crafty?

"Shadow, you should get home. I don't think that was water..." Green scolded himself mentally, rembering he shouldn't care for this boy "Eh, whatever Imma free bird! Hmmmm, Vio will be home thou, I'll be lookin' foreward ta that!" Green shivered at Shadow's comment, Vio wasn't _that _dumb right?

Green's grandma scuffled over to the car, Green pretended Shadow wasn't singing as he pasted them, heading who knows where. Speak of the devil, Vio and a women, possibly Vio's mom, are chasing down Shadow now. Green chuckles watching Vio rub his temples angrily while they dragged Shadow into a car, _serves them right, ha! _"Aren't those yer friends?" Green chuckled at his grandma's comment 'Nope, just people who look similar."

**Eeesh, was that a short chapter? No! I was meaning to do all the chapters this length but some of them ended up longer. Anyway, I was giggling while writting this. Shadow was meeting up with his father to chat while he was in jail, he told him he was gay and his father was ticked off and annoyed! So he spazed out and his 'drink' fell out from its hiding spot, (In his clothing?) Shadow saw it and drank it to defy his pops more. Thank you so much people, I'm going to continue writting! I'll be lookin' foreward ta that! (LOL) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

** I want to give a big thanks to a bunch of peeps on , so I'm like gonna name them out and stuff...**

**TooLink: Oh my glob, your poem was SOOOOOOOOO good! I was speachless, practiclly in tears for the imagintation and talent! Anyway thank you for sharing that :D Yeah, ShiekxGannon makes me shudder too *shudder* and Link is like, my role model too. **

**SSBBwriter7: Thank you for the suggenstion, your idea acually gave me a perfect thing to write! Involving Vio and Green, not romantic though. Thanks!**

**Sorry Blue, I know how much you'd hate me in real life for this chapter, maybe ^_^ **

**Blue**

Dumb jerks breaking Green's nose, that should be illegan or something. The news were hard for Red to take, he was crying for poor Green. "He'll be okay," Blue tried to convince his close friend, ruffling his hair like he always did.

Green was gone for about three days, a long time in Blue's oppinon. Green finally came back with some thingy on his nose, he told them how he had seen Shadow drunk at the prison. "Pftt" Blue burst into laughter, it was one funny story expecially when Green mimiked Shadow during lunch.

"What's so funny blueberry?" A dark voice hissed, obviously Shadow ticked off. The look in Shadow's eye told Blue that he knew what they were talking about "Just how you're a drunk addict," Blue snapped with a menciatingly glare, Shadow frowned "_Like father like son,_" Green was the one to sneer this time, much to Blue's surprise.

Hands reached out and tore Green from his seat "DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT DAMNED MAN," Shadow screached and horrified stares latched out at him. "I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM, I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM," Shadow was shaking with anger, Blue was even frightened by Shadow's reaction.

Shadow had dug him nails, more like claws, into Green's arms and had already like, spat into his face a billion times screaching at him. "Shadow!" Another hand, Vio's, reached out to Shadow and grabbed his shoulder.

Shadow froze up and looked over his shoulder, icy, blood-shot glares faded a little bit. Shadow glanced back and Green, released him and withdrew his arms, staring at his hands. Red... _Green's blood? _Red chocked, Blue knew he was sobbing. Blue stare wide-eyed, Shadow tore away and was out of the room faster then Blue could register he was gone. Vio glanced at them with uncertain eyes, not a hint a rage, he shook his head at us "You honestly don't know what his father's like," And with that, he left and followed Shadow.

Green was hugging himself, groaning in pain "Jeez does he ever cut his nails?" Green grumbled, Blue and Red exchanged an look and took Green to the bathroom. Green washed off the blood, it wasn't that bad luckily, just a few deep nail cuts. "I dunno, guess he forgot to get butler Vio to cut them," Blue snarrled, glaring at his reflextion that looked like Vio and Shadow.

Red leant Green his jacket to cover up the marks, Green told them he was gonna check up on Zelda. Which left Red and Blue here alone, at lunch to do whatever "Blue-kun, let's go outside," Red smiled, tugging on Blue's sleave. Blue couldn't really say no to an adorable face like that, he sighed and followed.

Blue skidded to a stop when he saw how many people were outside 'Eesh what a crowd," Red ignored Blue and dragged him through the crowd, around a corner where there was no people.

They sat on the ground and leaned against a building. They watched the clouds pass by, Blue was a little urked by tht silence and he was bored "Ughhh, boredddd" Blue groaned and turned his back to Red "Blue, sometimes you just gotta stopp and sniff the roses," Red hummed happily and Blue snorted "I'm allergic to roses,"

Red laughed and edged closer to Blue, who did not notice Red coming closer. Red placed his hand on Blue's arm, squeezing it lightly "Whaddyou want?" Blue turned over to be face to face with Red, both their cheek s flushtered. "Oh, eheh" Red smiled weakly, Blue wanted to kiss him so bad right now, _he just looks so cute. _

When Red tilted his head a little Blue couldn't hold it back, he crashed his lips on Red's. Red was surprised but gladly kissed back, Blue lifted his hand to Red's face and carrased it. Red was leaning slightly on Blue now, his hands on Blue's chest. They stayed there for a couple seconds that felt like hours until laughter broke them apart. (Ehehehehehe, giggling like an evil villian over here) Blue snapped his head around and saw a crowd, more then there were before and Blue blushed angrily "Damnit, does this school stalk everybody who's different?"

The comment made more laughter erupt, Blue felt his ear's boil "Oh shut up assholes!" He shoved a nearby student, glaring at the others waiting for a fight. Red tried to pull Blue back but Blue pushed him back "Not now!" Red stared at Blue with scared and shocked eyes, tears threatning to fall "Red...I-" Red didn't stay to find out, he ran away and left Blue in a swirl of kids and harsh laughter.

Blue lost it, he swung punches at kids he didn't know. Somebody tried to hit him back but he grabbed the fist and twisted it. The kid cried out, Blue swung him to the ground with a thud, Blue kept throwing blows, not caring who he hit or what he hit. Soon the teens cleared out, running from Blue's rampage. Blue panted from his crazy outburst, "Uhhh I hate everything..." Blue groaned and rubbed his head frustrated.

Blue was late for class, people were staring with something else then just hatred in their eyes. _Amusment, they heard about the incedenct and now find me funny. _Blue growled knowing this, he glanced around and saw Green waving at him and Vio keeping his icy stare at the front of class. Blue dozed off some time in class, but was awoken by the stupid teacher giving him detention "Butttt," Blue moaned but the teacher raised a hand "No buts, no cuts, no not-sitting ups!" Blue sat up and the teacher smiled smugly, not as annoying and mischivious as Shadow's.

School ended and Blue made his way to detention, he looked in and what do you know "Red!" Blue gasped seeing the smaller boy in there, Red gasped too and turned away. No teacher in sight, the damn teacher was always late which right now was acually good for BLue "Red, we need to talk!" Blue sat next to Red and reached for his hand, Red flinched away "Why? Do you hate me? Do you not like me anymore? Tell me!" Red sobbed out and Blue pulled him into a tender short kiss.

"Gosh have you started reading books too?" Blue shook his head, insulting Vio's habbit "Red I could never hate you, you're like my uh..." Blue blushed, what he was going to say next was embarressing "You're my first l-love," He chocked out and Red's mouth twitched with a smile "And I was wondering if you would like to be my...my uhhhhhh" _How do I say this? _

Red leaned and kissed Blue for a long time, Blue didn't feel tounge-tied anymore (No they were not making out using their tounge, Blue just feels like he can say what he wants to say now) "Will you be my boyfriend?" Blue replies quickly, staring a blushing Red in the eye. "Of course Blue-kun!" Red giggled and kiss his new 'boyfriend' again, Blue couldn't help but smile too.

Blue grinned for the rest of the day, alot longer then his record of one class period. Blue ignored his annoying siblings who bugged him, today they were less annoying. The next day however, was not as great. The second Blue walked into the school somebody yelled "Yo it's Gayberrie!" Blue blushed furiated at the mixuter of gay and blueberrie, "Shut up crooked-face," He snapped at the disoriented-faced boy, the teen winced but growled "Acually I do believe I'm _straight_, unlike you"

Blue rolled his eyes, ignoreing his rage "You're just jelous that I acually have a relationship," The boy flushtered and growled, Blue shoved his face out of his and walked down the hall, glaring at people.

People avoided Blue's death glare, it was really liked it that way though, nobody bothering him with their insults. Lunch was pretty much the same as any other day, Green got antsy when Shadow and Vio enterted the room. Shadow glanced at them and then back to the floor, even he seemed ashamed with his clawing. Blue sneered at Shadow and Vio, wanting their attention. Vio opened his damn book, rotting his brain, Blue rolled his eyes. "All that reading has rotted your morals," Vio glanced at Blue with an icy stare but turned back to his book.

Blue hated the stares, the giggles, the murmurs. They all swirled around him, it was all about him. Him, and Red. Red and Blue were holding hands, arm touching arm. Red seemed abliss to the stares around him, Blue noticed every glance. "Red do you not see everybody staring at us?" Blue huffed, feeling pissed off. Red up at him and smiled "I do, but I don't care about them as long as you're here with me,"

Blue blushed, Red could be so cute without even trying. "I guess," He grumbled angrily, more glances. "Whaddyou lookin' at?" Blue snapped as they past a group of teens staring, Mido in the lead "Just two gayberries," (Lol)

Blue twitched, _I am going to beat the crap out of him after school. _"Better watch your back, Blue snarrled and dragged Red away "Don't get yourself into trouble Blue," Red squeezed Blue's hand and dropped it before entering his homeroom.

Honestly, Blue just wanted to ditch class so he could avoid teasing. He could ditch, it was be so easy but Blue was already in deep trouble. He could use a break from all the lecturing about right and wrong. Blue headed into class and got a warm welcome of pushing and laughing. Blue glared at the kids who harrassed him, instead of beating them up he sat down in his seat. People tosseed pper air-planes at Blue "Can you stop throwing those fuc-" "Blue, you need to lower your voice," The teacher snapped, causing Blue to shut up. "I do not appriciate that foul language here," The teaceher handed Blue a detention slip and continued with the lessons. _Just great..._

Detention was brutal, there were acually tons of kids there who all had a hatred towards Blue. He wasn't sure how he made it out of there alive, _does everybody at this school hate me? _Blue didn't understand how anybody believed that stupid junk of him nd his friends doing something as awful as violating the library and insulting the school at the same time. Maybe Blue or Shadow, but they had been hanging out with good beans and had been doing better. "Don't you have anything better to do then pick on people?" Blue snarrled and shoved past some jerk who was being an ass.

Blue pulled out his phone to call Red, oh wait he doesn't have a phone. Blue mumbled some not so nice things and went out to find Red. "Red, why don't you have a phone?" Blue snapped and Red jumped "M-my parents can't affort," Blue rolled his eyes "You mean your mom doesn't want to pay for it,"

Red nodded and reached out for Blue's arm, linking with it. An idea hatched in Blue's head "Let's get you home,"

After Red was dropped off Blue went on his family's computer, onto amazon and he browsed for a while until he found the perfect one. Blue zoomed off to Red's house and knocked the door praying it was Red's parents. Thankfully Red's pa answered the door and greeted Blue kindly "Hello uh, Red's dad" Blue chuckle and the man smiled "Call me Charles,"

"Okay..." Blue replied and Charles asked "Do you want me to get Red for you?" Blue blushed a little and stammered "U-uh, no thanks I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to give Red a cell phone..." Charels ginned bigger and pat Blue's head "You're a good boyfriend," Blue gasped "What! How'd you-" "Red tells me he's in a relationship with one of his friends, he never says anything more then that though and the way you walk him home and try to see him often just tells me that it's you," Charles chuckled and finished "Oh and yes, you can get him a phone that is very generous of you."

Blue nodded and said goodbye before returning home, it had been a bad day but he was really excited to get Red a phone.

** That's about it for this chappy, sorry if it's been a while. I can't remember when I started. Thanks for all the lovely commets and story favoriting, I will continue writting at a fast speed for you awesome people. Hope to get more suggestions and comments, see ya soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

** Okay guys I decided to make a bonus chapter, this doesn't play along with the main plot right now. This takes place in the past where Shadow ran away, also I know I said Shadow's mom died a year ago but she died 5 years ago when Shadow was 10... That was when he uhh, got um raped... I wonder what else I can do... Don't own anything bros!**

**Shadow, age 10**

Shadow squeezed his mom's hand as she lay in the hospital bed, not knowing that hours later he would be screaming and trapped. For now he watched his mother sleep peacefully, although things were not peacefull, she was dying of a brain tumor. It was spreading and becoming resistant to medicines, despite his young age Shadow knew his mother did not have long. He wipped his wet cheeks and left his mother to sleep "See you soon...Hopefully,"

Shadow exited the hospital and walked home, a long way but his father had already left probably drinking. When Shadow got home his father was passed out on the floor, Shadow scowled and shook him awake "Go sleep in your bed numbskull," Shadow's father opened his red eyes and slapped Shadow "Sleeping there only reminds me of my loss," Shadow snapped, he pounced on his father and tried to choke him "You don't even care about her! If you did you wouldn't be wasting your life drinking and smoking!"

Shadow's father stuggled under his grip and shoved him off "You don't know what pain I'm going through, you're just some boy who thinks I should be perfect in the situation I'm in!" He slapped Shadow again and again, until Shadow kicked him hard "This isn't about you _dad! _This is about mom! This is all about her and her needs!"

Shadow's father captured Shadow in a chocking head-lock "I never said it wasn't about her!" Shadow coughed and tired to wrangle out of his father's grip "You...Didn't...need...too" Shadow wheezed and bit into his father's arm until he tasted blood, salty coppery blood.

His father yelped and withdrew, giving Shadow the chance to run as far as he could. He ran as fast as his little legs could, although he was breathless he didn't stop, he knew he could never come back. Shadow did not want to go back, it would be better to run away he decided. Shadow evenchully slowed to walk when he didn't reconize the area he was in. He wondered around, the sun was now setting and Shadow was almost a little worried. Shadow headed into an alleyway where he would stay the night, young adults and some older teens packed together in groups. He didn't care though, what did it matter? He was used to smoking and drugs because of his father, people glanced at him shocked at a kid being there. He kept a straight face with his eyebrows narrowed down. Shadow turned around a corner and nearly bumped into a girl who could've been 20 or 21. It was too dark to see what exactly what she was wearing, something bright pink. She had long blonde hair ironed straight, yellow teeth smiled down at him. "Need a place to stay?" She asked, a fake sweetness in her voice that Shadow reconised easily. A smirk reached Shadow's face, a mischivious glint in his eyes as he replied "Yeah,"

_About 12 hours later_

Shadow shivered, a cold wind blasting against his bare skin. Tears streamed down his face uncontrolably, blood dripped off his skin. He lay on a bed, alone now that she had finshed her _buisness. _Shadow crawled out of the covers and found his clothes, he slowly slid on his clothes over his wounds. _It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault! _He had not wanted this, he knew he shouldn't have accepted the stay. Sure, he knew that she obviously didn't just want him to stay a night but when it started he realized he should've said no. Shadow had tried to break free, it hadn't worked and she was to strong for him. _Why hadn't I said no? What's wrong with me? _He limped outside, pain searing inside his body as he exited the window because the door was locked.

Shadow strayed out the alley, barely walking on the sidewalk. Worried stares directed at him, he guessed he was noticable with all the blood and limp...and salivia. A loud ring made him jump, "Ow!" He looked down at his pocket, he had forgotten that his phone was even there.

He pulled it out and answered it, "H-hello?" He croaked, his throat burned in need of water "Shadow? Where the hell are you?" His father, of course "Lost...What's it to you dumbass?" He coughed and waited a harsh response.

"It matters to me because I'm your parent. Your _only _parent!" Shadow's throat caught, he felt tears "Wha-" "Yeah Shadow, it's true" His father started "_Your mother is dead_" Shadow felt dizzy, he leaned against a wall trying not to collapse. Shadow sunk into a deep depresion, his heart cracked and he wasn't sure if it would ever be mended. Not until the day he met Vio.

**That was the first part, hoped you liked it Basiclly Shadow thoght 'why whouldn't I waste my life like my father? My mom's gonna die and I could just live life to the fullest' Later when she trapped him in a room he realized that this was not living life to the fullest and he needed to escape. It was too late though and he was raped. Yeah that's about it, I might do another bonus chapter if sombody gives me an idea on what to do. OH YEAH, gotta thank peeps and stuff.**

**Toonlink: I don't understand how you don't ever get complimented cuz that was amazing talent! And your kitten sounds sooooooo cute, luv the nickname! About 2 weeks ago I got a white kitten named Pangur Ban, look it up it's from a movie called The Secret Of Kells. Pangur Ban is Irish or something, it's a poem about a cat or something. **

**SSBBwriter: I am still thanking you for giving me that idea and I will not stop writting this story until it is finished. Also, I was going to make a sequeal hopefully about the after-math of this story, wasn't going to have a real plot but I might make one if I do ever make a sequal. BYE ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

** Vio now, time to put that idea SSBBwriter gave me to use! Okay I'm still trying to think of other ideas then just this. Red will be next but what will he be doing? Besides getting a phone I mean, c'mon give me some ideas peeps! Still drawing pictures of Shadow and they are starting to look ALOT better! I'm soooo happy with the drawings, I really wish I could show ya'll... I should honestly get a deviantart...**

**Vio**

It was getting much harder, much _much _harder to lie to Shadow. He really trusted Vio, and Vio was starting to fall for Shadow...Again. It worried him how much Shadow seemed to really like Vio, believe in Vio... _He trusts me. _"Class, open up to page 69 and start on Analize Literature," The class giggles and snickred, Vio cracked a smirk, the teacher could be so ignorant. She had no idea what 69 was, Vio could imagine that Shadow would be laughing if he were here. _Stop thinking about him! _Vio scowled at his off-topic thought, he seemed to think about Shadow alot as the day went by.

Vio dreaded and at the same time couldn't wait for school to end, he did and didn't want to see Shadow. He did and didn't want to see his old friends, yes perhaps they did hate him now but once he got what he needed from Shadow they would like him again. Vio wasn't sure if he would be able to pull himself to hurt Shadow, to betray him as he did to his friends. VIo bit his lip, _I shouldn't be thinkinig about that. I will do that later, when I betray Shadow..._Vio shut his eyes for it was too painful to think about, he awaited for the bell nervously. _Brrrrrrrrr, _Vio packed up his things and walked to Shadow. "Ready to go babe?" Vio rolled his eyes at Shadow's flirt "Don't call me babe Shadow," Shadow smirked and led Vio to his car, "How's your father?" Shadow shrugged, uniterested in Vio's topic "Fine I guess, he seems to have calmed down."

Homework was a breeze compared to trying not to love Shadow, Vio hated all the pressure and lies. He wished Shadow had never betrayed them, then he wouldn't have to be doing this and maybe..._ Just maybe I could be with Shadow...No, it would interfere with my studies, shoot my studies! _Then it hit him, Shadow had been distracting him from school. His grades were the tiniest bit lower and he was always thinking about Shadow during class. Vio groaned and wacked himself in the head, Shadow looked at him funny "Umm Vio? Ya'll okay in the head there?" Vio nodded and peered out his bedroom window, wondering why his life had to be full of such hard times.

Vio was so lost in thought he was not prepared at all when Shadow leaned over him and captured him in a breath-taking kiss (*Sigh* the romance~ *Smiles dreamily*) Vio wanted to pull away, only because every time they kissed Vio felt worse about all the lies and the soon to be betrayal. Heck, Shadow was basiclly is _fiance_! Of course Vio's heart said other wise and he wrapped his arms around Shadow, his lungs killing him now. Shadow did not let him off easy though, as soon as Vio caught his breath Shadow went back for more. Shadow's lips were well, perfect! Vio shut his eyes and tried his best to ignore the guilt nagging in the back of his head. _Maybe if I just pretend I'm not doing this I'll feel better, _Vio thought even though he knew it wouldn't really work out well. Still, he found his zen and scarcely noticed when Shadow peeled off "Falling asleep on me eh?" Shadow snickered and pecked Vio's eyelid, Vio scowled but a smile found its way onto his lips "Honestly the latest you've ever stayed up was probably 11," Shadow grumbled and stole all the blankets, wrapping them around his body as Vio chuckled. "Sure, and what would be the latest _you _stayed up for?" Vio smirked and edged over to a mumbling Shadow "4 days,

Vio blinked "_What?!_" Shadow turned and looked at him "You heard me, 4 days! I was pretty messed up after getting rapped and parentless in under 24 hours," Vio frowned, he knew he had to lighten up the mood somehow now "Shadow! That is very naughty and veryy bad for your health!" Shadow arched an eyebrow as Vio continued "You must've looked like a troll! And I can't even imagine the awful grades you probably got!" Shadow rolled his eyes playfully and sighed in Vio's ear.

Vio shivered and twitched, like he said before his ears were very sensitive "Oh yeah," Shadow chuckled and played with Vio's elf-like ears, "I forgot being touched on your ears turns ya on," Vio turned red "I never said that you imbosole! I said my ears were sensitive, maybe if you had some _sense _you would've remembered that," Vio scoffed, Shadow pouted his oh-so perfect lips and grumbled some things under his breath.

Vio shut his eyes even though he wasn't tired, he drifted to thoughts of Shadow's past. He wanted to hear all about it, why Shadow thought it was his fault. Something wet on his ears, no, something was _nibbling _on his ears. Vio gasped and his eyes snapped over to Shadow, who was nibbling on the tip of his ears "What the hell Sh-shadow!" Vio cupped his ear and tried to stop squirming "Well excuseee me _princess_, (Lol, anybody know of that reference of Link?) I couldn't help it when your ear was exposed so vunrably, also I was bored."

Vio rubbed his tempes frustrated, he realized that Shadow was also blushing " Gimme the blanket," He grumbled and reached out to Shadow who yanked away "No! It's all mine!" Vio smirked and pulled on a loose end, opening the blanket enough for him to crawl inside "Fine, I'll just force you to share it with me!" Shadow squirmed around to face Vio, he cuddled him and in his sensitive ear whispered "Okay but you have to be my teddy bear," Vio shivered and slept in Shadow's arms that night, happy and yet upset.

The next day was pretty normal, almost normal. He had only one friend, Shadow who was sick today. Vio managed to keep his mind on school terms and not friends and Shadow. Vio worked on his math homework since he finished the class work early, _you still got it Vio. _He smirked to himself, Vio had always been a little self-possesed. Okay maybe not a 'little' bit but still, he wasn't too much of the gloating type. Vio was not looking forward to lunch as the bell rang, he had no idea where Vaati hung out during lunch and he certainly wouldn't sit anywhere without Shadow. Vio wondered where he could go as he walked down the hall, he turned around the corner and saw Green pinned against his locker being sneered at by the team. "Nobody bullies our cheerleaders and makes fun of the school without getting hurt!" Green looked at Vio with desperate eyes, a smirk perched on Vio's face as he strut over to them.

"Green, boys," Vio greeted and stepped between Green and the team "Why don't we have this whole thing blow over, forget it ever happened," Green wasn't the only one shocked by Vio's defending, the team were staring at him too "Vio-" "Now c'mon fellows, let's not do anything we'll regret later," Vio cut the team off, their eyes narrowed "Step out the way before you get hurt,"

Vio laughed, they obviously didn't know who he hung out with "Acually I suggest you leave, I happen to be good friends with Shadow who happens to be friends with _Vaati,_" Now the team seemed scared, Vio couldn't help but smile smugly like Shadow, he guessed some of him had rubbed off of Vio "Shadow would no be happy if I were to be hurt," The team murmered to each other and the captain sneered "Would he care that much to get Vaati to beat the crap out of the team?"

"Of course he would, he cares _alot _about me," Somehow Vio's words were slightly menciating, the team started to shift away "Fine but we'll be back! When your friend with the annoying smirk isn't here you're gonna get it!" Vio turned around and saw Green staring at him, shocked "Vio...You stood up for me!" He gasped and Vio shurgged "It was nothing, just doing a favor for a real friend."

And with that Vio left a puzzled Green standing there, today was pretty good. After school he saw Blue and Red staring at him, not with hatred but with worry and almost friendliness. Vio felt antsy, he hoped they wouldn't blow his cover in front of Shadow or Vaati. Vio entered his home and into his room to find Shadow passed out on the bed, a thermoniter, medicine and water on the bedside table. Shadow had stayed home with a high temperature of 101.5 degrees. Vio felt Shadow's forehead, it was a lot cooler then it had been this morning thankfully. Shadow's eyes blinked open "You're back Violet..." Vio blushed, nobody ever called him by his full name except his parents when they were angry "Yeah, here let's check your temperature."

Shadow was not sick anymore but Vio still requested that he stay in his bed to recover "Will you lay with me and tell me about your day?" Vio nodded and told Shadow about his day as he lay next to the dark boy, he left out the part about him defending Green though "Poor Green," Shadow sighed and shut his eyes, Vio blinked. _Does he still care about the others? Could there be a chance that he'd be our friends? _Shadow chuckled and hope faded, _I guess not. _

Now that Shadow was at school Vio felt better, no that's a lie. He felt awful, today or tomorrow he had to leave Shadow. It would hurt like hell but he would keep a striaght face and lie through his teeth to prove he was on his old friends. _End of the day, more like end of my love life..._Vio sighed and followed Shadow out "Can't wait for the dance huh?" Vio asked and Shadow nodded "Yeah, gonna show the school what 'they' did," Vio nodded "How are you gonna prove it?"

Shadow smirked and dug into his backpack, they were now outside and Vio could see Green,Red, and Blue heading in their direction to get home. "With these," Shadow pulled out photos, it was the ones he had taken weeks ago of them holding the paint cans. VIo had to admitt it seemed like they had done it, the whole school would believe Shadow and Vaati. "Ah, I see," Vio kept a straight face despite the pain in his chest "So Vio," Shadow nudged Vio edging closer "I was wondering..." In a flash Vio snatched the photos, the shock on Shadow's face hurt.

Green, Red and Blue were now watching them in surprise, whispering among each other. Vio smirked lightly, it was too fake for him to make it any bigger. He tore the pictures, Shadow's face fell, and Vio felt like he had torn his own heart apart. "How-Vio?" Shadow was trembling, his eyes filled with hatred and rage "You tricked me!" Vio nodded, hiding the pain in his icy eyes "Yes, and it wasn't that hard in the end, you are just a reflextion of us in the end," Vio backed up next to his old friends, they were shocked and happy at the same time.

Shadow galred at Vio, his teeth bared and Vio was acually scared. "You-" He spat, he was so angry yet Vio could see the hurt and pain behind it all. It hurt Vio even more seeing that Shadow was deeply hurt by it all, _of course he's hurt you moron, he loved you! Just like you loved him... _"You ruined everything so easily," Shadow growed and shoved Vio into his friends "Don't think this is over, I'll find another way to prove you did it!"

Green stepped in, Vio greatfull he didn't have to talk anymore for he was afraid his voice would crack "Yes it is, we're not scared of you anymore Shadow." Blue and Red were side-by-side, determinded looks in their face too.

Shadow clentched his fists, hard enough that blood was trickling down. Vio hated this, he hated how much Shadow was hating him. How much he had hurt him, the fact that Shadow would never forgive him. Still, Vio stood there hiding his regret and pain pretending that he was disliking Shadow too. "I-" Shadow's eyes were bloodshot "I'll get all of you for this!" He screached and slapped Vio, right on the cheek where he had once pecked before. It was just part of his face yet it brought back so many heart warming and breaking memories of Shadow, Vio lifted a hand to his face causiously.

Shadow glared at him some more, Vio noticed tears. _No no no nono! Shadow don't cry! I'm sorry, I don't mean it! I do love you for real, it wasn't fake! _Vio wanted to say all these things but he couldn't, his friends were here and Shadow would never believe him. Shadow wipped his eyes and took off in a rage. Vio crmbled inside, _I'm so sorry..._

Vio wanted to stand there and just stare at nothing but his friends were there "Vio you're okay!" "We missed you!" "Guess you stopped reading books," Blue snorted and Vio rolled his eyes, sure they were idiots at times but they were his friends. Red hugged Vio until Blue coughed, Red pulled away blushing and Green patted Vio's shoulder "Good to have you back," Vio nodded "Good to be back..."

It was great to be back, he was so thankful to be with his friends again. _Most _of them least, he sighed when his friends weren't looking. As his friends chat to him and just welcomed him back he smiled and answered, hiding the tears that wanted to fall. All he wondered was why his life was so hard, why Shadow can't just be good. Why he had to betray him. Vio glanced back at where Shadow had once stood, he blinked away tears and followed his friends with a small, signiture smile. _Oh Shadow Link..._

**Sniff, I'm like, sniff, in tears right now! This reminds me of the manga so much and it's just sad, I hated this part man! Sniff, (Pull yer self tagether ya dumby!) Okay, I mean **_**I'm **_**the one writing this story! I can do whatever I want! I'll make things happy again soon, don't worry ya'll. Thank you and I don't own anything so GOODNIGHT! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

** Sigh, in the last chapter Shadow was going to say 'I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me' But Vio snatched the pictures! D': Oh well...Okay guys, I don't know what to do and I need your help! I want to make this story longer but I won't be able to unless you give me ideas so I don't have to skip to the ending! (Pressure much?) And you stay out of this, you're making me sound crazier then I already am. So yeah Red getting present, what else? Ah, I got it, still need ideas though.**

**Red**

Red watched Vio eat his lunch very closely, Vio kept glancing up at Red "Red why are you staring at me?" Red jumped out of fright and replied "Oh! I uh, just wanted to check you were alright," Vio arched an eyebrow, Red acually wasn't sure why he was staring at Vio. Perhaps he thought that if he stared long enough he would find out what Vio was feeling inside, why he seemed distant, if it had anything to do with Shadow.

"Vio, do you miss Shadow?" Vio chocked on his food, he glared at it "No," Red pouted, _he can be a stubborn as Blue! _"Yes you do! Before Shadow left you-" "What does it matter?!" Vio interupted, "Sure, fine, I miss Shadow. You happy now?" Red held back tears, honestly Vio really did like Shadow. Red was probably the only one who could see that. "And-And he hates me now," Vio handed Red a crumbled up paper "I found this in my trash can the night I ripped up those pictures, I think-I think..." Vio didn't say anything else, Red unfolded the paper and started to read.

_Vio, I can't seem to explain this in words so I might as well write this down to make it , I don't know why I feel so much love for you, you smile and my dead heart warms up. I hope that when you see me you also feel happier and want to make me smile. I hope this can last, but I'm becoming scared because the last time I was in a relationship it didn't last long and they hated me forever. Glad we can be together for now, you singed my fire into steam with the water I melted into ice of yours. Yours sincerly, Shadow-_

Vio had his head turned, Red wondered if he had crying or was about too "Heh (Fake chuckle, heh), he was scared! He was afraid this would happen, and I-I..." Vio stopped and wipped his eyes, Red hugged Vio wishing he could make things better. "Vio it's okay, Shadow-he, he'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

Vio pulled away and started reading, "Thanks Red..." He mumbled and Red smiled, Blue and Green came in holding a flier. They seemed to be in panic "Guys, they're still going to show the school we're evil or whatever," Blue snarrled and Red sunk down in his seat, he had been hoping that this would somehow..._Just _somehow work out okay, that they could all be friends and earn back the schools trust. "There are more fliers then ever, after what happened..." All eyes turned to Vio, who was sitting quietly with a solem face "They don't have evidence."

Green sighed and scratched his head "I know that but still, everybody believes that they saw 'us' do the act!" Blue slumped next to Red "Hey Chan," He grumbled and Red grined, wanting to squeal he giggled "You called me Chan,"

Green blinked, he snickered and sat next to Blue "Hehe, you gusy are so funny!" Blue and Red blushed, Blue huffed angrily as he yanked out a lunch "Whatever Green, it's pretty funny when you get yer ass kicked!" Green scowled and wacked Blue's head "I never get my ass kicked," Blue yanked out a large wack-a-mole hammer and hit Green on the top of the head, while yelling "DON'T HIT ME LAMEASS!"

Green rubbed his head and Red came to his aid, "Blue that's not very nice," Blue made a 'hmp' sound and turned his head upward, "He deserved it, he sparked my anger," Vio closed his book "You guys are extremly noisey, I am used to much more...Quiet times, and Blue," Blue looked at Vio, cross "Why do carry a hammer with you?" Blue laughed as if this question were hilarious "To hit stupid people!" Blue brought his hammer down at Vio but he scooched away, Red couldn't stand all this fighting "Stop it you guys! This is pointless," He cried out and Vio nodded "Indeed it is, Blue put the hammer away and apoligise to your _boyfriend_," He hissed, Red blushed and stammerd "Well he's not my...He is but uh..."

Blue rolled his pretty eyes "I'm sorry Red," Vio cleared his throat "Chan," He coughed and Blue crossed his arms angrily "I'm sorry Red-_chan,_" Red giggled and hugged Blue "You're so sweet,"

Vio looked at them darkly and Red could see his longing for Shadow, he pulled himself off of Blue. "Oh Vio," Green shook his head slightly and Vio frowned more then he was already doing "What?" Green sighed and looked at Vio with understanding in his eyes "You're feeling a little love-sick..." Vio flushed, he opened up his book and maintamed his straight face "No, it was fake."

Blue snapped his fingers before digging into his backpack "Oh yeah, Red I got you something," He pulled out a box with ribbon on top "You're proposing?" Green gasped and Vio rolled his eyes, Blue glared at Green before handing it to Red. Red smiled and opened it up "You didn't need to get me something,"

Inside was a beautifull phone, not an old and lame kind but a brand new and high tech one. He squealed and kissed Blue deeply "Blue-kun you're the best!" He hugged Blue tightly, Blue blushed for people were staring but pat Red's back anyway "Um, thanks you too Red,"

His friends helped Red set up his phone. Red was SO excited, he couldn't stop thanking Blue enough. He kissed Blue over and over until Blue yelling at Red "Okay okay, I'l stop!" Red giggled and peeled off of a frustrated Blue.

Red added his friend's numbers to his contacts, he put a heart next to Blue's name. Red even added Shadow's, from Vio of course. Vio was smart enough to know why Red would add Shadow's number which is exactly why he asked him. After school Red texted Blue "I'm right next to you Red!" He scoffed as he got a message from Red "I know," Red smiled and nudged closer to Blue.

**I luv you 3**

Blue blushed and frowned angrily at Red, Red slouched and looked up at Blue with sad eyes. Instead of hitting him Blue gave Red a passionet kiss, Red accepted it and wrapped his arms around Blue's neck. Red was breathless when they pulled apart "Yeah well I love you too!" Blue scoffed with narrowed eyebrows but Red grinned enormously and he hugged Blue "I'm so happy,"

Blue's face softened and he hugged him back "Me too..." He whispered and walked Red home. Red skipped through his house hapily and his dad winked at him. "See Blue finally gave you that phone," Red gasped and looked down at his phone in his hand "Hw did you-" "He came over to ask if it was okay, he's a good boyfriend." Red blushed and scratched his head "So you found out..." His dad nodded, but he frowned slightly "Don't tell your mother yet, she doesn't really like gay people..." Red nodded and stared at the ground "Right..." His dad smiled lighty and waved him off "I'll tell her myself when the time is right."

Red finished his homework and ate all his food without question. His mom was surprisingly quiet that evening, Red was about to go to his bedroom when his mom stopped him "Red, you're in a relationship," He froze, where was his dad? "With a _boy_,"

She looked enraged, like how Blue could be sometimes. Red wimmpered and stampered "W-what are you..." "Don't you lie to me young man!" She replied sternly and scowled at Red like he was messed up "Mom...I-" Red didn't know what to say, she wouldn't care if he loved Blue "I love him mom,"

Her lip twitched upward in horror, she was so sickened "WHAT?! No son of mine is gay!" Red relt his blood boil slightly "Mom there is nothing wrong with being gay! If I'm gay then you should respect that!" Red's mom was so shocked, Red didn't care. He ran to his room and locked the door.

He cried himself to sleep and avoided his mom in the morning. She glared at him anytime he came near her, _shoudn't she love me for who I am? _Red blinked away tears and knocked on Blue's door for comfort "Red! It's saturday, what's up?" Rec buried his face into Blue's chest "My mom thinks I'm a freak for being gay..." Blue grabed Red's shoulders and looked him in the eyes "What? That tramp- Uhhhh" Red gasped and Blue coughed "I mean that _women_, how can she think you're a freak?" BLue growled "You're perfect, and she should love you even if you are gay."

Red hugged Blue, he loved how caring he could be in his own frustrated way "Thanks Blue, I think you're perfect too!" Blue blushed and rubbed Red's head "You can come inside if you want, get your mind off of your mom," Red smiled and nodded "That would be nice."

Blue's house was cool, Blue showed Red to his room and they sat down in dark blue bean-bag chairs. "Everything in your room is blue," Red giggled and Blue scoffed "Well I bet your room is red too," Red nodded and added "Vio and Green probably have their rooms violet and green. Shadow too..."

Blue frowned and hit Red lightly "Stop lowering the mood Red, or I'll have to lighten it!" Blue pulled out a VCR player and set it up to his old fashioned TV set in his room "What're we gonna watch?" Red asked and Blue shrugged "Whatever you want, let's take a look!"

In the end they picked 101 Dalmations, "I used to watch this movie all the time," Blue sat down on his bed next to Red, putting a bag of popcorn on their lap. Red cuddled up to Blue when the movie started, they munched on popcorn happily.

Red did not remember when but sometime during the movie he lay his head on Blue's chest. Blue blushed at the contact but stroked Red's hair anyway, it was a new feeling to Red even though his mom used to do it sometimes. Red had never felt so warm, his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted into a dream. Blue wrapped his arms possesivly around the sleeping Red, _he's so warm..._ Yelling woke Red up, he sat up in a flash. Blue was gone, Red jumped off the bed and felt dizzy for the sudden movement. He exited Blue's room and headed towards the loud noise. "Where is my son?!" Red's mom screached and Red hid behind a wall.

"Ma'am Red is here with me," Blue replied as calm as he could, Red's mom snapped back at him in rage "You kiddnapper! Give him back to me!" Blue growled and was starting to loose his temper, Red could see that "Mom stop!" Red ran out of his hidding place, Blue nudged him to go back "Mom he didn't kiddnap me!"

Red's mom grabbed his wrist brutfully, Red winced and she yelled "Quiet now Red, I'm taking you home!" Red struggled to break free of her grip, Blue narrowed his eyes and grabbed Red's other wrist "Excuse me but," He hissed at Red's mom "I think Red can walk himself home!" She slapped Blue's hand away and snarrled "He is coming home now!"

Red's eyes watered, he cried out "Stop it!" They froze "Stop fighting right now! I'll come home, but I don't need to be pulled along." Red's mom frowed deeper and she let go of Red "Never look at my son again," She hissed and Blue crossed his arms "He's my boyfriend, of course I'm going to hang out with him."

Red nodded and his mom glared at them before storming home. Red hugged Blue but he continued frowning "It's about time you stood up to that woman," He hissed and Red shrunk down, he didn't mena to make Blue mad at him "I'm sorry..." He whispered and Blue huffed "I know, now go home before your mom comes back." He kissed Red's forehead and sent him off.

Red slumped into his room without saying a word to anyone, _why does my life have to be so hard? _

**That's about it for now since I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO RIGHT! Yeah, I need some suggestions... Will I ever shut up about suggestions? Nah, anyway still drawing picks of Shadow (That souned kinda wrong ^_^) :l NOT LIKE THAT! But I'm also really into Oncest, Once ler and Greed ler? Ever heard of it? Yeah I'm weird, heh it's funny cuz my four sword and oncest couples are narcissits! Lol.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hello all you wonderful people, it was between Green and Blue for this and I decided Green because I acually have ideas for this. (I'm rofl right now cuz I got two suggestions from Demon and SSBB and they are exacly what I'm doing right now-ish) Including Zelda if you know what I mean. You know, I used to think 'Okay, I think Red,Blue,Vio, and Shadow are gay which means that Link is 80% gay, lol' Yeah it's really funny, that's what I thought until I bumped into VaatixGreen. God help me, it's a good couple don't judge. I've always thought as Vaati insecure...Don't know why, I just do. Anyway I know I can't chage the story to VaatixGreen now, well I could but I did say in summary it was GreenxZelda so I don't wanna let anybody down... Just tell me in the reviews if I should change it damnit.**

**FourSwordsAddict: Hmmm, I like your idea about Shadow and Vaati *Evil grin* Gave me an idea! Heh heh heh, why am I chuckling like I'm going to do something evil at the dance? Thank you~**

**(Guest): People think you're a freak? What's wrong with them, eesh! (Welll people think I'm weird...) And I think of you as a friend too :3, even though I've always been told not to make friends on the internet (Screw them, yolo lol just don't expect me to send pictures of myself to anybody 0`_`0) That's pretty cool how ya got da game :P...I'm really sorry about your dad...Bye :)**

**Green**

Green had been trying his best to show Zelda he wasn't a jerk, he chat with her, complimeted and gifted her. She was very friendly towards Green now, which excited him. He was able to talk to her normally just like they were friends. Green visited her house like he used to when they were little, she warmed up to him again. They were alot closer then they had been before, she still seemed a little surprised whenever she saw him but it would fade into a smile once she remembered he wasn't an ass. "Green, I think you've really proved that you're good..." Zelda said shyly as she walked along next to a grinning Green "Really?" She nodded and replied "But I don't know who did it, do you?"

Green nodded, he told Zelda the story about Vio faking betrayal to rip up the pics. Zelda listened closely "I see, Shadow..." She stayed silent for a little bit "I'm sorry about what happened," Green smiled half-heartedly, it felt good to tell the whole deal to somebody "It's fine, like I said Vio ripped up the picutures so they don't have real evidence."

The bell rang, school started and they hurried to class. Green was antsy through out the entire day, he wanted to ask Zelda to the dance but he was scared to. _What if she says no? What if she is already going with somebody? _"Hey Zelda, you going with anybody to the dance?" He asked nervously and she glanced up at him, a surprised look on her face "Why no, I've been asked but I haven't said yes."

Green gulped, things seemed more pressurized then before "Huh, do you..do you want to go to the dance with.." "Me?" She interupted, a warm smile on her face. Green nodded and his cheeks flushed, Zelda laughed and replied "Of course Green!"

It took all of his might not to kiss her or jump up and down. (Lol, I was thinking molest when I wrote this XP I'm such a creeper 0-0) Instead he hugged her, Green had no idea what he was doing at the time. Forchuantlly Zelda embraced him back, they stayed there for a while before pulling away with red cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow then..." Green said and Zelda nodded "Bye Green,"

Green used the back entrance since it was closer to his house, he entered the gym and gasped at what he saw. It was completly messed up, glass from broken windows where sprayled across the floor with tints of red on some of them. Chairs were thrown around everywhere, once teen was lying on the floor unconcious. He had bruises and cuts on him, a black eye and even claw marks. Green shivered, only one person had nails long enough to scratch somebody like that. He ran out, his heart was thumping in his chest. _Could it be him? Would he do such a thing? Would Shadow hurt someobody like that? _He opened the school doors and ran around a side building, hoping to catch his breath. Sobbing and coughing, that's what he heard deeper in the alley of the school buildings. A dark figure sat on the ground, his legs were spread out and his arms drangled by his sides uselessly. Glass shards were dug into his limbs and some of his hair-covered face. The figure looked up, blood-shot eyes bore at him with a crazied look "Shadow..." Green breathed and Shadow twitched.

Shadow wipped some blood from his face andused the wall to stand up "What..What do want?" He hissed and Green shuddered, Shadow streached out a sliced hand towards Green, his claw-like nails glicened with red "What-" Green chocked out, he backed away slightly "Get out..." Shadow muttered "Just.. Just leave me along!" He hissed and Green stared at him with horrified eyes "Why did-" "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He swipped at Green who started running off. He didn't need to be told a third time by a monster like that, Green ran far out of sight to the point where he was far away from school grounds.

He yanked out his phone, Green acually wasn't sure who he should call. _Mabe...Vio? _He selected the contact and called, desperatly hoping he would pick up "Hello?" A voice, Vio's answered. Green sighed with relief and replied "Hey Vio it's me Green," His voice cracking slightly "Are you alright? You sound a little bewildered." Vio stated and Green started from the top, "Um well, I was going home and I went through the gym and it was a wreck with blood and glass...I run out a find _Shadow _sliced with glashes from class sobbing to himself. He was extremly enraged and upset, I uh..Thoought you might wanna know," Green told Vio slowly and awkwardly.

Vio was silent for a long time, he finally replied "I see...What-What do you want me to do about it?" Green could hear concern in his voice, what did he want Vio to do about it? "I don't know...It doesn't matter I guess, he's not one of us anymore."

"Thanks Green, I guess I should scold him," Vio muttered and Green was confused, why would Vio want to talk to that traitor? Especially when he had been close to him, _maybe he did care for Shadow..._

Green didn't stick around to see if Vio came to do whatever to Shadow. He headed home and practiced his flute, he loved playing the flute very much. It was a way for him to let out his problems, anger and pain. Sometimes just because he was happy. Green pried his mind off of Shadow and onto Zelda, he blushed thinking about the dance. _I should pick something nice to wear! _He searched his woredrobe for something decent, he acually had plently of nice clothing since his family went to church. "Perfect!" He excalimed as he held a formal yet casual-ish tux-like outfit. (Don't feel like explaining it, I am bad at telling what clothes look like)

He set it out so he wouldn't forget about it and started homework, his stomache growled and he was forced to go get dinner. Green ate quietly, only half listening to his sister talk about her day "Big brother! Do you ask Zelda to the dance?" Green blushed at his sister's question, he had been telling her about Zelda "She said yes," He nodded and Aryll grinned before stuffing her face.

Green cleared the table and sat in his room, unsure what to do. How he wished Zelda liked him back, or even lived across from him like with Blue and Red. _Those lucky lovebirds... _He sighed and fiddled with his boomerang, Green was glad Red had given it to him. He loved using it on the fruit trees in the park, Green remembered when he had shown Zelda his boomerang (Omg, dirty thoughts right now...DX Lol)She had been so interested and that had been one of the times when she really warmed up to him. He hummed a tune that happened to remind him of Shadow, damn was he going through a major heart-break. Green had half experianced it before with Zelda, only parcial acually, less then half. _I don't shouldn't care if he is going through a heart-break, he deserves it! _Vaati entered Green's thoughts, he turned out to be sensitive. _Perhaps he's just lonely and insecure..._Green shook his head "What a silly thought!" _Shadow was lonely once..._

Green sat at the table he and his friends sat at during lunch, Vio handed him an envolope and sighed "My family's having a Family Reunion, my parents said I should invite my friends," He didn't look Green in the eyes, Vio was buisy resting his head on his hands looking off somewhere. "Oh okay! I'd love to go!" Green exclaimed and Vio mumbled something like "You'll be wishing you hadn't gone once you get there.."

Red and Blue had an envolope too, they were buisy sitting very close to each other probably chatting lovey dovey "Oh Blue-kun sweep me off my feet and take me to your kingdom," Green mimiked Red and they both blushed, Blue yanked out his hammer. SLAM! Green rubbed the bump on his head, Vio arched an eyebrow and glanced at them before looking back to whereever he was staring at before "What kind of psycho maniac carries a hammer around?" Vio mumbled and Blue glared at him "An awesome psycho maniac!"

Vio rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. They ate their lunch and chatted, Vio stayed quiet most of the time, still staring at who knows what. _Or who knows who..._ Green looked up at Vio's relative's house, he knocked on the door and awaited an answer. He was greeted by Vio whos hair was messy, Vio waved and guided him inside "Glad you came, Red and Blue are already here dying. Er- swimming."

Green chuckled and entered the bathroom to change into his swimsuit. Once he was done Vio took Green outside. There was a crowd of people, all with big grins talking and laughing. A table near the pool had different snacks on sticks and cups of punch. These people seemed to be a little too rowdy to be Vio's relatives "Are you sure this is your family?" He asked and Vio rolled his eyes, scowling he grumbled "Yes."

Green spotted Blue and Red being mobbed by some of Vio's family, when he approuched they were being complimented on how cute they looked together. Green chuckled when the two lovebirds blushed but continued holding hands. "Hey Red, Blue," Green greeted them and Red smiled "Hi Green!" Blue blew some wet hair out of his face "Hey Green."

Vio's family advanced on him, "What an adorable boy!" "I would be surprised if he didn't have a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend!" The husband and wife giggled and Green blushed, things were getting awkward. _God Vio's family is kinda crazy! _Green smiled weakly and escaped to the snack table.

Seems like Vio had been having the same problem, he was hanging around there, frowning "So you needed an excape too?" Green chuckled and Vio cracked a ghost of a smile "Yeah, my family can be a _little _outrageous."

Green laughed and ate something to pass the time, he noticed that Vio stared off at nothing a lot these days. Green scuttled off to find Red and Blue again, he found them having a war with each other in the water. Well more like BLue splashing Red over and over again. Red is struggling to escape from Blue's attacts, "Blue-kun stop it!" Red cries out and Blue laughs crazily, his signiture anger tint in his voice "Make me!"

Green chuckles and pounces on Blue, he was unprepared and surprised "What the-" Blue yells and pushes Green off of him, Green swims back and splashes Blue. "Oh it is on!" Blue exclaims and the three of them start a war.

Green was just about to splash Blue when a jet stream of water splashes them both, knocking them back. "Ahhhhh!" They cover themselves unsuccessfully and wait for the water to stop "Heh heh heh, gotcha," It was Vio, holding a hose while Red stood next to him giggling.

Green and Blue exchanged a glance before paddling over to the edge of the pool to drag Vio and Red in. "What're you-Ahhhh!" They struggled out of their grasp and pounced at Green and Blue. Green laughed and splashed them back, it had been a long time since he had been having so much fun.

They roughed around for a while before stopping for a break, Green layed on his back and floated through the water lazily. Vio and Blue are arguing about something, Vio being mroe logical of coure. Red is telling them to stop fighting, even though they are just playing around. Green smiled and snuck up behind Blue, scaring him. Blue whacks him but Green continues to laugh. Blue huffs and glares at the sky angrily, "Trying to burn a hole throught the ozone Blue?" Vio smirks and Red and Green chuckle lightly as Blue pouts.

Hours past and Green is having a blast even with crazy relatives. The sun is setting now and Green and his friends are sitting in chairs around an un-lit fire. Blue was busy lighting the fire, Green tapped a beat with his feet and watched Blue bored. Vio and Red were sitting next to each other having a deep conversation about something, Green couldn't hear what they were talking about though. After some marshmellos they said their goodbyes and left for their way home.

** Okay slightly pointless chapter, just a little... Sorry if it took so long for a short chappy, I've recently gone from oncest to being LITTERALLY obsessed with WardenxOnce ler! Don't even ask me how it happened, but ya been reading one amazing story 'bout Once ler in superjail, found on tumblr not fanfiction! Yeah so sorry for the inconvianance, just me and my strange yaoi fantasies, at least my new obsession isn't narcissist for once, lol. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

** Eeep! I don't know why I'm freaking out! Just having a weird spazy moment! SOmbody (1esor2) Told me I should do VaatixGreen and that somehow just makes me wanna squeal with delight! BUT, unforchunently I need a few more requests of VxG *Rubs back of head awkwardly* And still obsessing over same couples, still surfing the interweb being a weirdo. NO I DO NOT LOOK UP DIRTY STUFF! If I do see dirty stuff it's on accident! I swear! And I don't stare at it! The internets just so...courupted! Oh another question for any of you who care, do you think I should change 'the pool scene' that is about VioxShadow?(Like with no tounge _-_) Firstly I don't like it that much and secondly my sister has been wanting to read this and honestly I don't want her seeing that...Ah yes anyway, I am glad you don't think that last chapter was pointless, love. (Lol, I luv speaking with a proper accent 3) This chapter is from the past, Blue and Red acually know each other from somewhere...**

**Blue (Present, not past yet)**

Blue held Red's hand, slightly blushing as they walked home. They had just left from Vio's family reunion and had decided to walk home rather then call their parents and be driven home. It was a long way but it allowed them to chat about themselves "Blue have you ever fallen in love before?" Red smiled up at Blue, he bit his lip and wondered how he should explain this to Red "Before you? Well acually...Yes," He parshally whispers, embarressed admiting this to somebody besides himself.

Red almost squealed and and tugged on Blue's sleave "Really? Me too! Tell me the story Blue!" Blue exhaled grumpy, he tried to think of an excuse "It's a long story," He grumbled and Red pouted "We have plenty of time!" He whinned and Blue knew that Red would keep pestering him until he told him the tale "Alright, I'll tell you...It started a long time ago, when I was 7..."

**Time warp, age 7 grade 2**

Blue had no friends at this time, he had always wondered alone snarling at anybody who got too close. He was going through a rough time, his parents were threatning each other to divorse. That was the last thing he wanted so he acted grumpier then usual, people judged him for his anger but they didn't know of Blue's worries. He ignored the teachers and tossed out the homework. Nobody seemed to care about him anymore, know him or want to even try and get to know him. "You don't care about anything but yourself!" "I made all the sacrifies in this family and this is what I get?" "You don't do _zip _you cheating bastard!" "For the love of god I didn't cheat on you!" This was what Blue would hear a lot when he got home, yelling and screaming. Sometimes about cheating, not doing anything and even Blue. How he just wanted to have his parents stay together, he would do about anything at this point!

Of course he didn't have that choice, he had no power over his parents. Blue had made an attempt to be friends with some guys but it...it didn't work out, we'll put it like that. Now days he just terorized anybody who got a couple feet close to him. It turned out beating people made his parents fight even more, so he tried to stop for his parents sake. But still every now and then he'll let his anger out of control. Then he'd get scolded and into trouble, a warning for suspension and detention. He sighed and waited for detention to end, he hoped it wasn't for much longer "Blue you may leave now," Blue jumped to his feet and left the room before the teacher could say anything else.

Blue was just so tired of it all, he wished he could keep his anger under control better. Blue had been told to go straight home after detention but he didn't want to deal with his family right now, so he sat on a bench in the park. For the first time in years, he almost felt like crying. Just letting it all out, while nobody was there. Of course as soon as he was about to start crying he heard some kids come by "Hey where're you going?" "Don'tcha wanna hang?" "Hey come back!" He glanced over, just a bunch of jerks bothering some kid.

The kid was small, deep blue eyes that shone big. He realized the kid was close to tears and that was why his eyes were so shinny, _dumb butts bothering him. _The kid tried to walk faster but the gang caught up to him and started touching him. As in pushing him, flicking him and just picking on him. "S-stop!" The kid in red cried out and was unprepared for a shove by one of the taller jerks. "Why should we? You didn't stop for us!"

The kid wipped his eyes and they laughed, Blue's temper rose and he stood up. They didn't notice when Blue came up behind them, he grabbed the tall one's shoulder and turned him around to face him "You're not _bothering _this kid are you?" Blue hissed and their eyes widdened, "Blue?" Blue rolled his eyes "Of course it's me you dofous!" Blue growled and pushed the kid aside "Now move along,"

They didn't seem to give up though "We're not doing anything," The tall one reached out to grab Blue but he pushed him back "Get lost!" He yelled more ferosouly and some of the guys backed away "If you don't I'll teach you a lesson!" They glanced at their tall 'leader', although he was bigger then Blue he was lankier. They had also heard about how rough Blue could be, they were not prepared for that despite the outnumbering.

Mr. 'leader' scambled away and the rest followed, ocasionally bumping Blue's shoulder roughly. He ignored it though, as much as he wanted to beat the crap out of them. Blue cursed under his breath and waited until the last of them were unseen, he turned and looked down at the boy. The kid had tears streaming down his face, he was staring at Blue with scared, wide eyes. Blue normally would've thought 'what a crybaby' but somehow right now with this boy, it didn't seem right. "Hey you okay?" He asked shuffleing towards the kid, the boy didn't move an inch. The only noice that came out was a whimper, Blue sighed feeling too...intimadating? "I'm not gonna hurt you like those guys were," He always wanted to be intimadating so why in front of this boy he felt like he needed to be friendly?

The boy sniffed again but this time smiled, it brightened up Blue's whole day. Blue couldn't help but grin too, he had never seen a smile more innocent and bright. "T-thank you!" Blue held out a hand and helped the boy up, instead of letting go of Blue's hand the kid hugged him. _Hugged him! _"Thank you so very much!" The kid studdered and Blue stared down at him, _should I hug him back? _He wondered and slowly wrapped his arms around the crying kid.

He held the warm boy in his arms for a long time, he was quiet surprised by how long they stayed there and just how _warm _this kid was. Blue's cheeks burned red, it had been a long time since somebody had hugged him, expecially this long. The kid finally pulled back and blushed deeply "Oh! Sorry!" Blue laughed as the kid appologised, it had been a long time since he had smiled. Seeing this the kid laughed too, Blue even ruffled the kids hair.

He had no idea why though, honestly he had no idea why he was so happy around this kid. Somehow Blue just felt better, this kid was so innocent and bright, why hadn't he noticed this kid before? "Um, I better get going," Blue scratched his head nervously "My parents are going to be really worried," The kid nodded, an amazing smile still pearched on his face. "Okay! I hope I'll meet you again!" The kid beamed and Blue replied hidding a blush "Yeah, me too..."

He waved and jogged towards the sidewalk, he took one last glance at the kid before crossing the street. Blue walked home quickly, a quirky smile on his face for the first time in a long time. Blue wished he could have stayed longer, perhaps become friends with that kid who seemed to calm him down. He didn't even get his name! Or give his name to the boy, what's wrong with him? He sighed and felt a pang of dissapointment as he walked onto his porch, instead of hearing yelling he heard nothing. Blue almost felt worried now, he burst through the door and was mobbed by his parents "Blue you're back!" "Son you're okay!" They cried out as they embraced his tightly.

Blue was a bit shocked by how much his parents had been concerned for him, he didn't think they'd care "We almost called the police!" "Blue where were you?" Blue smiled as he remembered the boy, he pulled back from his parents and replied "I was saving a kid from bullies..." His parents grinned back and Blue noticed they were holding hands.

He stared at the hands like it was the strangest thing in the world, Blue blinked wondering if it was a vision "You guys..." They chuckled at his puzzled look and glanced at each other "Because of the stress of thinking we could loose you, we talked...We just might be calling off the divorce." Blue grinned and hugged his parents, it had been one spectacular day, nothing could ruin his good mood now.

**Present**

"And I guess I kind of fell for that boy, like in love..." Blue finished the story and looked over at Red. He was grinning huge and brightly, _bright and familiar... _Red stole a kiss from Blue and embraced him tightly "It was you who saved me!" He exclaimed and Blue stared at him like he was crazy.

"Um what?" Blue asked and Red giggled "That was me Blue! I was the kid you saved back then!" Blue blinked, could it be him? "Really?" Red chuckled at Blue's shock "Of course Blue! I remember it like it was yesterday, I remember hugging you for so long and also loving you!" They both blushed a little, Blue captured Red's lips again and melted into his warmth. _Maybe it is true! _

They walked with their arms around each other, telling more stories "So why is your mom like homophobia?" Blue asked and Red sighed, looking sad all of a suddon "It's because of something my dad did a long time ago," Blue nodded and his curiousity grew "Yesssss"

Red rested his head on Blue's shoulder "A long time ago when my mom and dad were dating, my dad had been acting distant." He glanced at Blue before continuing "She started an argument with him about it and it turned out he was gay...They broke up and my mom was heart-broken. My dad really loved that other man, when he got into an accident and died it hurt my dad deeply." Red bit his lip awaiting a responce, Blue listened closely and did not say anything.

"After a while he got better, started working out and going out more. He met up with my mom again, after some convincing he managed to start dating my mom again. And evenchully they married and had me." Red sighed, the story always made him feel sad and happy at the same time "Wow, I see why!" Blue inhaled and ruffled his hair "Don't worry, we'll convince your mom to let us be together..."

(**ToonLink): Yeah I tend to have a coughdirtycough mind at times. :D Heh, I'm Leo; the outgoing and friendly type or whatever. Except when I'm not on the internet I'm shy,quiet and misunderstood which makes people think I'm emo _-_. I've been working on scowling and menciating looks to scare bullies off, not that I've run into any yet but I might one day. And here I'm working on evil creepy looks and scowlings when I'm supossed to be making friends, yeah it's weird but I sometimes feel like I have more trust in internet friends then real ones...I'm kinda messed up heh heh, I don't know... It's just people on the internet can be so much nicer and more encouraging then real people at times. Also you don't have to meet up with them face to face, lol I'm not a very social person. But thank you very much for concidering me your friend 8D (Hehe, tickling ya bro XP) **

** Thank ya'll for suporting me, I do hope to hear more about VxG and the whole horribly written tongue scene. Do tell me because I WANT TO KNOW! :3 Thanks to those who review, luv ya'll (I sound...weird...) Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**DemonPrincessTime: THOSE CRAP-EATING, SNOT-SNIFFING BASTERDS! WHAT KIND OF NO GOOD FREAKS THROWS A BOOK IN MUD?! No way, not on my watch, **_**especially **_**not to my friend! Nuh uh, they are **_**lucky **_**I'm not over there cuz their faces would end up on the side walk COVERED WITH MUD! Mwhahahhahfahahhahfha! Anyway, I too read or draw (RIght now I do more drawing) during lunch while my friends mess around. Usually we eat for most of lunch while talking and then we go onto the field, I take my sketch pad and draw. Sometimes I wonder if I would be better off alone, then again there are some friends who I would miss like The Leader, The Dana (Yes, I'm using her name because she is original, she is; The Dana) **_**mayybeeee **_**the formal one and even Flame Princess (Even though we used to have rough arguments in elementary, flame princess because she is just like flame princess just she doesn't control herself as well but I still luv her ((Friend way)) ) Honestly I would love to just sit by you at lunch too draw/read and perhaps share some chatting 3 **_**New friend BD**_

**SSBBwriter7: I would **_**NEVER **_**change VioxShadow, infact I acually can't stand it when they are paired up with somebody else. But yes you are right about my sis, she should read it cuz she can help me with ideas and grammar. Hmmm, Zelda break up with Green...Gives me ideas, but for now untill I make a sequal (Hopefully I will) I will keep it ZelxGreen cuz...Uhh I don't why I am keeping it, still thank you vry much! **

**K guys the next time you read the pool scene (I think it was like chapter 7 or something) it will be different! Still a kiss but not as...graphic? Tongue-y? Lol, bye!**

**Shadow (Oh mah glob oh mah glob, it's time to get emotional!) **

"Shut up," He mumbled, too quietly for the other to hear "What?" "I said; SHUT UP!" He completly lost it and hauled himself at the other male, he had no idea what he was doing but it felt right. Hurting him, nobody talks about _him _like that and gets away with it. Not for Shadow, not since _then. _

The boy finally collapsed after Shadow was done attacting him, red trickled on his fingertips, his sharp nails he had not clipped since before _then. _He was mezmorized by the beautiful red, just for a moment, but the other male groaned and he snapped back to his senses. One last kick to him and Shadow was done, Shadow banged his fists on the wall, again and again until his hands hurt. Staring at the window, his mind went blank and he rose his arms in the air...Hesatated, but still brought them down. Glass shattered, blood dripped, pain felt good. _Masochistic, sadistic._ (Likes feeling pain, likes giving out pain)

He ran out despite the pain from glass, found a sliver between two school buildings and crawled into it. Tears stung his eyes, he bit them back but only broke the skin on his lips causing more pain. Water streamed down, he hated crying. It made him seem weak, which he was at the time but he still didn't want others to know. Shadow sprawled his legs out and stared at the wall, his mind was a blurr and thoughts didn't calculate in his brain. Somebody came by, green clothing, Shadow reconized who but he didn't care. He went near, scaring off Green with his crazed look in his eyes. "S-sorry..." He whispered, how had everything gone so wrong? Why had he become so messed up, because of _him_?

Minutes past, Shadow calmed down. His breathing was almost normal, that was until _he _showed up. Purple garbs, icey eyes, Shadow glanced with dull eyes but wished he hadn't. "Shadow..." Vio, yes _Vio_, whispered and Shadow shut his eyes like the words were painfull.

Vio approuched him, Shadow kept his eyes on the gound, watching Vio in the corner of his eyes. Shadow didn't move when Vio knelt by him, he pulled something out. Shadow did not know what it was, he still didn't tense until Vio reached out for him. And _grabbed his hand_, actually picked it up and studied it. Shadow's breath hitched, he had forgotten how smooth yet corse Vio's hands were. Vio lifted whatever it was and clipped a nail, not a word spoken. Who did he think he was, _clipping _Shadow's nails without permission. _Especially _after that time. He was just cutting Shadow's nails, like they were friends! Shadow's eyes widened with shock, uncertainess filled him as he watched Vio snip the last nail. Vio stood up, let the clipped claws fall to the ground and put the clipper into his bag. Vio walked until he stood in the sunlight again, Shadow's breath hitched again. Rays of light glincened off his hair, Shadow strained to look away but his eyes would not allow him too. "Try not to hurt anybody, or yourself..." He left Shadow there, he left him! Just bleeding, left him in pain. But he came, he had come to Shadow... _Why? _

Reflecting thoughts passed his mind, Shadow dragged himself up to his feet. Shadow stumbled home, to his empty home that held nobody there but Shadow. The pope still believed he took resident with Vio, he lied for his own sake. Some reason Vio had not sold him out, Vio had always been a good-little boy so now why was the risking breaking the rules? "I'm home...Nobody."

Shadow found his first-aid kit, fixed himself up despite how good the pain felt. Ate food, just a small snack for he had lost his appitite not long ago. He sat on an old wooden chair, it hadn't been dusted for years. Vaati called, as much as he didn't want to he picked it up "I heard purple was a traitor, how're you holding?" There was actually concern, despite all the horrible things Vaati did he still was a cool guy at times. "I'll be fine, maybe be a masochistic for while," Shadow joked lightly, but they both knew it wasn't a laughing matter, even Vaati was able to see that "Sorry...Oh, I uh gotta go." Vaati replied quickly, at least Vaati could see that Shadow wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Wait!" Shadow blurted out, he needed to tell him about the photos "Yeah?" Vaati slurred, uncertainess in his voice "Umm about the dance..." Sahdow started, unsure what to say "You're not gonna ask me out right?" Vaati's comment almost got Shadow to smile "Ha, no. I was going to say...Ask! I was going to ask you if we are still goint to show those photos at the dance." Shadow couldn't get himself to say the truth, what would Vaati do once he found out the truth.

Shadow could show those other photos..._No, I'll never be accepted._He still didn't rip the others up, Vaati chuckled "Yes, we are..." He sounded unsure in a way, a way Shadow could not understand for the present being. Shadow sighed, he should let Vaati go do what he needs to "Thanks, bye then." They hung up, silence flooding Shadow's ears.

Shadow groaned out of annoyance, it used to be noisy when he lived with Vio. _Don't think about that Shadow, _he told himself but it was too late. Happy memories made him feel worse, he pressed his hands to his ears as if that would do him any good. Bitting his lip Shadow waited till nightfall, when the clock stroke 10 and threw off his hoodie and opened the door to outside. Bitter air chilled his skin in a nice way, he always loved night time better then any other time. He took off in a sprint, Shadow ran around his neighborhood getting fresh air before he made his way home. It was quiet and quite soothing for Shadow, he knew instantly he should do that more often. "Whew, haven't run like that for a while!" He exclaimed to nobody, fake enthusiasm in his tone.

Sitting on the couch, he played horror movies to boost his adrenilene and take his mind off everything. Shadow loved horror, the suspence and gore just kept his blood pumping! Perhaps it was not good to watch so much blood-shed since he was practiclly a masochistic, still it's not like he was going to torchure himself! When the season ended Shadow felt too lazy to move, _why not just sleep here..._He currled up without a blanket and waited for the nightmare filled sleep. "Night...Vio.." He croaked out, his mind too clogged with sleep and gore to remember that he doesn't sleep with Vio anymore.

He woke up on the ground, by the looks of it he had been thrashing around in his sleep. Shadow had been right when he told Vio he always had nightmares, he had never had a good dream once. No that's a lie, before his mother died he never had dreams nor nightmares. The night of his mother's anniverserary he spent with Vio, Shadow had the first good dream he recalled. Too wonderfull to think about though, in his present state. Shadow stretched his arms before standing, it was bright and early which was a shock for Shadow. Normally he woke in the middle of the night, actually he went to sleep _after _mid night, or he slept in late. Vio on the other hand would wake up early, he wouldn't be a cheerful bunny when he woke up but he still was able to get up early! Though he did not go to sleep as late as Shadow. Wait, why is he thinking about Vio and when he slept? Shadow groaned and slapped his forehead, bad idea. His forehead started aching again all the way to school. "Shadow, I demand your company!" Vaati's voice came from Shadow's left, lunch had just began.

Vaati froze as he approuched Shadow, he oogled him and blinked. _Why is he, oh..._Right, Shadow was pretty much covered in bandages to hide wounds from the glass, he had worn the school uniform which covered his legs and arms, but one could still see the cuts on his hand and face. Also he seemed to have a limp that he was trying to hide, another thing that would've shocked people are the clipped nails. "What did you do to yourself?" Vaati finally gasped out, Shadow needed to think up of something to say "Well, I didn't do this to myself, the window did." Vaati nodded and then stopped, shaking his head he asked "I suppose you were the one to break the window?" Shadow nodded, knowing there was no need to lie for Vaati was not always that bad.

Vaati smiled ever so lightly, his lavender hair swishing only a tiny as they walked. Apparently Vaati was an orphan, Shadow had been quite shocked to be told this by Vaati himself. Vaati had always had to fend for himself, that was why he only knew about building his way up and crushing the little people below him. Shadow had once asked why Vaati kept his hair long and lavender, he had told Shadow that when he had been dumped in the orphanige he had already had dyed lavender hair that had not been cut so he kept it. Shadow actully began to feel bad for the sucker, there were reasons why Vaati was messed up and power seeking but Shadow was unsure if he could be fixed. "Vaati why do we torment the Four?" That's what they were called, the Four "To demolish them..." He stated like a simple fact, however this time he continued "Because...Because in order to be the top dog we need to push anybody out of our way to stay there!" He declared this like a lord, Lord Vaati, has a nice ring to it? Shadow smiled sadly just wondering who would ever tell a kid this was how to live? "What if, we were all top dogs?"

Vaati stared at him with a puzzled look "Explain," He awaits an answer from Shadow who is now almost sweating "I just thought that if we all had the same amount of power then it would be fair, everybody would get along," Vaati seemed more interested at the mention of everybody getting along "Nobody's a top dog yet everybody is."

Vaati seems to consider this, he's says nothing for quite some time before he breaks his thought and lets out a fake chuckle "Heh, not possible..." He stops the topic but Shadow has already seen him think about this, a sheer light of hope lits in him knowing something can make Vaati change. "Sooooo, anybody special in your life?" He slurrs, hoping for a positive responce showing he does like somebody. Vaati actully blushed, like _blushes!_ Shadow claps his hands together in delight, almost squealing "Oh~I see there is!"

Vaati shakes his head ferousiously, denying the truth "No no no! There is _not_!" Shadow chuckles and pats Vaati's shoulder, they enter the lunch room and Vaati hesetates for he is blushing "C'mon I know too much," They walked down the iasles and people slid out of their way. "Just tell me who you like bro, lay it on me fool!" He punches Vaati's arm lightly, the Four eyes shoot up when hearing this as they walk by.

Shadow doesn't even glance their way, but he still takes notice of them from the corner of his eye. "It is...Somebody..." Vaati grumbled, glances at the Four and blushes deeper. Shadow blinks, and it clicks "Woah woah woah, wait a minute!" Shadow almosts stops walking, Vaati drags him along to a table in the back corner away from the suckers who they normally sit with. "Are you telling me that you like," Shadow gapped, watching Vaati shift uncomfortably in his seat "I do not _like _anybody," Vaati grids through his teeth "I only feel slightly attracted to a b-a _p_erson!" Vaati crosses his arms angrily, Shadow can see his walls building up again and the question still lingers in his mind "Will you tell me?" He asks and after some conflicted thoughts he adds "M'lord~"

Vaati huffs and he pushes Shadow's head to the side, rather rough but only because that was how he was raised. Shadow takes a sip from his mild carton, basiclly the only thing he was planning on eating. Vaati poked his meatloaf, honestly Shadow wasn't sure how anybody ate that crap. "The affections I feel are not right, my likings are close to your love." Vaati murmered loud enough for Shadow to hear, actually fear in his voice. Shadow silently gasped, it did not take an intelligent boy like Vio to understand what Vaati had just said.

Vaati's face darkened, strands of hair fell onto his pink complextion "Hehe, tell me Shadow, what it was like _loving _Vio? Just _loving _anybody." (Arg I'm still trying to imagine Vaati's personality besides arogent and power seeking) There wasn't much mischief or mock in Vaati's voice, more of a sincere question. Shadow felt uncomfortable talking about this but maybe, just maybe Vaati would open up more and stop acting so superior.

"Love is not a thing to play with, it is not loosing your virginity or feeling lustful. Love is a deep emotion that will have you desiring another person and their affections, you will want to spent as much time as you can with them. Love will leave you breathless, you won't have a favorite kiss or need to be told you're loved every second of the day. You will know deep down inside," Shadow lifted his fingers to his chest, lingering on the heart "That they love you, forever from the day true love blooms." As cheesy as it sounded, Shadow knew it was basically the truth and he hoped Vaati would understand.

Vaati stared foreward with wide eyes calculating Shadow's answer "Pftt," He chocked out, building up the walls Shadow had almost broken down "Sounds pathetic, and a lie." Vaati pursed his lips together, sour expression perched on his face. Shadow sighed, Vaati actually was right on that. Vio was a lie, Shadow's feelings for him had left him _pathetic_. "Maybe you're right..." "Of course I'm right!" Vaati snapped with a stone hard expression. (Haha get it? 'Stone hard' cuz he turns people to stone? Fine, whatever don't laugh =w=)

"It still felt nice while it lasted, but nothing last forever huh?" Shadow sighed once again, feeling weak and lost. He _hated _that feeling, all because of _him _and _them_. "Blue wrote on my locker ya know," Shadow quickly changed the subject trying to brighten the mood, though this wasn't exactly a happy topic "Wrote some cussings and stuff about _demons_," He hissed hating how people mesured him to a demon. "Did he leave his name?" Vaati asked, ignoring Shadow's anger towards the insult from Blue "No, I know it's his writting though. I memorized their hand writtings back when...Back _then_."

Vaati nodded, sitting taller with a killer look as he stabbed the meatloaf with a fork. Shadow desperatly wanted to know what, or who, Vaati was staring at. "Can't wait for the 14th." Vaati bit his lip, hissing like he was lying. "Being alone again, ruining my one chance with _him_." Vaati snapped almost silently, forgetting Shadow was right there. "Who? Him?" Shadow blurted out and Vaati grid his teeth, "WHAT? No I am not gay!" Shadow knew he shouldn't pry but he wondered..."Are you bi then?"

Vaati glared at him with terorizing eyes for a while, Shadow couldn't help but feel slightly helpless as he sat under the lavender teens stare. Vaati evenchully softed and he continued looking at that special somebody "Yes...Unforchently so." Shadow smiled weakly, Vaati liking somebody, a boy, was slighlty scary. "It's fine, I'm gay, they're gay. I'm was a tad bi at one point but ya know, spent more time with him and became gay. Of course then-" He stopped, better not talk about betrayal from Vio while Vaati was star-struck.

"Would you mind telling me who?" Shadow tapped his shoulder likely, getting another shove in the head "Or giving me a hint?" Vaati's eyes stared off at nowhere, lost in a deep thought at the idea.

Finally he spoke in a hushed voice "We can say he is the Hero of the Four." Vaati stood up, chucked his meatloaf away and Shadow followed him out of the lunchroom. Seems Vaati had more soft spots then Shadow would ever imagine, the surprises would never end.

**ToonLink: Dumb ass hole bullying you and your group, I would've kicked her shin cuz I'm just like that, that would scare my friends though. They would NEVER expect me to hit somebody for my friends, but I would because I'm secretly VERY loyal to certain people and I've actually got an angry side to me. Comebacks are a good idea, but there are times when I come up with crappy one, but most of the time I come up with pretty good ones. I am changing the scene for mah book though, my sis is 20 actually and I'm a tad young to write that stuff. Scratch that; She wouldn't expect me to be writting that kind of stuff, I'm pretty sure kids younger then me write lemon scenes ^w^ My sis would squeal what I wrote (Pool scene) to my parents and my dad doesn't trust me with the internet already so that would make things worse...Evil dad, *Sigh* I never did anything for him not to trust me...Wellllll actually sometimes I do see things I shouldn't but it's accidental, I don't go looking up porn PX! Having weird problems trying to read all yer message, but thanks though for the support! **

** 1esor2: Hmm, it doesn't really count but it's still gonna be VaatixGreen guys! ****VAATIXGREEN GUYS LOOK HERE TO SEE THE FUTURE! ****(Lol, just had to make that huge for fun ;D)****But thank you for telling me that it's hard to find GreenxVaati, I did not know that cuz I actually haven't looked...Thanks! **

**2,146 VIEWERS! 50 REVIEWS?! You guys rock! I can't believe how many people have read my story and reviewed it! Then again I have made friends who help me out =w= Woo hoo! So excited to keep on writing! I feel so guilty when somebody favorites or reviews an old draft I started writting as my first story for Adventure Time. Reviews say "So good! Keep going" And in my mind I'm like 'I'm sorry! I can't keep going I love my yaoi too much!' Lol, see you guys in next chappy. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

** I'm glad to hear(read) so many people like the VaatixGreen change (Only 3 people have reviewed) Heh, whatever but thanks for your help! Gonna do Red here with some dance requests and Red's mom. Hmm, maybe you could recomend this story to yaoi fans~ Lol, jk I'm not that kind of person who just says 'Tell people my story's great!' I feel rather embarassed about my story, it's pretty bad at first. Though it gets better in my opinion I still wanna re-write the beginning, but that will stop me from writting chapter 24 and more so NO. :3 Don't own anything.**

**Red**

Red opened the door aprihensively, he was frightened to see his mom today. He just really wanted to talk to her about Blue without her yelling at Red.He was going to have to do it sometime and now when he had as much confindence he could muster up, Red was not going to let his mom turn things ugly.

He stepped inside and admired the artwork on the wall, then realizing his task Red zipped foreward into the kitchen. His mom was cutting vegtables with a sharp knife, Red gulped as she brought the knfe down and looked up at Red. "You're still grounded, go to your room until dinner's ready." She stated simply and Red began to shuffle out the room, his confidence fading.

Then, thinking about Blue he frowned and turned back to face his mom. "Mom, we need to talk." He said and her brows rose, his mom crossed her arms "We _need _to? I don't think so, we have nothing to talk about!" She replied with an iron tone, Red's hands were starting to sweat slightly.

"Mom, you _must _listen!" He begged, hoping no _praying _she would listen "I know what happened to make you homophobia-" "What?!" She snapped, cutting him off. "How would you know?" She asked, anger rising in her voice. Red bit his lip and managed to muster out "That...That doesn't matter!" He did not raise his voice for he knew she would start yelling and scaring him. "I know he hurt you but this isn't about you it's about me! _I'm _the one who's gay, _I'm _the one who's just trying to be with somebody. _I'm _the one who's in love!"

Red's blood was boiling, he had rarely felt so angered. It was just now, that his mom was so stubborn making this all about her that Red couldn't take it anymore. She had been casting him out ever since she found out about Blue, his mom was planning on grounding him until Blue moved far away. His mom was quite stunned now, she was staring at him like he was crazy. "Red..." Her face softened for a moment, but then her rage snapped back into place "He's just going to hurt you! How do you not see that? He's a bully who isn't serious about relationships! What could possibly be so great about him that makes you think this will last?"

His mom had slammed the knife down on the counter now, she glared at him with mocking venom. Red approuched her without caution, his head hung down on the ground so she couldn't see his face. "He's not a bully, not anymore. He's changed, he may get angry quickly but he cares about others now. He cares about me, he tries his best not to hit people or hurt others _because _of me." Red clentched his hands into fists, his eyes burned now.

"Blue has another side to him then just an angry fool who jumps into things without thinking. He is brave and risked his reputation to be with _me_. Blue actually loves me too, he was the one who saved me years ago." He lifted his head to look at his mom now, tears rolled down his round cheeks. Red's lips quivered with a mixture of sorrow, rage and love. He hunched over the slightest bit seeming desperate for his mom's approval. "Blue would never hurt me on purpose! Blue is one of the most compassionet people I know, once you get through his rocky, frustrating outside he has a heart of gold! That's why I love him! And I always will love him, _no matter what!_" He slammed his foot down on the ground, tears coming incontrolably and bluring his vision.

Through the salty water he could just make out his mom, eyes sparkled with water and a sad aura around her. She hung her head with shame, Red watched her hug him apprihensively. "I know Red...I'm just, worried for you. I was hurt deeply when your dad left me, scarred me for life. Getting him back was a miracle but he still loved the other man. Even now I can see he feels deeply for the loss of his love, I am scared you will be hurt. I am hobophobia for selfish reasons, I never realized you really loved him so..." Red now burried his face into his mom, them both crying now "It just never healed up, but maybe you could change my mind. Maybe you and your...Boyfriend, your boyfriend Blue could help me feel better about this same-gender relationship."

Red smiled through his mom's shirt, now he was sobbing out of happiness. _She's actually going to let me be with Blue! _Red squeezed him mom tightly, when he pulled away she was smiling a little too. "Perhaps I should meet Blue, a real introduction." She said timidly and Red nodded, he had to go tell Blue _now_. Otherwise he was afraid his mo would change his mind or the mood would end. "Let's go now!" He exlaimed, tugging on her sleave. Red's mom was surprised but followed him anyway. "Oh!Well I don't see why not Red..."

Red almost squealed with delight, he absolutly loved how everything was playing out. Now all he needed was for Blue to be sweet and friendly towards his mom and everything would be perfect, maybe she would allow Red to go with Blue to the dance. He sighed with love thinking about Valentines day, Red glowed with pride as he knocked gently on Blue's door. Thankfully it was Blue who ran to the door to open it, Blue greeted Red with a huge grin but it faded once he saw Red's mom."Oh, uh hi...Red's mom..." He swallowed awkwardly and Red's mom let out a faint nervous chuckle "Hello Blue, it's been a while..."

Red coudln't help but giggle at these two, they were just so funny! "Blue, I think it's time you and my mom properly met!" Red clapped his hands together and smiled "Well, mom this is Blue my boyfriend..." Blue scratched the back of his head, looking elsewhere-ish while blushing "Yeah...I guess I should've asked for your permission first." Blue bit his lip waiting something harsh but Red's mom tried a smile replying "Oh it's fine Blue, I will allow you to be together," Blue's eyes widdened with surprise but then he smiled, Red's mom gave him a playful glare as she added "_BUT_, if you do anything to hurt my Red you will never lay a hand on him again."

Blue grinned nervously, glancing at Red before holding out a hand to Red's mom "I would never forgive myself if I hurt Red in any way, but it is nice to finally meet you." Red's mom gladly shook his hand, a motherly smile on her face "Yes it is nice, I hear that Red has already met your family." Blue nodded and laughed "My sister is always teasing me about him!" He smiled slightly frustrated but kept himself in a good mood, Red was about ready to jump up and down.

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along!" He squealed watching the two shake hands, Red's mom nodded with a wobbly smile "I should be heading back now, thank you for caring after my Red. He can stay here for a couple hours." With that his mom kissed Red's forehead and crossed back to her home. "So you sorted everything out with ya mom..." Red didn't reply to Blue, instead he pounced on Blue with a kiss.

His cheeks matched the color of his clothes as he realized they were on Blue's porch where the neighbors could see. Blue embraced him back, they shared the kiss for a while till Blue invited him inside. "Of course I wanna go in!" Red grinned and entered Blue's home, already hearing Blue's sister talking on the phone.

Blue's sister, Malon (Yes I know she is not a prissy cheerleader type girl but in this she is so DEAL WITH IT :D) was sitting on the couch with her legs streched out, painting her toenails a red that was pinker then her redish hair. Her shoulder was holding up the phone as she chatted away, swipping the brush every now and then. The second Malon noticed Red she tossed her stuff to the side and jumped to her feet, not getting any paint on the floor. "Red-chan!" She squealed before pulling him into a tight embrace, Red blushed but enjoyed the hug anyway. "It's _so _good to see you again, it's been such a _long _time! I bet Blue's been keeping you all to himself! He does talk about being with you _all _the time!" She giggled and Blue frowned, a growl in his throat as he stepped up to her.

Blue grabbed Red and yanked him out of her grasp "Gimme back my boyfriend." He snarrled but Malon simply laughed and pat Red's head. "Okay okay, I'm sorry Lu~ Just your boyfriend is so _cute_!" Red smiled and squirmed out of Blue's grip, he brushed down his crimpled clothes and giggled "_Lu_? I should call you that sometime Blue-kun!" Blue scowled and glared at the ceiling, obviously hating the nickname. "Don't call me that, it's just some dumb nickname Malon gave me." Red ignored Blue and turned to his sister, Red smiled to Malon and nodded "It's wonderful to see you again too!"

Malon squished Red's cheeks "You're too cute! Anyway I gotta get back to my nails...And my phone!" She picked up the phone and continued talking and painting like nothing had happened really, Blue rolled his eyes and dragged Red into the kitchen. "Want some grapes?" He grumbled and picked up a bowl of fresh, red grapes.

Red smiled and scurried up to Blue, he picked up a grape and affectionetly popped it into Blue's mouth. As Blue's eyes widdened Red giggled "You're so funny!" Blue scowled but chewed anyway, when he finished he stuck a grape in Red's mouth. "Ha, now we're even."

Red didn't give up, he gave Blue more grapes to eat. Blue copied this and soon they were chewing grapes as fast as they could so they could stick a grape into the other's mouth, Red wasn't sure if he could eat anything more, he swallowed and plopped into a chair, rubbing his tummy. "Ughh, I'm full!"

Blue gulped and kissed Red briefly before saying "Red will you go to the damn dance with me?" Red grins at Blue's un-formal and original-ness, Blue never even needed to ask "Of course!"

**ToonLink (When you get to read this actually _-_): NOOO Tuesday toooo long! It's saturday! I won't survive! Well I will but I will miss your coments -m- Don't worry when I don't have my emails and laptop I feel weird and tired, also when I see Shadow or Vio paired up with somebody else 0-0. I wouldn't be able to survive without my Zelda games, I love Zelda! (Not the person) No need to feel guilty, just tell her you're awesome cuz you are. Like this 'Hey, guess what? I'm awesome.' Jk, don't do that, it won't end well my friend. Silly how she forgott you asked and then just grounded you like it was the end of the world having somebody sleep over slightly unexpectidly. I have always held in my anger, I never show it. It is a talent of mine not to unleashe it, surprisingly I have never broken down. At least not that I can remeber, except for that **_**one **_**time. My friend 'Flame Princess' was being an ass clawing at my arm because she I didn't help her win a game on the computer, it was in 5th grade and we had rough times then. She was always a * !#($ ^$ who brought up my flaws and a mistake I had done long ago, something I thought we had cleared up. She would drag me to the side and complain about me liking my other friend,who doens't talk to me much anymore, (Sniff, she was my bested friend in the world D':) better! She was a real jerk and bully back then but we are cool now, **_**anyway **_**back to the story of me freaking out, I am rambling now... So she was just using my arm as 'scratching practice' Wtf I know! Lately she had been 'pushing my buttons' and almsot making me cry from the drama, so while we were walking back to class, long with another friend who I will call 'E' for now. She was clawing and saying stuff, I literally **_**lost it**_**. I ripped my lunch bag a bit and threw it to side really hard. I burst into tears and ran back to class, I zipped into the bathroom before anybody could see my embaressing moment and then the two followed me. FP was asking me if it was her clawing that ticked me off, you have no idea how badly I wanted to say yes. But **_**I said no. **_**I lied, I don't know why. Perhaps because I thought it would help our friendship, I told them it was the stress of my friends' mother being on the verge of death. (Sadly she died...She was like my aunt...) E believed it but FP didn't, she always asked about it but I never told her the truth. I guess I just never share my true thoughts with anybody, now that I think about it. I don't even tell my mom about how I feel quite a bit, I guess this is why everybody tells me my element would be ice. So much for 'outgoing' and a 'lion'...:D Heh heh, that was long...Sorry about that, just felt like I could tell you about this stuff, I trust you with this stuff... Well I hope to hear from you soon! Sorry you are(were) grounded, maybe(Hopefully) I will finish another chappy by the time you read this! **

**UHHHHHH YEAH I HOPE YOU GUYS BESIDES TOON DIDN'T READ THAT. :L Whatever, IDC cuz you guys are part of the internet and I don't know you! :) I luv yall and please give me suggestions! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

** *Sigh*, there's just not enough ShadowxVio in this world for me. Anyway I want to thank you all again for reading my story! It almost brought tears to my eyes seeing all the reviews and readers for this story. I do belive it is Vio time, hmm yes it is and I think I might edge towards the dance now...Unless you guys come up with ideas for me to occupy the story, well I am going to do a sequal of this that will be drabbles and such but I won't be able to do it unless you folks out there give me suggestions on what to do. Yeah sequeal will likely be about VaatixGreen, still no lemon cuz I'm only in middle school folks...If I am so young, why am I able to batch up a yaoi 'scene' in my head, probably because I've read that stuff...Oh my glob, I read that stuff willingly! Eeesh what's wrong with me, I am like a pervy SxV stalker DX What's wrognt with me?! WHY AM I WRITTING THIS, YOU KNOW TO MUCH! 0-0 No I will not write lemon, not now and hopefully not ever! (I'm so sick minded D: ) Unless I get like 2428347293847298347 requests then I will not write it, nope**_**! BTW I NEED 5 REVIEWS SAYING THEY WANT ME TO DO A SEQUEAL IN ORDER FOR ME TO WRITE A SEQUEAL! I WANT TO MAKE SURE YALL ACTUALLY WANNA READ IT!**_** :) Thanks, don't own anything.**

**DemonPrincessofTime: Yup, expecially with my dad! I feel like I can't tell him anything sometimes, it's really kinda sad...I unleash my anger in my room through tears, I know it sounds lame and dumb but actually they are ANGRY tears! Like when I get angry I hold it in, **_**soooo**_** the damn anger tries to come out as tears! I hold them back though cuz I'm awesome like that -w- Well it's only when I'm very angry tears come, normally I just grit my teeth and stay calm. And I'm glad you like the chappy! THIS one however might not be as cute...**

**Vio (Shiz biz I don't know wat to write)**

He read, he talked, he walked, he tried to focus in class. Still Shadow lingered in Vio's mind, that look of pain from the betrayal. The confusion when Vio cut his claws, that act had puzzled Vio himself. Shadow was bad, so why did he help him? Vio could not answer this question, Shadow did not care for the others anymore right? Vio zoned out in these thoughts every now and then when he should be reading his history book, of course every time he went back to reading his mind drifted elsewhere. _Was Shadow telling the truth when he said Vaati isn't as bad as he seems? Damnit will I ever stop thinking about Shadow?! _Vio cursed under his breath and slammed the book shut, it was obvious he was not getting any work done. "Damnit Shadow, I let myself fall for you and now I am going to fail this test..." He grumbled more curses and packed up his things, perhaps studying at home would be better.

Vio exited the school and headed home, he almost went to where Shadow used to pick him up. _Almost._ It was a long trip home and honestly Vio decided he should get his Shadow-loving, crazy mother to driv him to school. He prepared himself for his mom's questions, always one about his day and one about Shadow. "How was your day sweetie!" She gushed as she squished him in a hug, Vio replied "Fine." Like always and she added, "Where's Shadow-kun?"

Vio sighed and resisted the urge to hug himself, keeping as straight of a face he could he replied "I told you already, he went home. I tell you this everyday!" His mom pouted and crossed her arms, not accepting his answer _again_! "Yes but why don't we see him anymore? I _miss him!_" This is the first time she whines something like that, about missing him. Sorrow reaches Vio's eyess, he doesn't meet his mother's gaze as he mumbles "Me too..."

Before she can say anything Vio rushes to his room, where he can be safe. He takes a seat in front of his bedroom desk, thinking to the positive Vio decides to try studying again. Forchuently he manages to get a few hours done until Vio is about ready to pull his hair out, _ugh why is this boring to me? I normally don't mind studying! _"Goddesses I need to do something with my life!" He throws his hands up in air, "Join a club, get a hobby, get a boy-" He pauses and buries his face in his hands "Get...Get a _girl_-friend."

The idea actually sickens Vio so he crosses that one off the list, he already has a hobby which is reading so he decides joinging a school club might work. Vio digs around in his folder until he finds an old flier on the school clubs. "Chess-did that last year, Basketball-Even though Blue's in that I suck at sports most of the time, Book club-got kicked out of that thanks to Vaati and Shadow, and cooking..." He reads the list and cooking seems to be the only good one that he can do.

Vio emails the club hopeing that they won't decline, _why am I even joing them? _He asks himself as he waits for reply. By the time it's dinner there is no answer, so Vio kind of doubts they will email him back. 11 p.m, no answer. He gives up and goes to sleep, craddling a wooden violet from a certain somebody in his arms. "Vio wake up! Your alarm isn't working!" Vio groans, _morning, stupid alarm...Wait I normally wake up earlier to my alarm,_ Vio shakes his head and checks the time. Couple minutes before school starts and the Cooking club has emailed him back.

**We will accept your request to join the Cooking club! 3**

_Okay, _he puts his phone down and quickly throws his uniform on, _obviously this club is for girls. _Vio brushes his hair and teeth in a rush, he zips down the hall to the kitchen where his mother is waiting. "Vio what took so long? Normally you're already at the library by the time I wake up!" She pinches Vio's cheek and hands him a dumpling. (Yup, a dumpling. I figured it was time to put some chinese/japenese in here. God that's not even that C/J is it? I need to study cultures more...) "Unless you do _other things~_" She giggles and Vio nearly chokes on his food, he manages to swallow and glare at his mom. "Well excuse me for waking up late once in my life."

He swings his bag over his shoulder and huffs out of the house, _always waiting for me to loose 'it' huh mom._ Most mom's are super protective, Vio's mom is not. Now more then ever Vio wishes he had remembered to ask his mom to drive him to school, despite how she will probably embarress him somehow. Vio breaks into a sprint when he realizes he's going to be late, but he relaxes a little when he sees the school. _Well I __**am **__already late, nothing wrong with being more late. _Honestly Vio doesn't ever really think like that, Shadow must be rubbing off on him. Vio struts through the hallways casually, he can now remember the weird dream he had of a giant cake trying to eat him. _I dream of some crazy crap-_"Hey uh..Shadow?" Vio hears a voice from around the corner, he stops and peers around.

It's Vaati and Shadow leaning on some lockers lazily, Vaati looks a little flushtered and nervous. Shadow looks bored out of his mind and somewhat annoyed. "What." He replies and Vaati gulps "Do you know if uh...Well if _Green_," Vaati smushes his pointer fingers together and glances at Shadow awkwardly, he's bitting his lip as Shadow nods him to continue. "If Green has a uh, _date _for the dance?"

Vio almost gasps but stops himself, at this point it would be bad for him to get cought. "Why would I know? It's probably that I'm-the-greatest-let's-all-be-jackasses-to-Shadow- girl names Zelda, he's always swooning over her." Shadow grumbles and Vaati drops his gaze to the floor, his face falling "Oh...Right..."

Shadow must've realized what he said 'cuz he takes his balance off the locker and places a hand on Vaati's shoulder. "Hey cheer up, it's just a little-kid crush! I'm sure when he realizes she's a stuck up girl he'll forget about her." Vaati blushes and crosses his arms "Who-who said I want to ask Green out?" He huffs and Shadow smirks mischiviously, _probably a tease. _"You did. Just right now." He sticks his tongue out and Vaati shoves his head rather hard, Vio almost cares...Almost.

"Shut up," Vaati growls, glaring down the hall "It's just a little crush okay? WHat the hell does it matter! Like you siad it will clear up and my weakness will end!" Shadow shakes his head and glances in Vio's direction. Vio yanks his head back, not sure if he was in time or late. "Who the hell's there?" _Crap he saw me! _

Vio backs away quietly despite the fact he knows Shadow will be able to hear him. "Like running away will help..." Vio hears Vaati grumble, loud enough for Vio to know he's coming around the corner.

Lavender appears around the corner, Vio debates wether running away from Vaati will help. "Oh it's purple...Din you're Green's friend!" Vaati gasps angrily and grabs Vio's collar. "What did you hear?" He snaps and Vio smiles smugly, "Only eveything~"

Vaati scowls and lifts Vio off the ground slightly "If you so much as tell _anybody _this, not even the goddessess will be able to revive you!" He yells and Vio tugs at Vaati's arm. "Okay okay calm down, I won't tell jeez."

Vaati hesitates but puts Vio down, as soon as he's on his feet he starts walking to his homeroom. He ignores Shadow who is staring at the ground, also ignoreing Vio. "If you like him so much then you shouldn't bully him." Vio calls back to Vaati before entering another hall.

The day follows through pretty normally, except there was less bullying towards Vio. And when he sees his friend at lunch it seems they have been having a pretty good day too, Red grinned huge when he saw Vio. He glompd Vio and earned a glare from Blue, "Vio I heard you joined the Cooking Club!" Red gushes and pries himself off of Vio who replies "Yes I did, how would you know?"

Red giggles quite feminly, sometimes Vio worries for that boy. "Cuz I'm in the club too! I almost got kicked out but thankfully I didn't, it's going to be even better now that you're in the group!" Red looks like he's about ready to hug Vio again so he sits down on the opposite side of Red, "Is that so? That's great Red." Vio says calmly before chowing down on the school food. Even _the food _is better then it normally is.

Blue and Green got into a deep conversation about Valentines day, trying to figure out what to do about Vaati and every now again gush about their partners. "As long as that raggedy haired freak doesn't touch Red he will live with just major pain." Blue snapped, not really hostile towards Green though. "Actually," Green added, the tiniest tint of pinks in his cheeks only Vio could see "That 'freak' has silky hair, at least it looks like that."

Vio arched his brow, Blue crossed his arms and huffed "When did you start complimenting villians?" Green lifted his hands up in denial, Red gave him a sweet smile like the kind boy he is. "I wasn't...I was just saying his hair looks silky, is that-" "*Cough cough*" Vio interupted Green the second lavender hair was behind them. Green slowly turned around to face Vaati, he squeaked and turned back to the table.

Vaati stared at him blanlky, slowly his pinkish pale cheeks turned red. "Didn't mean to interupt!" He said quickly before rushing away, Shadow followed him holding back laughter.

Vio watched as Green's face shifted from shoked to confused, he looked at the others "What just..." "Happened?" Blue finished, his eye brow twiching.

Vio supressed a chuckle, instead it came out as a weird cough that sounded almost like a sneeze. "Um, you okay there Vio?" Green asked with a worried and weirded out look, Blue mimicked his facial expression. Red was plain concerned for Vio, "I'm fine guys!" Vio smiled lightly, trying to ease their minds.

Green continued to eat quietly, making a few comments every now and then. Vio guessed he was thinking about Vaati and his odd ways, but he could be wrong. Vio's neck started to freeze over, somebody was watching them. Pretending that he was throwing his lunch away, Vio got up and scanned the area. Red eyes peered at their table, none other then Vaati staring at them. Not glaring, just watching them as if they were very interesting. Vio smirked to himself and tossed away trash, he knew he was going to regret throwing away the rest of his lunch but seeing Vaati like that was worth it. "Aren't you going to be hungry?" Red asks as Vio sits back down, he smiles "No, I'll be going to a Cooking club later."

Later that day after school Vio makes his way to the school kitchen, there's a group of seven girls and Pipit and Red. As soon as Red sees Vio he grins bigger and hugs him, Vio wriggles out of his grip. "Vio you made it!" Red exclaims while Pipit waves to Vio. "Yes I did as you can see." Vio waves back to Pipit and walks up to the girls.

The stop talking and look at him, "Are you Vio?" One of them ask, Vio nods and replies "Yes I am, and you are?" The girl gives a highly exaggerated grin showing bright teeth, "My name's Ruto." She motioned for the others to gather around "Alright everybody," She said loudly, "This is our newest member, Vio."

Vio did not like being the center of attention, he never had and most likely never will. He waved shyly and gave a microscopic smile "Hello everyone, glad to be part of this club." Vio used a formal tone and kept his cold face, a couple smiled and waved.

Ruto placed a hand on her hip and used the other to point to Red "Red sweetie, I would like you to guide Vio around since you're friends. Ya know, show him the ropes." Red smiled bigger if that was even possible and zoomed up to Vio, he followed Red listening to the tour quietly.

When Red finished showing Vio around they went back to Ruto who was starting to teach them a lesson on a simple dish. Cake, something Vio was secretly fond off.

**Guest(I'm obviously thinking you're not ToonLink :D): Why thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy my story -w- Haha, I think it's amazing I actually got 3 reviews! I never would've thought that I would get people talking to me and liking my story! Especially so many!**

**1esor2: I'm sure your mom will one day accept it! She has too! It's **_**your **_**relationship and life! Heh, I'm glad Blue and Red can be together too. And I hope you can be with your love too! (We are on the same track here right?) Thanks!**

** Okay guys! I just favorited some awesome authors who review my story! :D Hope you don't mind I was looking(Stalking) your account! I finally did a profile thingy, so you can check it out if you want...Just thought of some sad things about this story, sigh...THINK TO THE POSITIVE KITKAT! Ok I will, I WILL NEVER STOP WRITTING THIS UNTIL IT IS COMPLETED AND PERFECT! And I will perhaps write a sequal to this, I really do want to acually =w=. Don't own anything, if I did would I be writting this? Exaclly. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**ToonLink: OMG OMG OMG YOU'RE BACK! Glad you survived, if you didn't then I wouldn't **_**best friend :D **_**I have Twilight Princess, Spirit Tracks, Phantom Hourglass, Skyward Sword, Wind Waker and Ocarina of TIme (In the order I got and played the game) I think my favorite is either Spirit Tracks or Twilight Princess (If I had Four Sword I bet that would be my favorite ;m;) Aww thank you, glad you are still enjoying my story. Did you know I made another story for 4 swords? Called 'My Shadow' with more yaoi :3 It's pretty simple and an un-original plot about sad Vio and dead Shadow. Kinda lame...I did it when I wasn't as good as writting as I am now, so ya I made a deviantart account. Please don't check it out :( I only have 2 drawings posted, both don't have titles and are catigorized stupidly. *Sniff* I have to ask my friend from antoher state about the details of it all. Anyway I'm super excited to hear from you again, I hope to keep going!**

**DemonPrincess: Aww thank you! I'm in such a good mood reading all these reviews! So my story **_**deserves **_**a sequeal huh? Thank you!**

**1esor2: Aww thank you so much! I'm really glad you love my story! (Dumb bully) Haha, who cares if it's 2:30 in the morning, I stay up to 1 reading(More like fantisizing about my yaoi couples)...Eh heh heh, thank you!**

**Guest: Why thank you! And uh, you welcome for whatever I did. :3**

**Hmmm, who's next? Will find out in a second, I guess I should start the beginning of the dance...Then this story would be 30 chapters long...HOly crap! That's awesome-ly long, I gottta do it. K I'm going to start with very beginning of dance...Hope you like it, might post this late...**

**Blue**

Today was the day, Blue had asked Red's mom if he could take Red to the dance. After some convincing she said yes! Now Blue was just primping himself nervously, _damn what if people screw around with us? What if they ruin this night? _He pushed those thoughts aside and straightened his stupid tie, "Ughh, why do I have to wear this?" He groaned and his sister Malon huffed, "It's a dance Blue! And you have a date! Of course you have to wear something nice dumby!"

Malon fixed Blue's tie for him and pat his hair down, Blue swat her hand away angrily "I look stupid with flattened hair!" He ruffled his hair back to normal, Malon rolled her eyes and sassed "What_ever_."

Taking one last look in the mirror, Blue jogged out of his sister's room and into the living room. His parents were waiting for him with big grins, his mom came up to him and hugged "Oh my big boy! You look so grown up!" She gushed and Blue sighed frustrated "I _am _grown up mom, now stop choking me!" She chuckled a bit and released Blue, his dad pat his shoulder encouragl. "Just have fun."

Blue was just about to leave with his mom to get Red when Malon ran up to them and handed Blue a chocolate. "Candy? Sweet thanks!" He grinned and Malon slapped her forehead "Ugh, Blue that's for Red not you silly!" Blue stared at her then the candy before laughing "Oh! Right, heh I knew that."

"Sure you did," She rolled her eyes once more and headed back inside. Blue's mom was waiting in the car while Blue went over to fetch Red. He knocked on the door and Red answered, Blue blushed a little when he saw Red.

What Red was wearing was a bit, well, _femine_. No he was not wearing a dress or girl clothes but his outfit was quite slimming and made him seem quite femine-ish. "Hi Blue-kun!" Red pecked Blue's cheek, Blue stayed there dazed until remembering his sister's gift. "Hey, here's something for you." He gave it to Red who graciously accepted it and gave Blue another kiss. "You're so sweet!" He grinned before popping it into his mouth, Blue led Red to his mom's car "Not as sweet as that chocolate."

Red giggled and said hi to Blue's mom, she smiled at him and replied "Hello Red, good to see too!" Blue grabbed Red's hand and held it, he just felt so relieved and happy that he was going to the dance with Red.

He wouldn't have gone with anybody else, Blue doubted Red would have either. Red said that he had 'marriard' in kindergarden and that was the closet to dating but still, Red was not the dating type. Unlike Shadow who has one bad reputation with girls, apparently he dated loads of them for a short periods of time. Didn't seem like he ever really cared about the, huh? Blue had never dated, and he never thought that he _would _date but here he is, dating a boy for that matter. Red didn't seem to carre that Blue was a boy, even if he grew up with a homophobic mom. Blue used to be a little homophobic before he met and saved Red when they were young, how disgusting he must have been back then. Blue just shuddered thinking about how he didn't respect gay couples back then, Red must have seen him shake because he snuggled into Blue and asked "Are you okay?" Blue looked up into Red's dark eyes and smiled, "Yeah I'm good."

Red grinned back seeing Blue smile, he babbled on and Blue listened politely until he thought his ears were going to bleed. "Red my ears are going to start bleeding!" He groaned and Red smile faded a little "Sorry," Blue frowned seeing the boy's dissapointment, he pecked Red's cheek and growled "No frowning, it'll ruin my night."

Red giggled and his face brightened, Blue struggled not to grin too. Seeing somebody so happy by a threat just made Blue want to laugh. He was excited once they got to the school, Blue almost forget to say goodbye to his mom. "Have fun sweetie!" She waved and Blue linked arms with Red, waving too "Yeah I will."

**Sorry this is short just it is end of year and I've been pretty busy, doesn't mean I won't be writting though! Just needed to post this cuz I feel bad for not posting faster, maybe I actually post it pretty fast compared to other stories. Anyway thank yall for not giving up on pathetic old me, I read a tumblr story made by an amazing author who gets hate mail. Much. Too. Often. I hate it, she is wonderful at writting and drawing yet people write cruel things anonamously. Damn. Anons. They are too cowardly too say it not anon, I do hate it very much and I wonder if they do it just to bug her. She just tells them she doesn't care and it actually encourages her, and I'm thankful people don't send me hate mail cuz I wouldn't be able to hand it as well. Well I would just flick 'em off and curse but it still would hurt...Just a little! :l Yes thank you all so much for your nice words! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

** My science class watched Family Life video *Shudders* Some pictures can not be un-seen. I mean, it was a reccap of everything I already know about though, and what they look like...Just it was disturbing seeing that video and I couldn't eat lunch. O_O Throughout the entire video I was thinking about yaoi though, as strange as that sounds. Yeah...Still gross thinking about it all even if I know it all, just UGH why...why?! i don't understand how whenever I think about it I think about yaoi...**

**TL: Hehe, yeah mt! Shadow won't be the happiest camper... :D So what I'm hearing is that three links will be in the same kind of game of sorts? BeastOfCourage I got that DOWN! Okay, to remember a passward try to think about what it might of been. Do you have a passward you use all the time? One that is similar to something you do or play(Zelda?) Okay...Cave of Ordeals isn't that, that...HOLY CHEESE TICKS you passed that?! Even I didn't do that! Okay it's actually not a surprise I didn't do that, I may be able to adapt to games easily and be great at them but I am not one for side quests or actually beating the game. I am surprised to beat TP, sorta surprised cuz I love that game. Brings childhood memories...Eh, I can't remember too many. Now Poes were something I never got close to finishing ;w; ****Click on the author's name that you want to send a PM to, then there should be a button that says, "send message" toward the top with a little picture of a letter. then, type the message you want to send there. It will get sent to them so they can view it through their email. ****I am pretty sure that is what you do to PM :D Congrats!**

**DamonPrincess: You have a hater?! How is that even possible?! Curse him ta hell...Or her, teeheee pika pika!**

**1esor2: Heh, me too :P I would be like "Don worry I'll get it to him," Then sister walks away and I pop candy in my mouth :D**

** Green**

He gulped nervously as he stood on Zelda's porch, Green had never been more nervous when the door opened. His mouth almost fell open when he saw the gown Zelda was wearing, it was beautiful and lacey. "Hello Green," Zelda smiled and her cheeks flushed. Green swallowed and tried to contain his blush "Hi Zelda, you look like a princess." _What did I just say?_

Zelda giggled girly-ish and walked passed Green, he followed and opened the car door for her. She stepped inside and greeted Green's grandma kindly, Green entered the car as his gran commented "She's even prettier then you said she was!" Green groaned and thumped his head on the back of the car seat, his cheeks were now a rosy red "Grandma!"

She chuckled and started driving, Green did not look over to see Zelda's reaction. He was to flushed too look and he didn't want to be more embaressed. The ride was long and quite, Green shifted around uncomfortably alot. Zelda stayed silent until they waved Green's granny goodbye and walked towards the dance. He debated on holding Zelda's hand or something but turned it down since she seemed content walking next to Green. He held the door open for her and she strut inside, flashing a bright grin at the people who greeted her. She was like an actress, Green gulped and followed her into the crowd of popuar people. "Um Zelda?"He tried to grasp her attention but the music and chatter played far too loud, she didn't seem to hear Green.

He looked around to see if he reconized anybody, some seemed farmiliar but they never glanced his way. Green was being shovered slowly but surely into the back, he didn't really notice it until he couldn't see Zelda anymore. He now saw that he was on the outside of the circle, back to square one. Green sighed and made an attempt to squeeze inside, he had worked his butt off just so Zelda would like him again _just _so that he could ask her to this _stupid _dance! Perhaps he had been pushing around to hard but soon people were glaring at Green and trying to move away so he would leave. Green followed, they moved. He followed, he heard Zelda laugh. Green felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look and saw a pale face in front of his. White hair covered the left eye fully, creepy eyes bore into his face as a disturbing smile crept onto the strangers face. The man wore a very expossed suit with diamonds placed on it, he licked his lips and cooed "Ghirahim at your servise," Ghirahim grinned suductivly and Green gulped, this guy was getting _way _too clsoe for his comfort.

Green zipped out of the group and hid behind other people until his heart stopped racing, that was the creepiest guy he had _ever _met. He hoped he would never have to see Ghirahim ever again, Green sighed and his face fell. He had already given up on trying to be with Zelda, how was he so blind. If she had liked him in any romantic way she would've wanted to spend the night with just him, not ditch him. _Maybe she just wanted somebody to go with her..._"GREEN! EARTH TO GREENNNN!" Green yelped and covered his now ringing ears, he turned to see greenish blue eyes glaring at him.

Blue grinned and pat Green's shoulder hard "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Green looked at him confused before looking over Blue's shoulder where Red and Vio stood, Red grinned huge while Vio kept a small but suiting smile. "Oh hey guys!" Green forced some enthusiasm that they all reconized instantly "Green what's wrong?" Red asked, concern replacing his cheerfull mood. "N-nothing guys! Everythings..." Vio arched a brow and cut in with a stern voice "Green."

Green sighed and shifted over into the circle, it was much more warm and welcoming then the other people. Understanding stares made him gulp before he mumbled "I think...Zelda sort of...Ditched me..." Red gasped and embraced Green tightly, "Sounds like she just wanted a d-" Vio elbowed Blue, stopping him in mid sentance.

Green already knew what he was going to say, it made alot of sence anyway. Vio scowled as Blue rubbed the back of his head appoligeticly "Uhh well I mean...Uh-" Green raised a hand and pulled out of Red's grasp "No no, I know what you mean. She just wanted a date..." He swallowed painfully, it was slightly more hurtfull saying it allowed then in his head "But I understand why, I am just nobody."

Blue slapped him, literally "Ow!" Green yelped and Blue growled "Shut up! What are you talking about!" He yelled and luckily it wasn't loud enough for anybody to hear. Vio scowled and pushed Blue aside slightly "What Blue means to say is, Green you are good enough for anybody. Zelda doesn't see that, right now she's too wrapped up in being popular and part of the council."

Vio looked down at the ground "She might realize one day, or maybe she's not the right person. Perhaps she's just too dense." Vio sighed and backed away enough for Blue to nudge Green with a proud grin "Like how I was dense..." Vio mumbled and Green just barely made out what he said by straining to listen and half reading his lips. Blue threw an arm around Green and led him away from the dark corner. Green followed him less reluctantly and Red and Vio same after him.

Green glanced at Vio a couple times while Blue grabbed them drinks. What he said stuck in Green's midn like glue, Red brought Green out of his thoughts by pointing to somewhere near the stage. They all looked over at Red's stare, worry took over confusion when he saw that damn lavender hair. It was lucious, but the sign of evil at this point. "Greaaaat" Vio groaned and ran his fingers threw his hair, Blue crossed his arms angrily holding back curses. Green sighed in annoyance when he saw that people were crowding around them, probably asking when the pictures would be shown. "Didn't Vio rip the photos?" Red asked innocently, glancing at Vio who frowned deeper "Yes."

Vaati was grinning and laughing along with the people, playing a part to make people like him more even though he prefers to be alone. Green almost didn't notice Shadow who was behind Vaati, leaning on a wall where the shadows mainly lay. Shadow's face was much less friendly, a menciating scowl took place and he crossed his arms, obviously not enjoying himself. When they glanced away laughing at something Vaati turned slightly and griminced angrily, Shadow shrugged and tugged on his hair. Vaati nudged Shadow, an almost playful gleam in his eyes, Shadow sighed dramaticlly and from his pant pocket pulled something out slightly. They were square, the blank side showing to everybody but Shadow's leg, they were pictures. Perhaps even _the _pictures.

**ToonLink:...I can't...I-I *Sobs* Stupid-Just ugh! I'm crying right now, your poor kitten! I-I'm so sorry! It's really unfair how life throws things like that in your face, i wish I could've done something...At least he passed on in your arms and not in a hospital, away from her family, at 2 am...Alone...Sorry just rambeling on there eheh ;w; **

** Heyo! Gods I'm sorry how long has it been? A week? 2 WEEKS?! I don't even remember, sorry if it **_**has **_**been a along time. Teehee, lucious but the sign of eveil XD I'm stilll cracking up at my lame joke. _-_ So uh next is gonna be Vio or Red...Please tell me who it should be next! Tell me in the reviews or whatever! I WANNA KNOW! :) Luv yall~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

** So I've been told to do Vio, which I will do. Lots of emotion in this and dancing too... OMIGOD OMIGOD GUESS WHAT?! Wednesday night I went to a Zelda concert! It was an acuall orchestra playing music from the games for us! There was music from Twilight Princess, Link's awakening, a link to the past, Spirit Tracks, Ocerina of Time, Wind Waker, Dragon Roost Island, Skyward Sword, Gerdu hideout, and more! It was awesome cuz some people cosplayed and I got to wear my green Link hat! :D I almost squealed when I saw somebody completly dressed as Vaati! The sad thing was there was no music from Four Swords or Minish Cap but IT WAS STILL AWESOME! *sighs dreamily* I love Legend of Zelda, oh and Chad was there XD **

**1esor2: Hmm Vio's thoughts, well then this chapter is gonna have alot of mushy lovey silly stuff~ Hehe**

**ToonLink: :D Niceeee! Hehe, everybody's telling me to do Vio so I will! VENGEANCE WILL BE YOURS! Ya, so a sequel?! That's flippiing awesome! That sounds sooooooooooooo cool! I hope ya get it for your birthday 3~ I wanna get Four Swords for my birthday in August...I think I spelled that right, how sad. I don't even remember how to spell my month right ;w; If I had a Loftwing I guess mine would be a dark purple and it's name would be something like NightViolet or Jewel...Sorry I'm really bad at making up names, not one of my skills -_- So have you figured out your passward yet? Sorry if you haven't, I wish you the best of luck!**

**Guest-: Hmm good idea, I never really thought about having Ghirahim more in the story but now I will! He will be the creepy stalker that comes up behind them and lips his lips, doing something creepy like whispering in their ear :D**

**Vio**

When Vio saw Shadow's grim face, he gulped. Shadow was obviously _not _in a good mood, neither was Vio but Shadow was bound to do something bad or stupid. Vio was sure Shadow did not have _the _ pictures but what were those other ones? Copies? He couldn't tell and that stressed him, it was like an impossible puzzle to solve. Vaati grinned when he saw the squares, Vio and his friend's passed each other worried glances. This night would not end well, Vio wasn't sure he should even _try _to have a good time. Of course Blue was saying otherwise "Vio stop your sulking and come dance, ass-bucket!" Vio scoffed at Blue's word choise but followed him anyway. "Blue's right, we should have fun!" Red chirpped and Green popped out of nowhere "Let's make this night last!"

Vio bit his lip as a bitter comment came to mind, just because he was having an awful time doesn't mean he needs to ruin his friend's night. He let himself be pulled into the center of the dance floor where it was louder and harder to find people, Blue let Vio go and probably went to dance with Red. Vio watched his friends dance awkwardly, Blue was a ruthless dancers if it's possible and Red was more of small, timid movements. Green dancing...Well when Vio saw how Green danced he slapped his hand to his mouth to supress laughter. Honestly Green is a very strange dancer, random movements now and then, he's lucky that everybody's shunning and avoiding them.

Vio hugged himself and wished he could shrink away, secretly he had never danced and thus was not the best dancer. Slow dancing he could do, party dancing not so much. As people moved around Vio was forced to swish with them, evenchully he got into a swaying motion that could be concidered 'dancing'. Vio noticed he had lost sight of Green and Red, Blue was abliss to their dissaperance "Blue!" Vio yelled loudly as he manuvered through the crowd to Blue "BLUE!" He yelled in Blue's ear and he glared at Vio angrily.

Blue mouthed 'what' and crossed his arms, Vio called out in his ear again but less loud "Where's Red and Green?" Blue pursed his lips and screamed "Red's in bathroom, Green dissaperared!" Thank goodness for the chattering and music.

Vio nodded, thinking about Green's whearabouts. He might have gotten something to eat or just carried away in the crowd. There was the possibilty he went to Vaati or Shadow, which Vio really hoped he hadn't. Vio stood on his tip toes and scanned the crowd for Vaati, sure enough he and Shadow were in the same spot but their 'fans' had scurried off due to a green hero.

"Green you idiot." Vio groaned and ran his fingers through his honey hair. He grabbed Blue's sleave and started tugging him through the crowd, Blue protested at first but soon saw what Vio was heading towards and followed.

Green and Vaati appeared to be locked in some sort of glaring contest, both fighting for the win just by staring down/up at each other. Green looked almost like a child who didn't get ice cream glaring at Vaati, Vio sighed and shook his head. Before he could step in, Vaati cracked a wicked smiled and almost seemed to lean closer to Green. The shorter boy stepped back in surprise and face slighty flushtered, not the response any of them were expecting. "Jerk.." Green grumbled and turned his side to face Vaati, Shadow's eyes flickered between the two of them showing no sign of emotion.

Vio gulps when Shadow's gaze peers over to him, Vio freezes up and can barely manage to look away. He's too ashamed of the past to look at Shadow, so instead he grabs Green's wrist and drags him away. "You are such a moron." Vio stated flatly as they manuvered through the dance floor.

Green huffs and murmurs some things under his breath, over the noise Vio shouts "I'm going to find Red!" Green shakes his head and points in another direction. Vio watches enviously as Red and Blue dance, arm in arm. There's only one person Vio is thinking about...

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU CAN KILL ME NOW! :'((((( I'M SO SORRY! Guys I am so sososososososoososososooosososososos very sorry! I didn't bring my laptop because it might've gotten damaged and...and... you can hate me now! Go ahead and tell me mean things, I probably deserve them... And this chapter is short and shit :( None the less it is good to have FF and my laptop (Including the internet for yaoi) back, also I am so happy to get back to you guys! (Whoever still likes me and wants to support me 3: - HerpDerp) I just...I felt extremely bad every day thinking about you people and how my story is not being worked on...The good news is that I have A SHIT LOAD of insperation for the sequeal, be ready for camping and some forest cough-making-cough out~ If you guys still love me at all, please find it in your heart to review or something... I LOVE YOU 3 **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**ToonLink: OMI GODESSES! I'm so glad to hear from you again and a YT account? Sweet! I have one too, I made it a long time ago cuz one of my friends has one yet I don't really use it... The account name is TheYukiwolfluva ...Yeah it's kinda weird 0-e but it was a long time ago and that is also my email address without the 'The'... I will watch those videos when I get the chance, I'm really glad you don't hate me :) 3**

**SSBBwriter7: Don worry mah friend, it will continue! I'm happy you still want me to continue writing~ Ach, I've been back for a week now ;w; you may murder me in my sleep like a bro now. Doon worry, a sequel will follow**

** You guys haven't uh..Heh-Abandoned me ? :D Okay well anyways, I'm sure since it's summer alot of yall are busy and I should be writting! And drawing too! *Sigh* I made a master piece of a scene-ish from the camping part, and some other sketches! teehee~ Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, the song nor do I own the Once-ler style clothing Vio and Shadow are wearing...**

**Red**

Red held on to Blue tightly, the idea of letting him go was out of the picture. Nobody could have him, not tonight. Red could easily notice the glares they were recieving, Blue seemed to see them too.

Red closed his eyes and burried his face into Blue's shoulder, he hated how everybody hated them. Almost made him want to hate them right back, but that would be cruel and Red felt that it was not their fault Vaati uses them. It was never really anbody's fault, just the corruption of power.

He peeked a glance at Blue who was fairly annoyed at everybody, he glared at alot of folk. Blue noticed Red looking at him and gave a straight smile, Red blushed and closed his eyes again. Maybe the harsh looks would disapear if he didn't see them. Of course that would not happen but he felt comforted in Blue's arms. Plus a good song was playing, Red remembered it from the radio. It was called something like Drive By, it reminded Red that Blue would always be there for him somehow.

It felt good to be swaying in such a calm motion in the arms of his loved one. It was rather funny actually, how such an angry boy like Blue who never really liked to stand still was slow dancing with a lil' pop like Red. He hoped this would last nice and long, it was feeling like quite an eternity so far.

"What the hell Red? Don't fall asleep on my shoulder!" Blue growled in Red's ear, sending a shiver up his spine. Red lifted his head and looked up at Blue with innocent eyes "S-sorry I wasn't...Wasn't trying too..." Red whimpered and shifted his gaze to the floor. Blue's cheeks lit up and he frowned "D-don't do that.."

Red glanced back to Blue with a puzzled look and asked "Do what?" Blue scowled more and huffed "_That! _Don't act so cute, you could cast a spell on me with your adorablness!" He said it like an insult but Red could only giggle and reply "Better watch out Blue, I might beg you to get a manicure~"

Blue gasped dramaticly and griped Red "You would never!" Red smiled and burst into laughter, "Hey! Don't laugh at me~" Blue yelled but evenchully cracked a grin and chuckled lightly. "Ugh" Blue's stomache growled "I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Red nodded to Blue's suggestion that was more of a command and was pulled to a refreshment table.

Vio was already there, playing with the buttons of his grey/violet-ish vest, it was strange seeing him so figettey when normally he can stand still for long peirods of time. "Hi Vio!" Red chirped, snapping him out of his daze "Huh?!" Vio flinched and jumped back into the table, hitting his behind on the edge."Ouch," He pulled himself up and looked like he desperatly wanted to rub his tender spot to make it feel better (No dirty thoughts...) Blue looked down and snorted "Nice striped pants Vio, never thought you'd wear lady horizontal stirped pants." (As you can see Vio is wearing a similar outfit to the innocent Once-ler, not that I think of him like that version of the Once-ler. I just thought it might suit him, sadely he is not wearing a fadora XD)

Vio arched a brow and gestered to Red "You are insulting Red too, he is wearing women pants." Red's face flushed deeper then the color of his sweater vest, the lighting probably made it redder though. "Wha-I- I'm not-" He studdered trying to say something but couldn't find anything to say, there wasn't really anything he could think of to deny the truth. (:3)

Blue frowned and grabbed a plate of brownies "Shut up, you wouldn't know that." Vio smirked and replyed "Well I suppose that _you _would know that," Blue blushed and growled some curses under his breath before taking a chunk of brownie.

Red stared at the two of them trying to put together what Vio had said. Deciding he didn't want to know Red went to find out why Vio's mood was so...Figettey. "Hey Vio, something bothering you?" He tilted his head and Blue grumbled "Besides the regular problems..." Vio blinked and cleared his throat "What do you mean? I just don't want to dance..."

Red pursed his lips and pushed more "I meaaan why are you acting so strange and figettey? You normally would stand still at a time like this." Vio chuckled a little nervously "I don't know what you're talking about. Who wouldn't be figettey when they were just about to be blamed for something they didn't do, with pictures they already ripped up!" He frowned and Red pat his shoudler "Hey hey, calm down I understand! You shuold be spending this time happy, doing fun stuff with somebody." Vio sighed and nodded "I know." He turned around to walk off somewhere, leaving Red with the stuffed Blue.

Blue placed the plate down and said "He's going over to Green," Red nodded and sighed "I don't think he's going to spill his problems to anybody, even Green." Blue crossed his arms and huffed "He's such a downer, that asshole." Red gasped at Blue and snapped "Don't say that! He's been through alot you know! Did you get betrayed by your loved one?"

Blue stared at Red with a gaping mouth "Well...no..." He sighed "Sorry." Red smiled weakly, he hadn't meant to snap at him like that "It's fine, I'm also sorry." Blue scratched the back of his head.

Before they could say anything more people began mingleing towards the other side of the MPR. Red watched them as they whispered and glared at him and Blue, he had a sudden bad feeling. A hand tapped his shoulder, it was Green and Vio with grim faces. "It's Vaati and Shad." Vio stated quietly, they started making their way over to the crowd to face their fate.

In the back, near the bathrooms people had gathered around to see Vaati. The teachers and parents were on the other side, drinking and chatting. The four of them stayed on the outside, trying not to be noticed. Vaati stepped back, leaving the crowd so everybody could just about see him. Shadow was nowhere to be found, Red gulped and grabbed Blue's hand. He really wished he could stop this so the rest of his high school years could be amazing with his friends and Blue.

**WHEWWWWWWW! Sorry guys, been trying to write all week but I've been watching alot of Pewdiepie and Cry (Ah that gorgous voice of his 3) so I've just been a jackass ;w; Yeah as you can see Vio was wearing something similar to Once ler's outfit, so will Shadow but in the pimp suit 3 Just it's not green and there's no top hat, tie(Maybe no tie...), gloves and he could possibly be wearing facey jeans...Who knows what Vaati is wearing...Thanks for not abandoning me and shizzzzzzzzzzzz, I'll try harder to write more and such. Luv ya'll, 'till next time~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**My hihihi: Don worry, there will be a sequal~ You can uh, eat it up and stuff XP lol**

**Someone: :0 Wow, I am shocked, really! Thank you very much but that is not true, I am not that great of a writer and I would like to read one of **_**your **_**chapters! Everybody has different opinions so we can't really say who is the better writter, but once again, thank you even if it's not true 3 :3**

**SSBBwriter7, you rock and are encouraging me to continue. I luv you, period. :D **

**ToonLink: Riiiggghhht, I forgot XD (I have a bad memory) Omfg, I have read the Majora's manga but never played the game. I have always wanted to try it since I hear it is one of the best of Zelda and it is a dark game. (The manga was pretty light...To me..) I am glad that you are getting it, tell me about it once you play it. Sweet, I love Fierce Diety Link and the Wolf...IT WAS F***ING AWESOME! Jesus you're a good artist, I could never draw any animal like that! I saw your other videos and left a comment on 2 of them~ Thank you, I really needed to know if my story was getting better from that awful begining XS I wanna rewrite it but I need to continue the current story and sequal...Maybe if I get the time...No, must keep going! :D**

** Well I could really use suggestions at this time...I mean, I got the camping part of the sequal planned out but I don't know what the beginging should be. Or what should happen after camping, I would love to get suggestions for it. Use your imagination. I wonder how many people have read my story...Anyways, this will hopfully be longer then all the others. It has to be, right?! So please enjoy, I don't own this story and if you don't like yaoi...WHY ARE YOU HERE? **

**Shadow**

_I will run away, _he kept telling himself. _I'll be hiding in the shadows but won't come out when Vaati requests the photos. _It was the only way out, as far as Shadow could see. He couldn't just walk out and say 'Oh hey guys, sorry to dissapoint ya'll but the photos are ripped up and these ones are no good.'

Yes, Shadow did have other pictures of the incedent but they were...A little different, it would not please Vaati. He doubted his friends would accept him if he did do 'the right thing', there isn't really a right thing though. These days everything seems twisted, at least Shadow was slighting getting over Vio, slightly..._damnit my life is heading to hell! _

If he were to run, just ditch and say nothing. Ignoring Vaati and everybody else as they questioned him later, maybe he would be able to make it through the year avoiding more drama and then move somewhere else. His father would be out by then, his father would be out a couple weeks from now! He supposed that he should be happy, gleeful not to live alone anymore but still, he was extremly nervous about his father's return. What if he hadn't changed? What if he was the same as he had been before, and when Shadow visited him his father just put on a show to trick him. Act or not, Shadow would have to deal with him later. Right now he was stuck in this position.

The crowd was gathering, people seemed so excited for this one simple act. It was outragous, he just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted the Four to accept him again, but who would understand him? Red, the first one he betrayed? Green, who understood him? Vio, did he still possese feelings for him, or was it really all a sham. Maybe, _just maybe_, they would smile and let him join them again. They could be friends again, what about Vaati though? He could not just abandon him, as evil as he can act. Damnit, just screw everything.

Shadow's eyes scanned the crowd 'till he finally found the group he was looking for, although many people could not see him, Shaodw could see them all easily. Shadow smiled faintly when he noticed Red and Blue holding hands, but it faded once he saw Vio standing behind them with a lonely expression. His heart strings tugged for the vested teen, _fuck. him. _Shadow growled but it turned to a smirk when a dirty thought came into mind, he cleared his throat as a blush spread to his cheeks. _Not the time._

Vaati was buisy backing away from the mobs of people, a crooked smile crossed his face and he announced loudly "Today is the day you have been waiting for, phesants, real evidence of the graphiti in the library. Hope you enjoy!" His face darkened he muttered silently "You useless comeners." Luckily nobody heard him so the crowd broke out in murmuring and excited whispers again.

Despite the awful position he was in, Shadow chuckled a bit. Vaati could be quite amusing when he was insulting other people, or when he acted arogent. Vaati waved his hands for people to quiet down, he quickly lost his patience and snapped "Shut up!" He sighed and crossed his arms "Ahem," He cleared his throat and glanced at Shadow, giving him the que to come out.

Shadow sighed and silently stepped out, wishing he could dissapear. People stared at him with gaping mouths, Shadow began sweating and took a quick glance at his lap to check for anything, _out of the ordinary. _Nothing, _thank the godesses_, he let out a breath he didn't know he had taken in. Shadow gave a quick wave to he crowd and said nothing, due to his small stage fright. From his side bag he pulled out an old work laptop that had once belonged to his dad. Shadow set it down on a simple table and opened it up, brightning up the dimmed corner. He typed in the passward faster then anybody could see and then he instantly realized why everybody was staring at him, shocked.

It was the outfit he wore, quite fancy for somebody who added chains to the school uniform. A broad tailcoat in the color of dark scarlet with barely visable lighter stripes on it, and a silver chain that conected from the coat to his black jeans. Of course he wore simple red convers and no tie, he hated dressing up and had no idea how the Four minus Blue, and Vaati were able to dress up so easily. Red was wearing one girly sweater vest though, and Vio was fucking adorable in his outfit mind you. Shadow had kept his hair in its messy, spikey style but had brushed it out of his eyes. By the way some girls were staring at him, Shadow guessed that he must have looked pretty dashing. Vio blushing face said so too.

Shadow pulled out the photos and blocked off everybody's view of the laptop, he took a couple pictures using the camera built into the laptop and placed the photos next to the lapto on the other side of Vaati. He stepped back and announced "Please get in a line and don't take long to look at the photots." He smirked "I know how much you'll want ta stare at them forever, you'll hardley be able to understand them."

Of course what he had done had been rather stupid, the photots were not of the Four. It was of Vaati and him, them both, spraying paint of the library shelves. Yes, he had given the truth and perhaps gotten him and Vaati expelled. Also he had most likely gotten a future sandwich from Vaati, a knuckle sandwich to be exact. Why had he done it? He didn't know himself, _why woudl I do such a foolish thing, _he pondered as everybody started lining up. Shadow sighed when a very abnoxious voice yelled over the crowd "This is a sham!" It was Blue, in the very back. But nobody listened to him of course.

The second people saw the picture they looked over at Shadow confused, he would simply place his fingers to his lips and shush them. They would then realize it wasn't a joke and walk off glaring at him or just continue looking quite confused. The line became shorter and shorter, deathly glares shot out at Vaati and Shadow, leaving a uneasy feeling in his stomache. Vaati looked at them with puzzled looks, he glanced at Shadow wondering what was going on. Shadow smiled knowingly at him and shruged innocently, Vaati frowned angrily and looked over in time to see the Four stepping up.

"So we finally get to see your lies," Green frowned at Vaati and glanced at the smirking Shadow. The only thing on Shadow's mind right now was, _yolo bitches, _he was prepared for anything right now. He just wanted his friends back, his lover and maybe Vaati too. The Four stared at the photos nonstop, their eyes didn't peel away from the laptop. Shadow cleared his throat "And that, everybody, was the _truth _of the library incodent. Sorry it wasn't everything you had hoped for."

Vaati looked over at Shadow with frustrated eyes "What's going on..." He hissed and pushed Green's forehead aside so he could see the laptop. Shadow shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for the rage, Vaati was silent for a couple seconds before turned sharply on his heels to glare at Shadow. "What. The. Fuck?!" He snarrled with a tone that sent shivers up his spine, now him and everybody was absolutly terrified "We had a deal," He snapped "We had a fucking deal! What the fuck is this? Why are these here? Where are the other photos?!" He balled up his fists and gripped the collar of Shadow's tailcoat harshly and pinned him against the wall with a loud 'thud'.

Shadow smirked, even though he knew that was stupid, something he had learnt from his father. "Those? Oh, well a _friend_" Okay, perhaps there was _too _much pain and anger in that one word, friend "Ripped them up, so I was forced to turn to this. And actually, I really think this was the right thing to do. They never did anything to you Vaati, nobody in this school did, so why keep pushing them down and bullying them? I know you were raised roughly but so was I!" Vaati stared at him blankly, his fist loosening a bit. Teachers were starting to look over and whisper "My mother died when I was a boy, I know you never had a mother or father but my father was abusive. You also have never had a true friend in your life, all of them were traitors and cheaters. Well Vaati, I was raped before my mother died." Shadow was almost sure that _everybody _had gasped.

"Yup, I was upset by my mother's sickness and father's drinking so I ran away only to get raped. I will not go further, I still have many scars from that...night." Supervisors were walking over now "You...Asshole..." Vaati growled but let Shadow down "Vaati it's over," Shadow sighed and adjusted his coat "No..." Vaati whispered "Just shut up!" He back handed Shadow's face, hard. The teachers had now walked over "Somebody explain what's going on!" One of them boomed out and studied the laptop "What is this?" Shadow ignored his stinging face and replied "This is what really happened to the shelf, Vaati and I did it."

Shadow now had looked over at the Four, woah. Not what he was expecting, Red was crying and Vio looked like he might cry. Vio does not like crying in public, as Shadow remembers. Blue and Green were completly shocked and they were not looking at Shadow hatfully. Just, lovingly. They smiled understandingly at him and he was utterly surprised by their kindness. "This is what really happened?" The one voice asked again and Shadow nodded. A teacher grabbed him as well as Vaati "Then I believe you need to come with us."

The next hour was full of questions and regret. Vaati kept his head down the entire time so Shadow was unable to see his face. He rarely talked so Shadow was forced to answer everything. "I should suspend you boys for lying," The princapal placed the photos into a drawers and sighed "But you did come out and say the truth to everybody, and I can tell you are truly sorry so instead you will have detention three days a week for the rest of the year."

Shadow grinned and nodded, thank god they weren't going to be suspened! It seemed like forever 'till they were excused to leave the room. Vaati followed Shadow quietly and did not attempt to hit him. "At least we're not suspened," Shadow noted, as they walked down the halls. Vaati glanced up at him and mumbled something "What?" Shadow asked, leaning in closer "I'm...Sorry..." Vaati looked genuinly sad, no tears but a depressed look in his eyes. "I know...I just hope everybody else believes you." Shadow sighed before pushing the front doors open.

Light blinded Shadow for a second, this alwyas happened, always made Shadow feel like he would just sudenly disapear into the light. He hated it. When his eyes adjusted he saw the Four of them at the bottom of the steps, staring at him. They all suddenly smiled, making Shadow grin sheepishly too. All of a sudden, before Shadow could comprehend, arms were thrown around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Vio..." He said quietly as he realized who it was, Vio was silently sobbing on his shoulder.

Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around Vio's back, returing the hug. He stroked his back until lips were pressed on his own. "Mhmpf!" Shadow almost gasped as Vio kissed him desperatly. Although breathless, he kissed him back passionetly while holding him close "Ahem," Somebody coughed out, their lips broke apart "Get a room," Blue rolled his eyes annoyed, but he then smiled and walked up the steps. Green and Red followed, big grins and encouraging eyes "So you came back!" Blue announced and gave Shadow a playful punch "Good thing too, I woulda beatin' you up if you hadn't."

Red squealed and glomped Shadow so tight he had to pry the boy off to breath "Shadow I'm so happy! I knew you weren't bad I knew it!" He babbled on some more until Blue wrapped an arm around him to shut him up. Green placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder "Good to have you back, thanks Shadow!" Green chirped and Shadow smiled bigger, if it was possible. Vio let go of Shadow and stepped back, he cleared his throat, ignoring the tears that stained his face "First off, what were you thinking?! You idiot!" He snapped, "You better not be expelled you stupid ass! I can't believe you would do this all to us!" Shadow stared at Vio quite surprised, Vio sighed and looked at the ground "But...Thank you Shadow, you really saved us. And me."

Shadow grinned mischiviously and wrapped an arm around Vio's shoulder "So I'm like your knight in armor eh?" Vio frowned, unamused and scoffed "Of course not!" They all laughed and continued talking to one another, catching up on lost times. They had almsot forgotten about Vaati until he began walking off and Green yelled "Wait!" Vaati stopped but didn't turn around. "What are you doing?" Blue growled, not liking the idea of talking to Vaati "He deserves another chance." Green said sternly, Shadow grinned and nodded "He does, I know it. He appoligised in the hallway, Vaati isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Kinda like Vio and Blue." He recived glares from the two of them but Red joined in "I agree! Everybody deserves a second chance!"

Vio glanced at Vaati before giving in "Well if Shadow does believe he isn't as bad as he seems then okay, why not?" Blue pursed his lips and crossed his arms "He tried to ruin our reputation and he's a jackass!" Shadow rollled his eyes and sighed "I know, he is at times but still he was loyal and pretty understanding. Just don't be annoying and he can be pretty nice." Blue huffed and finally said yes. "Vaati! Come here!" Green shouted out even though they were making their way over to the lavender boy right now.

Vaai slowly turned and looked down at the five of them with sorrowfull eyes "What...What is it?" He grumbled and Green scratched the back of his head "Uh well..." He laughed nervously "I think that maybe we should-" "Call a truce!" Shadow cut in, stepping in front of Green "We should call a truch and stop this silly war, right guys?" They all nodded and stared at Vaati who looked rather shocked "But...Um, right! Yes, we should. I guess," He shrugged and shifted around "S-sorry... now I should go."

Green smiled and held out an arm "Deal?" Only Shadow noticed the blush of Vaati's face as he shook Green's hand "Yes, a deal indeed." Vaati waved and walked off into the street. "I guess we should be heading home to huh," Blue ruffled Red's hair, "Yeah! Or my mom might get worried!" Red smiled and hugged Shadow one last time. "We'll see you tomorrow then!" Green yelled and the three of them waved to the two boys. "I have to go too, my grammy will be wondering where I'm at!" Shadow and Vio nodded "See ya!" Shadow called out one last time as the 'hero' walked off.

Shadow snatched Vio for another long and breath-taking smooch before whispering "It's good to see you again." Vio nuzzled him and replied "It's been too long Shadow, I'm sorry I betrayed you." Shadow chuckled softly and ran his hand through Vio's well-groomed hair "Don't worry about it darling, my heart's being mended right now~" A couple more minutes of kissing before Vio pulled back, panting "We should go back now."

Shadow sighed dramaticly but nodded, none-the-less "True, mind if I crash at your place?" Vio chuckled as if it weren't even a question "I'd be dissapionted if you didn't," They both smiled and headed off in the night for Vio's house, hand in hand.

** I fucking love the Once-ler. Anyways tell me if you don't want the word 'fuck or fucking' in this story. Whoops I mean in the sequeal! :D Here comes the inspirational speech~ I just want to thank all of my friends here for supporting me throughout this story, it has really helped me out and I might not be here if it weren't for you. I hope you enjoyed this first part and I hope you will also love the sequal just as much! The sequal is called Four Sword High school 2. I repeat: THE SEQUAL IS CALLED FOUR SWORD HIGH SCHOOL 2! Please go read it if you enjoyed this first story, I will be posting this chapter as soon as I post the first chapter of the second story so this is a little late. Thank you everybody and I'll see ya'll in the sequal, please give me suggestions too~ No flames~**


End file.
